Mon bonheur porte un prénom et désormais, il portera le tien
by kayla1213
Summary: Lucy est amoureuse de la belle Titania. Mais qu'en est-il d'elle? Plusieurs doux moments sont à venir pour nos deux protagonistes. Plusieurs émotions également. La jalousie, la colère, la joie, l'amour et la confusion. Comment vont-elles faire face à tout cela? IMPORTANT: Cette fiction se passe après l'arc phantom Lord. Lucy est toujours en mauvais terme avec son père.
1. Drôle de condition

**Bonjour à tous! Voici ma première fiction yuri à vie. Donc soyez indulgent... Nah, je rigole! Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 1**

Lucy soupira et déposa sa tête sur le bar.

\- Lucy? Est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda une belle femme à la chevelure argentée.

\- …

\- C'est à propos d'Erza?

Elle releva sa tête d'une vitesse phénoménale. Elle rougissait et agitait ses bras en l'air.

\- Non! Pourquoi penses-tu ça! Erza? Non!

\- Alors pourquoi quand on nomme son nom, tu deviens nerveuse et rougis instantanément?

\- Non! Je ne fais que me demander si elle va bien… Ça fait une semaine déjà.

\- Donc c'est à propos d'Erza! Dit-elle joyeusement.

\- Pas la peine de le crier, Mira!

\- Désolé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour.

\- D'amour? Qui a parlé d'amour?

\- Toi!

\- Je… Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Erza, c'est une fille et elle est si populaire… Je ne fais que lui causer des problèmes.

\- Ta réponse n'en donne pas l'impression… Tu sais Lucy, tu peux m'en parler, je suis là pour toi.

\- Je…

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je vais garder tes sentiments pour moi! Sourit Mira.

\- Même si je t'avoue ce que je ressens, je n'ai aucune chance… Soupira Lucy.

\- Qui n'a aucune chance? Demanda une voix venant derrière Lucy.

\- Erza!

Lucy avait le visage tout rouge. Elle se leva de son banc, se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la guilde mais trébucha à côté d'Erza. Elle ferma ses yeux prêts à recevoir le choc… Mais rien ne vint. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'une personne l'avait attrapé et l'a tenait dans ses bras.

\- Tu devrais faire attention Lucy. Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Titania.

\- Je…Je… Dois y aller!

Erza lâcha Lucy qui se redressa et regarda la blonde quitter la guilde au pas de course. Erza se tourna vers Mira qui lui souriait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lucy?

\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ne pas aller la voir pour être sûr que tout va bien? Proposa-t-elle tout sourire.

\- Hmmm… C'est une bonne idée. Je m'y rends de ce pas!

« Désolé Lucy! » Pensa la barmaid, heureuse de voir qu'Erza ait tombé dans son piège.

* * *

« Non mais pourquoi elle a dû débarquer à un moment pareil! » Lucy était dans son bain, toujours en train de penser au moment malaisant avec Erza. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fait cet effet-là? Chaque fois qu'elle me parle, mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite… »

\- Lucy?

« Je dois arrêter de penser à elle… C'est rendu que je l'entends m'appeler quand elle n'est pas là… » La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvra quelques secondes plus tard, dévoilant une jeune femme à la crinière écarlate.

\- Erza!

Lucy plia son corps de manière à se couvrir le plus qu'elle pouvait. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est ici? Et dans ma salle de bain! C'est tellement gênant! » Erza s'avança plus près de Lucy et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Lucy… Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

\- Non! Non! Tu n'as rien fait Erza…

\- Hmmmm…

Lucy était aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

\- Tu es toute rouge, as-tu de la fièvre?

Erza s'avança de plus en plus près de la constellationniste. Lucy tenta de se reculer mais était rendu au bout du bain. Erza colla son front à celui de la blonde tout en la fixant. « Trop près… Elle est trop près… »

\- Tu n'as pas l'aire fiévreuse. Peut-être que tu as besoin de dormir un peu.

\- Très bien… Mais euh Erza…

\- Oui?

Lucy regarda son corps tentant de faire comprendre à Erza qu'elle était toujours dans son bain et… nue. Comprenant maintenant la situation, Erza devint toute rouge et se tourna de dos à Lucy.

\- Je… Je…

Erza prit une serviette qui était pliée à sa gauche, la donna à Lucy et se dirigea à l'extérieur, refermant la porte. Lucy enfila la serviette autour de sa taille et s'arrêta devant son miroir. Elle replaça ses cheveux et s'assura que sa serviette soit assez serrée. « Elle était si près mais n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Maintenant, elle m'attend de l'autre côté. Que dois-je faire? » Elle secoua sa tête tentant de dissiper toute mauvaise pensée et alla rejoindre Erza de l'autre côté. Erza était assise sur le lit de celle-ci, regardant au sol.

\- Erza?

La nommée releva sa tête et regarda Lucy

\- Je suis désolé Lucy! Je mérite une punition! Tu as le droit de me frapper!

\- Quoi! Non, je ne ferai jamais ça!

\- Je me suis introduit dans ton intimité. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour me faire pardonner! Dit moi ce que tu veux!

\- Erza… Je n'ai rien besoin… J'apprécie que tu te soucis de moi mais…

« Attends un peu là! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire? »

\- Euh… J…Je veux dire… J'apprécie de voir que tu… Euh… Te porte bien!

« Mais qu'est-ce que je dis encore. Je ferai mieux de ne plus rien dire. Je ne fais que m'enfoncer! » Erza commença à rire rendant Lucy encore plus rouge.

\- Je me porte bien en effet, merci.

\- Bien! Je vais donc aller me coucher.

Lucy regarda vers son lit puis Erza. La chevalière comprit qu'elle bloquait l'accès au lit à la constellationniste.

\- Oh… Je… Désolé! Je vais te laisser te reposer. On se voit demain Luce.

Erza se leva, sourit à la blonde et quitta son appartement pour laisser place au silence. « Luce… C'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle ainsi. » Elle s'apprêta à se coucher lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était toujours en serviette. « J'étais en serviette tout ce temps! » Elle rougit en passant à Erza qui l'avait vue ainsi sans jamais qu'elle s'en rend compte. Elle enfila son pyjama et s'endormit en passant à la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates.

* * *

La grande Titania marchait vers Fairy Hills, le sourire aux lèvres. « Elle fait chavirer mon cœur chaque fois qu'elle me sourit… Je n'abandonnerai pas et son cœur m'appartiendra. J'en fais le serment! »

* * *

Lucy marchait pour se rendre à la guilde, motivée à se trouver un travail. Elle entra et aperçu Mira qui lui faisait signe de la main au bar accompagnée par Cana.

\- Bon matin Lucy!

\- À toi aussi Mira.

\- Hey Lucy! Alors Erza et toi vous êtes? Ajouta Cana déjà sur l'alcool.

\- Rien!

\- Mais Mira m'a dit…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Mira lui ferma la bouche.

\- Mais qu'avez-vous toutes à penser qu'Erza m'intéresse?

\- On n'est pas aveugle Lucy! Même avec l'alcool dans mon sang je le vois!

\- Peut-être mais Erza ne voit rien du tout… Murmura Lucy.

\- Je le savais!

\- S'il vous plait, ne le dites à personne…

\- C'est promis. Répondit la barmaid.

\- Ton secret est bien gardé! Lança la brunette.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant? Demanda Mira.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas si elle s'intéresse à moi…

Cana attrapa Lucy par le cou et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Holla Holla, tu n'as qu'à l'inviter chez toi un de ses soirs et puis la tu…

Lucy repoussa Cana, le visage en feu.

\- Non! Mais c'est quoi cette idée!

\- Ce que Cana tente de te dire est de passer plus de temps avec elle. Invite là à manger ou à regarder un film. Je suis sûr qu'en poussant un peu, tu pourras avoir une idée de ses sentiments.

Un bruit interrompit la discussion des trois jeunes femmes. C'était Erza qui venait d'entrer et qui punissait Elfman qui tentait de convaincre Wendy de faire un concours de bras de fer pour savoir qui était un vrai homme. Une fois sûr qu'Elfman avait compris, elle regarda en direction de Lucy et lui sourit. La blonde lui répondit de la même manière et se tourna face à Mira.

\- Je ne sais pas comment agir quand elle est là! Encore moins maintenant! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

\- Pour l'instant, tu devrais te concentrer sur ce que tu vas lui dire. Parce qu'elle se dirige par ici.

\- Quoi!?

Mira et Cana souriaient à la vue de la réaction de Lucy. Une main se déposa sur l'épaule de la blonde qui sursauta.

\- Bonjour Lucy, les filles!

\- Bonjour Erza.

\- Hey Erza! Tu veux un verre?

\- Non, je ne crois pas qu'il soit l'heure pour boire. Tu devrais plutôt te trouver un travail.

« Oui, un travail c'est ça! Je suis venu ici pour me trouver un travail! » Pensa la blonde. Elle se leva d'un coup sec sans rien dire. Erza, Mira et Cana la regardèrent d'un drôle d'air, se demandant pourquoi ce geste si soudain.

\- Lucy? Questionna Erza.

\- Je dois aller me trouver un travail! On se reparle plus tard!

\- Mais attends, je voulais justement te…

La blonde se dirigea vers le tableau des quêtes ignorant la voix d'Erza. La reine des fées soupira et prit place devant Mira. Voyant la réaction de la mage de rang S, Mira lui offrit un fraisier.

\- Ça ne va pas Erza?

\- Je me demande simplement pourquoi Lucy m'évite.

\- J'ai une idée! Tu n'as qu'à prendre un verre avec moi. S'écria Cana.

Erza lui lança un regard foudroyant qui la fit fuir vers Elfman.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes seule Erza. Dit moi ce qui se passe réellement?

\- Depuis quelques temps, Lucy ne veut plus être avec moi. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

\- Je ne crois pas Erza. Lui as-tu posé la question?

\- Je… Non…

\- Que représente-t-elle pour toi?

Erza devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

\- Pourquoi une telle question? Ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait qu'elle m'ignore.

\- Je crois que oui. Erza, je suis ta meilleure amie. Si tu veux que je t'aide tu dois me dire la vérité.

\- Très bien… Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour Lucy.

Elle l'avait dit si vite que Mira avait à peine entendu. Mais elle avait retenu l'essentiel. Sentiment, Lucy. Elle était si heureuse pour ces deux amies! Mais que devait-elle faire. Les deux avaient des sentiments pour l'autre mais avaient peur de la réaction que cela engendrait. Elle devait élaborer un plan qui allait rapprocher les deux mages et ça, le plus vite possible. En regardant le sourire de Mira et le peu de surprise de sa part Erza l'a questionna.

\- Tu ne dis rien?

\- Je suis si heureuse pour toi Erza! Mais je dois t'avouer que je m'en doutais un peu.

\- Quoi?! Tu crois que tout le monde s'en doute?

\- Non, je crois que je te connais un peu trop. Répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Que dois-je faire d'après toi? Elle m'ignore complètement.

Il était maintenant l'heure de débuter son plan! Elle allait aider ses deux amies à avouer ce qu'elles ressentent l'une pour l'autre. Elle avait déjà une première idée en tête.

\- Je crois qu'elle se sent incapable d'être à ton niveau.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi! S'écria la chevalière.

Ella avait crié si fort que toute la guilde s'était tut et la regardait. Il n'y avait que Lucy qui ne s'était pas retournée.

\- C'est ce que je crois. Elle est présentement à la recherche d'un travail. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la rejoindre et lui demander de l'accompagner?

\- Yosh! Bonne idée!

« Elle change d'humeur si vite. C'est Erza tout craché! » Pensa la barmaid.

\- Lucy?

La blonde se tourna vers Erza, un papier à la main.

\- Erza…

\- Je voulais partir en mission et je me demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner? Je sais que Natsu et Gray sont partit eux aussi. Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en faire une ensemble.

« Je ne peux pas toujours fuir, elle va penser que je l'a déteste sinon. » Pensa Lucy

\- Oui. Justement j'en ai trouvé une.

\- Laquelle?

Erza se rapprocha plus près pour bien voir la fiche de la mission. Lucy sentait son bras sur le siens et commença à rougir.

\- Et bien… C'est une vieille dame à Magnolia qui demande de l'aide pour retrouver sa petite fille. Je trouvais que ça pourrait être bien.

\- Non, c'est génial! Quand commençons-nous?

\- Maintenant? Si ça ne te dérange pas?

\- Yosh! Je suis prête! Je vais retrouver cette petite fille! S'écria Erza.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui fit plaisir à Erza. C'est en ayant le sourire qu'elles commencèrent leur mission.

 **Alors..? Qu'en dites-vous? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. Tous commentaires respectieux sont la bienvenue.**


	2. Un ciel étoilé

**Voici le deuxième chapitre. Dans ce texte, il y aura quelques rapprochments pour nos deux mages. Que ce soit physique ou émotionnel. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Deux jeunes femmes portant la marque de Fairy Tail marchaient à travers les rues de Magnolia à la recherche de la demeure de la vieille dame. Personne ne parlait, mais Lucy décida de briser ce silence.

\- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'accepter ce genre de mission.

\- C'est bien de faire changement de temps en temps. Et j'aime bien partir en mission avec toi.

Lucy commença à rougir, elle cache son visage dans sa blouse et tenta de répondre normalement.

\- Je… Merci. Je pensais plutôt être un fardeau pour toi.

Erza s'arrêta et regarda Lucy avec un air sérieux.

\- Comment peux-tu penser cela?

\- Je suis toujours celle qui est en arrière et qui se fait protéger à chaque fois…

Lucy détourna son regard de celui d'Erza pour fixer le sol.

\- Tu as tort. Lucy, sans toi je… Je…

Elle avança vers Lucy, leva la tête de celle-ci avec sa main. Elle était à quelques centimètres du visage de Lucy désormais.

\- Erza..?

Lucy sentait chaque respiration d'Erza, elle devenait de plus en plus rouge. « Elle est encore trop près. Pourquoi elle doit à chaque fois être si près? Elle va finir par me rendre folle. »

\- Sans toi, je ne serais rien Lucy. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés.

\- …

« Quel doit être ma réponse à ça? Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Mais dit-elle cela juste pour me réconforter? Comprend-t-elle le sens de ce qu'elle dit? »

\- Ne pense plus jamais ça, d'accord? Rajouta Titania.

\- Oui…

Le sujet était clos mais Erza était toujours aussi près de Lucy. Les deux se fixaient du regard jusqu'à ce que Lucy détourne son regard du sien. Elle se recula par la suite se retirant de l'emprise d'Erza.

\- On… Devrait continuer notre chemin… Bégaya la blonde.

\- Tu as raison.

Elles reprirent leur chemin et au bout d'un moment arriva à la demeure de la vieille dame.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens.

\- Bonjour madame, nous sommes…

\- Margareth.

\- Pardon?

\- Appelez-moi Margareth.

\- Très bien… Margareth. Nous sommes de Fairy Tail et nous venons pour votre requête. Ajouta la constellationniste.

\- Oh oui! Vous allez retrouver ma petite Céleste? Je suis si heureuse! Merci beaucoup.

\- Nous devons d'abord savoir où est l'endroit où vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois et si vous avez une photo d'elle. Demanda Erza.

\- Nous étions au parc en plein cœur de la ville. J'ai regardé ailleurs pendant à peine une minute et lorsque je me suis retournée, elle n'était plus là. Elle avait avec elle un petit ourson. Elle n'a seulement que 6 ans, elle ne sait pas s'orienter. Je vous en prie trouvez-là.

Elle sortit une photo de sa poche et la tendit vers Erza.

\- La voici. Je vous remercie de tout cœur.

\- Nous allons faire notre possible pour la retrouver Margareth. Affirma Erza.

La dame les remercia à nouveau et laissa Lucy et Erza à la recherche de sa petite fille.

\- Tien.

Erza donna la photo à Lucy pour qu'elle puisse voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle était plus petite que la normal mais avait un visage rond. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude, ses cheveux étaient dorés et descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle était vraiment mignonne.

\- Elle est si jolie.

\- Elle pourrait paraître pour ta fille.

\- Peut-être bien. Répondit Lucy en souriant.

Elles commencèrent par le parc. Évidemment, elle n'y était pas. Erza questionnait tous les gens sur place sans aucune réponse concluante.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé Lucy. Nous devons chercher ailleurs.

\- Oui. Un peu plus loin, il y a une forêt, nous devrions y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Pourquoi la forêt?

\- Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'adorais me promener en forêt. Peut-être qu'elle aussi aime ça.

\- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Elles marchèrent côte à côte toujours dans le silence. Elles entrèrent finalement à l'intérieur de la sylve. Suivant le chemin, elles tombèrent sur un ourson en peluche en plein milieu du chemin.

\- Margareth nous a bien dit que Céleste avait un petit ourson Lucy?

\- Oui. Ce doit être le sien. Donc elle est passée par ici. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle laissé son ourson ici?

\- Cherchons s'il n'y a pas de trace.

Lucy regarda au alentour et ne vit rien tandis qu'Erza s'était dirigée un peu plus loin. « Où es-tu Céleste..? » Pensa la blonde.

\- Lucy!

En entendant Erza crier son nom, Lucy se dirigea vers elle, espérant qu'elle est trouvée une piste.

\- Erza?

\- Regarde.

Erza pointa au sol. Il y avait des traces de pas qui menait jusqu'à une petite grotte. Lucy y pénétra la première, appelant le nom de la petite fille. Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Plus elle avança, plus elle entendait du bruit qui ressemblait à des pleurs d'enfant. En avançant encore plus près, elle put voir une petite fille aux cheveux dorés recroquevillée sur elle-même, les larmes aux yeux. À côté d'elle, il y avait un petit chien qui dormait.

\- Céleste?

La petite fille releva la tête et regarda en direction de la constellationniste.

\- Je m'appelle Lucy, ta grand-maman m'a envoyé pour te ramener à la maison.

\- Vous allez me ramener?

\- Oui. Nous sommes ici pour t'aider.

Erza s'approcha pour adresser un sourire à la petite fille qui le lui rendit par la suite. Lucy tendit son bras vers la petite fille qui la prit instantanément.

\- On doit ramener Shifu aussi!

\- Shifu?

\- Oui, je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici parce qu'il était seul. Je ne veux pas le laisser ici.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. Répondit Erza.

« Voilà la raison du pourquoi elle est disparue. C'est une petite remplie de bonté. » Pensa la reine des fées. Elle prit le chien dans ses bras et suivit Lucy qui avait la petite fille sur elle jusqu'à l'extérieur. Tout le long du chemin, Lucy discutait avec la petite Céleste. Elle l'a tenait par la main et lui souriait sans cesse. « Elle sera une mère merveilleuse. Elle est si douée avec les enfants. » Lucy se retourna vers Erza et lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires ce qui la fit rougir. Elles étaient enfin arrivées à la demeure de Margareth. Lucy cogna et attendit que la porte s'ouvre. Céleste se dirigea vers la vieille dame et l'enlaça sans vouloir la lâcher de nouveau. Lucy lui expliqua la situation tandis qu'Erza donna le petit chien à Céleste. Margareth les remercia de tout son cœur et les serra une après l'autre dans ses bras. Avant de quitter, Lucy donna le petit ourson qu'elle avait trouvé à Céleste qui la remercia de nouveau en la serrant dans ses bras. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Lucy enchaînait les bâillements.

\- Cette mission ta épuisé?

\- Un peu oui. Nous n'avons pas arrêté de la journée.

\- Oui tu as raison. Alors ça te dirait une petite pause?

\- Une pause?

\- Oui.

\- Mais Erza nous avons terminé notre mission.

\- Je sais mais rien n'empêche de s'arrêter un peu avant de retourner à la guilde, non?

\- Tu as raison…

Erza sourit à Lucy et continua à marcher sans rien dire.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'amène au juste?

\- Tu vas voir.

« À quoi pense-t-elle? Elle se dirige à l'opposé de la guilde. Il commence déjà à faire nuit. En y repensant, je me dirige dans un endroit calme avec Erza! Est-ce que je dois lui avouer tout ce soir? Dois-je agir normalement? Ou être plus sexy? Il commence vraiment à faire chaud ici! » Elle rougissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle continuait de penser.

\- Nous sommes arrivées.

Lucy regarda autour d'elle. Elles étaient en haut d'une falaise, et devant elles, il y avait l'océan et un ciel étoilé. L'endroit était calme, on pouvait entendre le son des vagues. C'était la première fois que Lucy venait à cet endroit. Erza s'installa au sol et fit signe à Lucy de la rejoindre.

\- C'est un très bel endroit Erza.

\- J'aime bien venir ici de temps en temps pour me ressourcer. C'est mon petit coin à moi.

Erza ferma ses yeux, relevant la tête en appréciant chaque brise qui venait à elle.

\- Je te comprends. Avoir un endroit pour sois c'est quelque chose d'important.

\- Et toi Lucy?

\- Moi?

\- En as-tu un?

« Un endroit pour moi… Je n'en possède pas vraiment. La seule chose qui peut m'aider, ce sont mes lettres pour ma mère. Mon bain? Non, n'importe qui fait irruption à chaque jour… Je ne peux pas dire que je n'aime pas les visites à l'improviste d'Erza. Non mais à quoi je pense là! »

\- Lucy? Pourquoi es-tu rouge?

Au son de la voix d'Erza, Lucy retrouva ses esprits, essayant de reprendre la conversation.

\- Non! Je… Euh… Je n'ai pas d'endroit à moi. Natsu ou Gray débarquent toujours chez nous. J'ai seulement mon crayon et mes feuilles qui peuvent m'aider à me ressourcer.

\- Alors ce sera notre petit coin à nous. Qu'en dis-tu?

\- Je… Merci.

Erza lui sourit tandis que Lucy se contenta de rougir et de regarder droit devant elle. Un silence s'installa par la suite sans mettre mal à l'aise les deux jeunes femmes. Elles appréciaient toutes deux ce moment en regardant le ciel magnifique. Erza pouvait sentir le bras de Lucy sur le sien. Elle regarda en direction de la blonde et vit que celle-ci somnolait. Au bout d'un moment, elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Erza qui la fit rougir. « Devrais-je la réveiller? Elle est si craquante… J'aurais peut-être dû lui avouer tout ce soir avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. »

\- Er…Za.

La nommée pencha sa tête vers la blonde et vit qu'elle l'appelait à travers son sommeil. Cela fit sourire la grande Titania, elle adorait l'entendre l'appeler. Il commençait à faire plus froid et Erza sentait Lucy frissonnée. Elle en déduit qu'il était temps qu'elles rentrent. Erza prit Lucy dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. La reine des fées commença à marcher et fut surprise par le geste de la blonde. Lucy avait enlacé la mage par le cou et avait sa tête enfouit également dans celui-ci. Erza s'arrêta un moment, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux pour se remettre de ce geste inattendue de la constellationniste. Par la suite, elle reprit son chemin pour ramener Lucy à son appartement. Tout au long du chemin, elle n'avait que d'yeux pour Lucy. Elle put entendre à nouveau son nom sortant de la bouche de celle-ci. Erza était enfin arrivée chez Lucy et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle l'a déposa tranquillement et monta sa couverture jusqu'à son cou pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. Erza se pencha vers la blonde et y déposa un baiser sur son front puis lui murmura.

\- Fait de beaux rêves Luce…

Erza put voir un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de la constellationniste. « Finalement, Mira a eu une bonne idée. Il va falloir que je la remercie… »

* * *

 **Voilà. Qu'en dites-vous? Qu'espèrez-vous pour la suite?**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


	3. Action Vérité

**Bonjour à tous, Voici la suite de cette histoire. Espérant qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

\- Quoi!?

\- Tu as bien compris Mira.

\- C'est tellement mignon de sa part!

\- Elle a surement agis de la sorte parce qu'elle est mon amie. C'est normal.

\- Erza n'est pas du genre à être si près de ses amis. Elle t'aurait simplement réveillé doucement et vous seriez rentrée par la suite.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

\- Lucy, il serait peut-être temps que tu lui avoue. Erza a peut-être les mêmes sentiments à ton égard. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur.

\- Je vais y réfléchir…

Mira lui sourit et fit signe de la main à Cana pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre.

\- Alors votre discussion à propos de l'amour est terminée?

\- Si on veut. Répondit la blonde.

\- Tant mieux, parce que ça commençait à être déprimant! Donc Mira et moi avons eu une idée!

\- Laquelle?

\- Nous allons faire une soirée de fille ce soir! Alcool à volonté!

\- Pourquoi pas, ce pourrait être amusant.

\- Parfait! Ce soir chez Cana. Ajouta Mira toute excitée.

\- Très bien, on se voit ce soir, je dois aller aider Wendy à cueillir quelques herbes!

\- À ce soir! S'écria la démone et la mage des cartes, un plan bien précit en tête.

* * *

\- Une soirée de fille ummm…

\- Oui! Ce pourrait être amusant non? Toi, moi, Cana et…

\- Et?

\- Lucy…

\- Lucy sera là!

\- Oui…

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas lié à un de tes plans?

\- Non Erza! Nous nous sommes seulement dit que ce serait amusant de passer une soirée ensemble.

\- Est-ce que Lucy est au courant que je serai là?

\- Alors tu viens! Je suis si contente!

\- Alors Mira?

\- Oh! Euh oui, bien sûr! Elle est au courant!

Mira lui sourit sachant très bien la réaction de la blonde lorsqu'elle verra Erza franchir la porte ce soir.

* * *

Lucy marchait en direction de Fairy Hills, heureuse de passer du temps avec ces deux amies. Depuis quelques temps, elle se sent si seule. Oui, elle a passé du temps avec Erza mais le fait de ne rien pouvoir lui dire ou simplement de la toucher la rendait folle. Peut-être que cette soirée sans Erza fera du bien à la blonde finalement. « Yosh! Je dois arrêter de penser à elle et me concentrer sur notre soirée! Cana et Mira ne méritent pas de subir mes états émotionnels. » Pensa-t-elle. Elle cogna à la porte de Cana et fut accueilli par celle-ci. Toujours habillé avec son haut de bikini bleu ainsi que son pantalon brun, elle semblait déjà sous l'effet de l'alcool. « Non mais elle ne peut pas arrêter de boire pendant cinq minutes… »

\- Lucy! Allez, entre.

La blonde entra à l'intérieur pour y retrouver Mira qui était assise au mini bar, un verre à la main vêtue d'une robe rouge sans bretelle avec une boucle rose sur le côté. Assise au côté de la démone, Erza portait un chandail noir avec une jupe bleu. À la vue de Titania, Lucy figea sur place.

\- Ravie de te voir Lucy. Lança Erza

\- Ravie moi aussi Erza…

Lucy regarda en direction de Mira qui lui sourit puis regarda ailleurs. « Elle le fait exprès c'est sûr… »

\- Cana, est-ce que je peux te parler?

\- Uh?

Lucy prit le bras de la brunette et la tira vers la cuisine pour lui parler seule à seule.

\- Erza est là!

\- Oui et alors?

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue?

\- Nous nous sommes dit que ce détail importait peu.

\- Importe peu!

\- Oui.

\- Non! Je ne me suis pas préparée.

\- Préparée?

\- Oui, tu sais…

\- Non, je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que tu stresse pour rien. Tu dois te détendre. Regarde-moi!

\- Je sens que cette soirée sera, comment dire…

\- Incroyable!

Lucy secoua la tête se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire de la brunette. Elle était contente de passer la soirée avec Erza mais ne voulait pas l'admettre.

* * *

\- Lucy était au courant hein.

Erza regardait Mira et se croisa les bras.

\- J'ai peut-être oubliée …

Mira souriait nerveusement. Ce devait être un moment à vivre lorsqu'on manigançait des rendez-vous surprises.

\- Je devrais te punir pour ça. Mais je te dois une faveur pour ton aide de l'autre jour. Pour cette fois-ci, tu t'en sauve.

Cana et Lucy entrèrent à nouveau dans la pièce coupant ainsi la discussion des deux autres mages.

\- Yosh! Action vérité! S'écria Cana

\- Pourquoi pas un film à la place… Demanda Lucy

\- Ahhh allez Lucy un peu de nerfs! Je t'ai préparé un verre. Tu vas voir ça va être amusant. Pas vrai les filles? Répondit Cana.

\- Oui!

\- Tu n'es pas obligée Lucy, si tu veux on fera autre chose. Ajouta Erza.

« Erza semble vouloir jouer… Ce pourrait être amusant mais avec Cana et Mira, je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur ou simplement m'enfuir. Peut-être qu'elles vont se retenir un peu plus vue qu'Erza est là. Courage Lucy, tu es capable! »

\- Non. Je veux bien jouer. Vous avez raison! Ça va être marrant.

Lucy afficha le plus beau de ses sourires à Erza qui la fit rougir. Cana et Lucy s'installèrent chacune sur un fauteuil situé en face des deux autres femmes. Elles formèrent un carré de sorte à voir chacune d'elles. Cana était en face de Mira et Lucy en face d'Erza. La blonde regarda en direction de Titania puis celle-ci lui sourit de manière à la réconforter.

\- Tiens!

Lucy prit le verre des mains de Cana. Elle sentit et remarqua que la brunette avait un peu exagérée sur le fort. Mira avait déjà fini son premier verre et était à son deuxième tandis qu'Erza se contenta de prendre un smoothie au fraise. Nul besoin de dire que Cana devait être à son deuxième tonneau.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde à son verre et est bien installé, commençons! Ajouta Cana.

Les trois autres firent signe de tête puis Cana plaça un bocal sur la table positionnée au centre de tous. La brunette regarda Mirajane et débuta.

\- Alors Mira, action ou vérité?

\- Action! S'écria-t-elle.

Cana pigea un bout de papier dans le bol puis l'ouvrit.

\- Tu dois boire trois verres de suite.

Mira prépara trois petits verres et au signal de Cana, elle débuta. Elle les enchaîna sans problème.

\- Je suis la barmaid de Fairy Tail. Ne me prenez pas à la légère.

Mira commençait à avoir les pommettes rouge et ces yeux bleus brillaient.

\- Maintenant… Lucy!

\- Vérité…

\- Très bien. Lucy, combien de petits amis as-tu eu?

\- Je… Je n'en ai eu aucun.

\- Aucun!? Questionna de nouveau Cana.

\- Non.

\- Mais….

\- Fini les questions, c'est à mon tour! Coupa Lucy. Donc… Cana.

\- Action c'est évident!

Lucy retira un papier du bocal et esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu dois masser Mira pendant un tour.

À la surprise de Lucy, Cana semblait hésiter et avait quelques rougeurs. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle se leva et se dirigea derrière Mira puis commença à lui masser les épaules. Mira ferma les yeux, appréciant ce massage gratuit. Cana, elle, regarda un peu partout pour éviter les regards de Lucy ou d'Erza à son égard.

\- Erza. Action vérité? Demanda la brunette

\- Action.

\- Très bien. Lucy peux-tu piger pour moi et le lire.

\- Oui.

Comme demandé, elle pigea un papier et devint toute rouge.

\- Non, je ne le lit pas.

\- Pourquoi? Ce n'est même pas pour toi. Lança Cana.

\- Peut-être mais je suis impliquée.

\- Arrête de faire ta poule mouillée et lit le. Ajouta Cana.

Lucy soupira, toujours le visage rouge et tenta de lire le papier sans bégayer.

\- Verse de l'alcool sur le… Le ventre de… De… Lucy et boit le.

Mira et Cana commencèrent à rire tandis qu'Erza se leva d'un bond.

\- Erza..? Demanda Lucy.

\- Je vais le faire!

\- Quoi?!

\- Je ne vais pas perdre! Aller Lucy!

Lucy ne comprenait plus rien. Elle n'avait même pas hésité à accepter. Elle allait embrasser son corps! « C'est quoi ces conséquences-là! Dès qu'elle va déposer ses lèvres sur mon ventre je vais… Je vais! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire! Comprend-t-elle au moins que cette action est gênante et que nous ne sommes pas que toutes le deux! » Erza regardait Lucy avec un regard confiant. Comment pouvait-elle lui refuser quelque chose. Lucy se leva, le visage aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza. Elle s'installa au sol sur le dos regardant Erza qui s'avança vers elle une bouteille à la main. « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais!? C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée. J'aurais dû rester à la maison et écrire mon roman. » Erza se mit à genou entre les deux jambes de Lucy, s'apprêta à lever le chandail de Lucy mais avant regarda la blonde pour avoir son accord. Celle-ci lui fit signe de tête et regarda à nouveau au plafond. Erza releva le chandail de Lucy jusqu'à ses côtes. Elle remarqua que le corps de Lucy frissonnait à son toucher. Erza prit la bouteille dans ses mains et en versa une ligne de haut en bas. La blonde contracta son ventre au contact de l'alcool et ferma ses yeux. « Respire… Pense que c'est Happy. Non, non pas Happy! Ne pense plus à rien! » Erza plaça ses mains de chaque côté de Lucy, approcha ses lèvres de son ventre et les déposa enfin. Lucy échappa un faible gémissement qui fit rougir Titania. Elle commença à monter tranquillement le long de son ventre lorsque Lucy agrippa ses poignets. Elle releva la tête vers Lucy et remarqua qu'elle mordillait ses lèvres et qu'elle était toujours aussi rouge qu'au début. Elle décida d'en finir rapidement. Elle aspira le reste d'alcool aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever mais Lucy retenait toujours ses poignets.

\- Lucy..?

« Je ne veux pas la laisser partir… J'ai aimé ce moment malgré ma gêne. Ses lèvres sur mon corps… Elle me fait ressentir tant d'émotions à la fois. »

\- Lucy..?

\- Uh?

\- Tu tiens toujours mes bras…

\- Hein!? Je… Euh désolée!

Lucy relâcha Erza qui put enfin se lever. Titania aida Lucy puis les deux mages prirent place dans leur siège respectif. Cana et Mira avaient toutes deux les joues rouges, regardant les deux autres avec un visage surprit.

\- Qui a-t-il? Demanda Erza.

\- Je… Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez le faire. Bégaya Cana

Mira fit signe de tête pour approuver les propos de Cana.

\- Je n'allais pas abandonner si facilement! Lucy non plus. Pas vrai?

Erza regarda vers Lucy attendant une réponse de sa part mais aucune ne venait. La blonde était de nouveau dans ses pensées.

\- Lucy?

La blonde regarda vers Erza et compris qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté encore une fois.

\- Oui?

\- Je disais que nous n'abandonnons pas si facilement.

\- Oui. C'est vrai, nous sommes imbattables!

\- Yosh! Maintenant c'est à Mira à nouveau. Annonça Erza.

\- Vérité. J'adore le massage de Cana donc je ne bougerai pas!

\- Très bien, Qui de nous trois t'attire le plus?

\- Cana.

« Quoi!? Si rapide! »Pensa la constellationniste. Cana rougissait derrière Mira tandis qu'Erza souriait avec un air satisfait.

\- Lucy! Choisis!

\- Ahhh… Action. Je sens que je vais le regretter… Murmura-t-elle.

Le papier à la main, Mira tenta de lire le papier le plus clair possible malgré son haut niveau d'alcool dans son corps.

\- Tu dois… Euh… Retirer un vêtement!

Lucy s'exécuta en retirant sa ceinture. Elle était soulagée d'avoir reçu cette action.

\- Cana. Tu peux maintenant arrêter de masser Mira. Ajouta Lucy

\- Non! Cria Mira en faisant la moue.

\- Je vais continuer plus tard, ça te vas?

Mira sourit et acquiesça de la tête.

\- Action!

\- Tu dois…

Lucy déplia le papier et continua.

\- Lécher la joue d'Erza.

Cana sourit et se dirigea vers Erza qui, part orgueil de ne pas vouloir perdre, accepta le défi. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Cana reprit sa place et regarda vers Erza.

\- Action.

\- Tu dois embrasser Lucy.

\- Quoi! Tu n'as même pas pigé de papier! S'écria Lucy.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Oui ce l'est! Changeons de jeu! On a assez joué.

\- À une condition. Erza doit faire son action.

\- Non!

\- D'accord. Dit Erza.

\- Hein?! S'écrièrent les trois autres.

Erza se leva et se dirigea vers Lucy qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Mira et Cana s'étaient avancées pour ne rien manquer de ce moment. Erza était désormais en face de la blonde et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Elle ne va pas vraiment le faire? Je ne suis pas prête à recevoir ce baiser. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça! Elle est beaucoup trop près. J'ai besoin d'espace! » Erza rapprocha ses lèvres près de celle de Lucy. La blonde sentait son cœur battre trop vite pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux attendant le moment fatidique. Cana et Mira regardaient la scène les yeux grands ouverts ainsi que le bouche grande ouverte. Erza se rapprocha, puis dévia sa tête vers le côté et embrassa le cou de la blonde avec douceur. Au bout de quelques secondes qui dura des heures pour la blonde, Erza se retira du cou de la blonde et lui sourit. Lucy lui adressa un sourire nerveux et détourna son regard pour regarder au sol.

\- Hey ce n'est pas embrassé ça! Cria Cana.

\- Tu n'as pas spécifié à quel endroit je devais le faire.

\- J'admets, tu es forte Erza…

\- Très forte… Murmura Mira.

\- Bon, continuons notre soirée! Alcool à volonté!

Cana distribua des verres à Mira et Lucy. Erza, elle, se contenta de son smoothie. La soirée se déroula très bien. Elles parlaient, riaient, dansaient et évidement buvaient. Il commençait à se faire tard donc Erza décida de retourner dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Les trois autres étaient tout simplement bourrées et lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Il ne restait plus que Cana, Mira et Lucy. Elles étaient couchées sur le sol, un verre à la main.

\- Erza…

\- Elle n'est plus là Lucy. Répondit Cana.

\- Je veux Erza! Elle est si jolie…

\- Je sais! S'écria Mira, soudainement de retour à la vie

\- …

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller la rejoindre! Hip!

\- Oui! Mira à raison Lucy! Va la voir c'est le bon moment elle ne vie qu'à quatre portes d'ici. Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais descendre en bas…

\- Vous avez raison! Je vais aller la voir!

\- Allez va! Va retrouver ton âme sœur! Ajouta Mira.

Lucy se leva de peine et de misère, laissa les deux autres mages derrière elle et se dirigea vers la demeure d'Erza. « Ça va aller! Tu ouvres la porte et tu dévoile tout et après tu lui saute dessus… Mmmm… Oui! »

La blonde cogna doucement mais n'attendit pas qu'Erza lui ouvre pour entrer. Elle chercha Erza des yeux mais ne la vit pas. Elle s'avança vers le lit de la belle Titania mais personne. Elle marcha à travers les nombreuses armures d'Erza puis attendit son nom derrière elle.

\- Lucy?

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en dites-vous? Lucy va-t-elle finalement lui avouer ce qu'elle ressent? Est-ce une bonne idée de rendre visite à Erza dans cet état?**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine!**


	4. Rien ne sert de fuir

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 4!**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

\- Lucy?

Lucy se retourna et aperçu Erza qui la fixait avec un regard interrogateur. «Allez! Tu es capable de tout faire. Elle est tellement belle… J'espère que je ne sens pas trop l'alcool… Mmmm. Ce n'est pas grave! Il ne faut juste pas que je lui souffle sur le visage! Peut-être devrais-je arrêter de penser et passer à l'acte… » Lucy s'approcha vers Erza avec un regard séducteur.

\- Lucy… Que fais-tu ici?

\- Je voulais te voir.

\- Me voir? Balbutia-t-elle.

Lucy s'approcha de plus en plus près de Titania qui celle-ci, recula pour laisser de l'espace entre leurs corps. Lucy lui souriait tandis qu'Erza avait des rougeurs au niveau du visage. Erza arriva finalement de dos à son lit qui l'empêcha de reculer d'avantage. Cependant, ce détail n'arrêta pas pour autant la blonde qui était à quelque centimètre d'Erza.

\- Oui, je commençais à m'ennuyer… Répondit Lucy en boudant.

Lucy poussa Erza sur le lit puis se mis au-dessus d'elle

\- Je crois que tu as… Tu as trop bu d'alcool… Lucy.

La blonde répondit par un rire puis traça des cercles sur le ventre de Titania à l'aide de son doigt. Elle descendit sa tête et la faufila dans son cou

\- Je crois que tu parles trop, Erza… Murmura-t-elle.

Lucy regarda à nouveau dans les yeux d'Erza. Elle rapprocha ses lèvres de celle qui était étendue en dessous, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une légère espace entre celles-ci.

\- Lu…cy…

Lucy ferma ses yeux, prête à terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Au moment où leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, Erza attrapa Lucy et la tourna de manière à être, à son tour, par-dessus la constellationniste. Erza évitait le regard de Lucy puis au bout d'un moment de silence, s'adressa à la blonde.

\- Je… Désolé Lucy. Je dois prendre l'air.

Erza se releva puis se dirigea à l'extérieur de sa demeure. Lucy était désormais seule, étendue sur le lit d'Erza. « Est-ce qu'elle vient de me rejeter..? J'étais tellement confiante. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû écouter Mira et Cana… L'alcool m'est monté au cerveau de travers… Je suis tellement stupide. Je viens de tout gâcher. Comment vais-je faire pour faire face à Erza désormais? Comment me voit-elle à présent? Je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus… Mais qu'est-ce que j'imaginais… Qu'elle m'embrasserait et m'avouerait ses sentiments… Je ne lui ai laissé aucun moment pour parler. Il vaudrait mieux que je garde mes distances… Il vaudrait mieux que je rentre chez moi… » Lucy se releva, sentant qu'elle allait mieux et allait être capable de rentrer chez elle. Il faut dire que le départ d'Erza lui a rentré dedans. Elle laissa une note à Erza disant qu'elle était désolé et rentra chez elle par la suite.

* * *

\- Mira, il serait peut-être temps d'aller dormir.

Les deux mages étaient toujours étendues au sol fixant le plafond.

\- Tu m'avais promis que tu continuerais ton massage… Répondit-elle en boudant.

Les pommettes de Cana changèrent de couleur pour le rosé soudainement. « Même dans cet état, elle se rappel de ça… »

\- Très bien. À une condition.

\- Uh? Mira se tourna pour voir le visage de la brunette.

\- Demain, je veux qu'on sorte toutes les deux…

Cana ne regarda pas Mira et fixa toujours le même point. Elle voulait l'inviter depuis un bon moment mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion et le courage de le faire. Elle n'avait pas prévu le lui demander ce soir mais les événements l'on aidé.

\- D'accord!

Cana sembla surprise de la réponse mais n'osa pas rajouter quoi que ce soit qui pourrait faire en sorte qu'elle refuse. Mira s'assit, se mit de dos à la brunette attendant la suite de son massage. Cana se redressa à son tour, se mit derrière la démone et déposa ses mains sur les épaules de celle-ci. Cana put entendre un soupir venant de l'autre mage.

\- Qui a-t-il?

\- Rien… Tu as vraiment des mains magiques.

Heureusement que Mira était de dos à elle car elle avait désormais le visage en entier de la couleur rouge. La brunette continua son massage pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarqua que son amie s'était endormie. « S'endormir comme ça… C'est bien elle… C'est avec des moments comme celui-là que je me souviens pourquoi je suis tombée sous son charme. Elle est si adorable. Il va falloir que j'aille la coucher. » Cana attrapa Mira dans ses bras et la transporta dans son lit. « Elle est là, dans mon lit… Je dois arrêter d'y penser et aller me coucher sur mon canapé. » La brunette recouvra Mira d'une douillette puis se retira calmement pour ne pas la réveiller.

\- Cana…

La nommée arrêta et se tourna vers la source du bruit. Mira la regardait avec de tout petits yeux et un léger sourire.

\- Ne me laisse pas seule…

« Hein!? Que dois-je faire! » Pensa la brunette.

\- Cana… S'il te plait.

La brunette regarda la démone et ne put refuser une telle demande venant d'elle. Elle la regardait tendrement, les yeux brillant et d'une manière dont elle ne l'avait jamais regardé. Cana se rendit au côté de Mira, s'installa sur le dos puis ferma les yeux. « Alors… Est-ce que je dois essayer de dormir ou… » Cana sentit un poids sur sa poitrine, ouvra les yeux et vit Mira qui avait déposé sa tête près de son épaule et l'avait enlacé. La mage des cartes rougit et avait de plus en plus chaud.

\- Mi…ra…

\- …

Aucune réponse ne venait. La démone s'était endormie, le sourire aux lèvres. « Décidemment, elle ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. »

* * *

Elle marchait depuis un bon moment, prise dans ses pensées. « Ai-je bien fait de la repousser? Voulait-elle vraiment faire ça ou tout ça est lié avec l'alcool..? J'avais envie de ce baisé mais dans un autre sens, je ne veux pas abuser d'elle si elle agit sous un coup de tête. Je me demande à quoi elle pense présentement. Pense-t-elle à moi ou elle est déjà passé à autre chose? M'attend-t-elle encore? Devrais-je la rejoindre et l'embrasser? Ou attendre demain et enfin lui avouer tout… Je… Je la veux près de moi. J'ai besoin d'elle. Je dois aller la rejoindre et le lui dire! » Erza reprit son chemin vers Fairy Hills en utilisant son armure aux ailes noires pour retrouver Lucy le plus vite possible.

\- Lucy! Cria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

Personne… Elle fit le tour de ses cinq appartements mais aucune trace de Lucy. Elle regarda vers son lit une dernière fois et vit une note, écrite par la blonde.

 _Erza,_

 _Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je n'aurais pas dû, je m'en veux terriblement. Pour le moment, il vaudrait mieux garder nos distances. Je ne crois pas être capable de te revoir d'ici peu. Encore une fois désolé._

 _Lucy._

\- Quoi!?

« Mais à quoi elle pense! Elle était sur le point de m'embrasser et là elle ne veut plus me voir? Pourquoi elle agit ainsi? Je… Je ne la laisserai pas faire! »

* * *

Elle était couchée dans son lit emmitouflée sous ses couvertures. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Cette soirée qui s'était bien passé avait fini en catastrophe. « Erza… » Seul ce nom lui venait à l'esprit. Elle avait tout gâchée. Elle aurait dû lui avouer tout au lieu d'avoir été trop entreprenante.

Un bruit émana de la porte la dérangeant dans ses pensées. Lucy ne bougea pas. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit et surtout à cette heure. À nouveau, le bruit venant de la porte arriva mais désormais plus fort. « Si je ne réponds pas, il ou elle devrait s'en aller… » Le fait qu'elle reste couchée, ne changea rien. Un bruit retentit à nouveau suivit d'une vois familière pour Lucy.

\- Lucy! Lucy c'est moi! Je t'en prie, laisse-moi entrer.

« Erza… » Lucy se leva et s'en alla vers la porte.

\- Lucy…

La blonde déposa son front contre la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée et ferma les yeux. « Pourquoi est-elle venue..? Je lui ai pourtant laissé une note. Je ne suis pas prête à l'affronter. Je ne suis pas prête à lui expliquer mon geste si soudain. Elle n'est certainement pas venue pour avouer à son tour ce qu'elle ressent. Si c'était le cas, elle ne m'aurait pas repoussée plus tôt et elle ne serait pas partie comme ça, me laissant seule… Elle n'aurait pas dû venir. Elle ne fait que me faire plus mal. Elle ne peut pas comprendre à quel point c'est douloureux… Pourtant… J'ai envie de revoir son visage. De revoir son magnifique sourire, ses yeux si brillants lorsqu'elle est contente. Je…Non. Je ne peux pas la laisser entrer. J'ai besoin de temps et peut-être par la suite, je pourrai lui parler. Moi qui avais peur qu'elle se fâche ou ne veuille plus me voir… C'est plutôt moi qui agis de la sorte… C'est pathétique… Je suis pathétique… »

\- Ouvre-moi. J'ai besoin de te parler!

\- Tu devrais t'en aller…

\- Lucy, tu dois m'écouter! J'ai ma…

\- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller Erza! Cria la constellationniste.

Ces larmes avaient de nouveau envahit son visage. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle attendait une réponse de la part de Titania mais rien ne vit. Au bout d'un moment, elle retourna se coucher dans son lit. Elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, hantée par l'image d'Erza.

* * *

Elle était assise au bar, le moral bas. Cana et Mira étaient à ses côtés la fixant du regard.

\- Erza… Dit Mira avec une grande douceur.

La nommée leva la tête vers la mage mais ne répondit pas.

\- Erza, que s'est-il passé hier soir? Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

\- Hein? Tu ne sais pas? Je crois plutôt que tu as…

\- Cana! S'écria la démone en la fusillant du regard.

\- Lucy est arrivée sans avertir et ensuite… J'ai tout gâché…

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as réussi à tout faire…

Mira regarda à nouveau vers Cana mais cette fois-ci, la brunette compris le message et arrêta de parler. Erza savait que Cana avait raison. Elle le savait et s'en voulait. Elle enfouie sa tête dans ses bras et soupira.

\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui parler? Je suis sûre que tu avais une bonne raison de faire ce que tu as fait.

\- Parce qu'elle ne veut pas me parler et veux garder ses distances. Je dois accepter son choix…

\- Erza… Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut.

\- Je… Je ne sais plus ce qu'elle veut.

\- Allez Erza! Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de déprimer! Retourne la voir et avoue-lui ce que tu ressens!

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à approuver ces méthodes mais pour cette fois je suis d'accord avec Cana. Vas la voir. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi. Vous vous aimez. Tu dois la rejoindre!

\- Si elle ne répond pas, t'as qu'à passer par la fenêtre ce ne sera pas nouveau pour toi!

Cana lui souriait tentant de lui redonner le moral. Cette méthode sembla marcher car Erza changea son air déprimé en un air plein de confiance. «Elles ont raison. Je dois retourner la voir. En amour il n'y a pas de règle. On doit suivre son cœur et mon cœur me dit de rejoindre la femme que j'aime! Lucy! Attends-moi… Je ne te laisserai pas partir encore une fois! » Erza se leva d'un bond sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir à ces deux amies qui savaient où elle allait. Enfin, Erza retrouvait sa confiance et son esprit combatif. Cette fois, elle n'allait partir et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse lui parler.

* * *

Elles regardaient leur amie quitter la guilde, un sourire au visage. La brunette se tourna vers Mira qui nettoyait les verres, inspira profondément et s'adressa à elle.

\- Mira… Il faut qu'on parle.

La nommée rougit à la demande de Cana et arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Maintenant?

\- Oui, il faut vraiment parler…

Mira hocha de la tête et se dirigea vers l'entrepôt, suivit par Cana. Elles étaient face à face, le visage légèrement rouge. Il faut dire qu'avec leur réveille, il fallait qu'elle se parle…

 _Flashback_

Elles dormaient paisiblement, chacune dans les bras de l'autre. Quelques rayons de soleils avaient percé à travers les rideaux de la chambre, se posant sur le visage endormie de la barmaid. Au bout d'un moment, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, relavant un peu sa tête pour ne plus avoir cette lumière aveuglante sur son visage. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était étendue sur Cana qui dormait toujours. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici… Pourquoi suis-je dans les bras de Cana? » Mira se retira tranquillement de l'étreinte de la brunette et se releva. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'autre mage et se dirigea vers la sortie pour se rendre par la suite chez elle. C'est donc seule, que Cana se réveilla ce matin.

 _Retour au présent_

\- Combien de temps croyais-tu pouvoir éviter cette conversation. Lança Cana.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça ce matin… Elle commença à rougir encore plus. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous dormons ensemble…

\- C'était la première fois que je me réveillais ainsi… Mira regarda au sol.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir contrarié. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû…

\- Ce n'est pas ça! Coupa Mira.

Elle releva la tête vers la brunette, les larmes aux yeux. Cana ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle continua de regarder la mage avec un air surpris.

\- Je… Je me suis souvenue de ce qui s'est passé et je… Je me suis sentie si mal! C'est moi qui a mal agit. Je… Je…

Une larme coulait le long de son visage faisant ainsi réagir Cana. Elle s'approcha d'elle et essuya la larme de celle-ci.

\- Donc tu te souviens que tu me dois un rendez-vous. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

\- …

Mira regarda Cana, les yeux écarquillés. « Elle… N'est pas fâchée… Je ne croyais pas que sa condition était sérieuse. Un rendez-vous… Avec Cana. » Mira fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix de Cana.

\- Je vais venir te chercher ce soir. Ne m'oublie pas.

Mira hocha de la tête et regarda Cana s'en aller vers la salle principale.

* * *

Elle était près de sa destination et sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. « Devrais-je lui amener du chocolat ou des fleurs? Je ne crois pas… Il vaudrait mieux que je me présente seulement avec moi-même. Rien d'autre. Cana m'a dit d'entrer par la fenêtre… Mais est-ce que c'est une bonne façon de faire… La porte est la bonne solution mais dans cette situation, je ne sais plus… » Elle n'avait plus le temps de penser, elle était devant l'édifice et se devait d'agir avant qu'elle ne commence à hésiter. « Je dois le faire… Je peux le faire! »

* * *

Elle était à son bureau, face à une feuille blanche. C'était la première fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à écrire. La première fois qu'elle était en panne d'inspiration. La première fois qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'écrire. Découragée, elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau et ferma les yeux. «J'arrive à rien dans cette situation… La seule chose que je pourrais écrire, c'est son nom. Comment vais-je faire pour prendre mes distances… Il va falloir que j'aille travailler et voir les autres. Et Erza sera là. Erza… »

Lucy sentie une main se poser sur son épaule, accompagnée d'une voix attendrie.

\- Lucy?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Erza, la regardant, attendant une réponse de sa part. Prise par surprise, la blonde se leva d'un coup projetant sa chaise au sol. Elle faisait désormais face à Erza.

\- Erza! Que… Comment es-tu entrée?

Erza commença à rougir et regarda au sol

\- Par la fenêtre.

« Il va falloir que je pose un loquet… »

\- Je t'ai pourtant dit que je voulais prendre mes distances…

Suite à cette phrase de Lucy, Titania regarda à nouveau dans ses yeux.

\- Je veux mettre les choses au clair. Je ne pouvais plus attendre.

\- Les choses sont très claires… J'ai compris avec ta réaction…

Le visage de Lucy était devenu triste. Elle repensait aux évènements de la veille et de la manière dont Erza l'avait repoussé.

\- Justement, je veux revenir sur ça.

\- Erza, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu devrais t'en aller et me laisser.

Erza n'avait pas l'intention de l'écouter. Elle aimait Lucy et elle allait lui dire qu'elle le veule ou non. Erza s'avança vers la blonde tandis que celle-ci reculait à chaque pas qui venait vers elle.

\- Je crois que c'est nécessaire.

\- Je…

Lucy entra en contact avec le mur situé dans son dos. L'empêchant de reculer d'avantage. Erza en profita pour déposer chacune de ses mains de chaque côté de la constellationniste.

\- Pourquoi ne pas inverser les rôles cette fois? Je parle et toi tu écoutes.

\- Erza, je t'ai…

\- Ça ne sert à rien de négocier. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir tant que je n'ai pas terminé.

Elle déposa son doigt sur ses lèvres puis reprit la parole.

\- Je… Je ne voulais pas agir de la sorte. J'ai paniqué et j'ai fui. Tu dois trouver sa drôle hein… De voir la grande Titania fuir de la sorte. Mais je ne suis pas partie parce que j'étais en colère. Tu m'as prise par surprise et je… Je…

Erza retira son doigt devant les lèvres de Lucy, détourna ses yeux des siens et rougis.

\- Erza…

\- Je ne voulais pas que ce moment se passe comme ça… Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu ne ferais pas à cause de l'alcool. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que…

Elle décida de regarder dans ses yeux à nouveau. « Elle est si belle. Je dois lui avouer! Elle a un si beau regard. Ces yeux sont magnifiques. D'un brun noisette qui brille de tous ses éclats. Elle me fait fondre… » Lucy regardait Erza, attendant la suite qui vint après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Lucy… Tu m'as appris comment sourire et à me fier un peu plus aux autres. Tu… Tu es la raison pour laquelle j'ai réussi à me rapprocher des autres et à croire en eux… De verser des larmes lorsque ça ne vas pas, de… De comprendre le véritable sens de la force et de la compassion. Ce que je veux dire… C'est que je crois que tu es née pour me rencontrer. Et que… Je suis née pour toi! Lucy je… Je…

Des lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. « Lucy… » Erza ferma ses yeux et retourna le baiser. Elle déposa ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde tandis que Lucy enroula ses bras autour du cou de la chevalière. Erza pouvait entendre de petits gémissements de la part de Lucy. Elle désirait la constellationniste depuis longtemps et enfin, elle pouvait l'avoir. Erza attrapa Lucy dans ses bras et la plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassant encore plus langoureusement qu'au départ. Erza entra sa langue dans la bouche de la blonde et explora les moindres recoins de celle-ci. Lucy gémissait de plus en plus, donnant encore plus d'énergie à Titania. Elle décida de transporter Lucy jusqu'à son lit, la déposa de manière à être au-dessus d'elle, leur laissant la chance de reprendre leur souffle. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, les joues roses et les yeux pétillants.

\- Lucy… Je…

La blonde l'embrassa de nouveau puis lui sourit.

\- Je t'aime aussi Erza…

La rousse sourit face à cette déclaration et la regarda avec son air de séducteur.

\- Maintenant que tu es à moi, je ne te laisserai jamais partir.

\- Erza…

\- Pourquoi ne pas reprendre où est-ce que l'on était?

Lucy hocha de la tête et se laissa embrasser par Erza qui glissa ses doigts le long de son corps. Erza pouvait sentir le corps de Lucy frissonner. Elle adorait cette sensation. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus chaud, Erza leva tranquillement le chandail de la blonde, arrêta d'embrasser Lucy et lui retira le chandail. Lucy rougissait et détourna son regard d'Erza.

\- Qui a-t-il? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois comme ça.

\- C'est juste que… Ce n'est pas le même contexte.

\- Tu es ravissante Lucy… Tu n'as pas à être gênée devant moi.

Erza lui sourit et s'apprêta à l'embrasser de nouveau quand une voix retentit de la fenêtre.

\- Oye Lucy! Ça te dirais de venir avec Happy et …

Natsu était avec Happy devant la fenêtre de Lucy et venait de surprendre ses deux amies en flagrant délit. Happy et lui étaient complètement paralysé, pas seulement à cause de ce qu'ils ont vu mais aussi à cause du regard qu'Erza leur lançait.

\- Natsu! Cria Lucy en se couvrant d'un drap.

\- Je… Je… On va y aller hein Happy!?

\- Aye… Sir!

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir lorsqu'Erza attrapa Natsu au vol.

\- Pas si vite! Je vais te découper en mille morceaux!

\- Happy! Happy! Viens me chercher!

Erza invoqua une épée et la pointa avers Natsu. Elle s'apprêta à lui donner le coup décisif mais Lucy intervenu.

\- Erza! Laisse-le partir. Je…Je…

Erza regarda en direction de la blonde et vit qu'elle avait le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Elle était vêtue que d'un drap. Elle comprit que Lucy voulait qu'il parte le plus vite possible.

\- Compris. Allez-vous en avant que je ne changes d'avis.

Elle relâcha le rosé qui s'était enfui par la fenêtre accompagné par Happy. Erza se retourna vers Lucy et vit qu'elle avait remis son chandail et s'était assise sur le lit.

« Natsu va me le payer! » Pensa la reine des fées.

\- Je crois qu'on va reprendre ce moment plus tard. Nous devrions retourner à la guilde et avertir les autres avant que Natsu ne le fasse. Lança Lucy.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux? Je veux dire… Tu n'es pas effrayée de la réaction des autres?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas envie de cacher ce qui se passe entre nous deux.

\- Ce qui se passe entre nous deux..?

\- Eh bien… Avec ce qui s'est passé, je suppose que… Notre relation a évolué.

\- Oui…

\- Mais Erza, si tu ne veux pas en parler tout de suite, je comprends. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre et avec ce que tu as dit, je ne crois pas que Natsu va s'amuser à crier ça sur les toits…

\- Avant d'avertir les autres, j'aimerais…

Lucy regarda la mage chevalière en penchant sa tête sur côté.

\- J'aimerais t'inviter à sortir… Ce soir.

Lucy rougit suite à ces paroles.

\- Sortir..?

\- Oui! Comme les gens font dans leur début… Avant d'officialiser.

Lucy regarda Erza mais ne répondit pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que font les gens..? Pourtant dans un de mes livres… Murmura Erza.

\- Oui! Je… Oui, sortons. Tu as raison… J'ai seulement été surprise par ta demande. Mais je serais ravie de sortir avec toi.

Elle lui sourit, redonnant également le sourire à Erza.

* * *

 **Alors..? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? N'ayez pas peur de dire ce que vous pensez. Toute critique est bonne à recevoir.**

 **Je voulais également vous proposez quelque chose. Je suis également sur et à chaque commentaire que je recois, je prend le temps de leur répondre. Donc, je me suis dis que je pourrais répondre à chacun de vous à la fin de mes chapitres. Je trouve que c'est un bon moyen de me rapprocher de vous d'une certaine manière et de vous montrer à quel point vous êtes important pou moi.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**


	5. Rendez-vous sous les étoiles

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 5!**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Elle venait tout juste de sortir du bain lorsqu'un cognement venant de sa porte se fit entendre. « Déjà? Elle est en avance… » Toujours vêtue que d'une simple serviette, elle ouvrit la porte.

\- Wendy?

\- Désolée de te déranger Mira-San mais Cana m'a demandé de te remettre ceci. Elle fait dire aussi de t'habiller normalement.

\- Cana..?

\- Oui. Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus. Désolée encore du dérangement.

\- Non, ce n'est rien Wendy. Merci!

Elle referma la porte et observa l'enveloppe que Wendy venait de lui donner. « Pourquoi une enveloppe...? Ne me dis pas qu'elle a la trouille de venir me chercher… C'est elle qui m'a invité… Malgré que je me sens toujours mal à l'aise, j'ai envie de cette sortie. » Mira déchira l'enveloppe pour y ressortir une lettre venant de Cana.

 _Mira,_

 _Rends-toi chez la boutique Heart Kreuz, puis adresse-toi à la vendeuse._

 _Cana._

« Chez Heart Kreuz. Pourquoi veut-elle que je me rends là-bas? Je commence à être légèrement nerveuse… Mais je dois dire que des sorties mystérieuses, c'est plutôt romantique… Qu'as-tu en tête Cana..? » Elle ne prit que quelques minutes pour arranger sa coiffure, qui était la même que d'habitude. Ses longs cheveux argentés ainsi que sa petite frange tenue vers le haut par un élastique. Elle avait écouté ce que Wendy lui avait dit. Elle portait un chandail en décolleté mauve ainsi qu'une jupe noir, munie de petits souliers mauves. Elle suivit les directives de Cana et se rendit à la boutique Heart Kreuz.

\- Bonsoir demoiselle, puis-je vous aider? Lança une femme près d'elle.

\- Euh… Je… En fait, j'ai reçu une lettre m'indiquant de venir ici et…

\- Oh! Vous êtes donc l'heureuse élue?

\- L'heureuse élue..?

\- Oui, suivez-moi.

Mira suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à la caisse et celle-ci sortie une autre enveloppe.

\- Tenez! Lisez-là.

\- Merci.

La vendeuse l'observait avec un grand sourire, les yeux brillants tout en se tenant les deux mains. « Je me demande pourquoi elle est si excitée… » Comme la première fois, l'enveloppe contenait une lettre.

 _Mira,_

 _Offre-toi une tenue pour ce soir, tu le mérites grandement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le prix, tout est réglé._

 _Cana._

« Elle m'offre une tenue... Comme c'est gentil de sa part! Elle m'impressionne… Je croyais qu'elle était du style d'aller au bar. Il faut croire que je me suis trompée. » Mira relava la tête et constata que la vendeuse l'observait toujours de la même manière.

\- Vous êtes tellement chanceuse mademoiselle! J'aimerais tant que mon petit ami fasse ceci. Comme le dit la note, vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez. Votre petite amie est passée plutôt pour tout expliquer.

\- Ma petite amie… Murmura Mira

\- Oui. Une belle brunette, les yeux mauves, se promenant en bikini, c'est ça?

« Est-ce que cette sortie signifie cela..? Cana est-elle intéressée par moi? Ou est-ce que je me fais des idées… »

\- Mademoiselle?

\- Oui… C'est elle. Murmura-t-elle, les joues roses.

\- Alors ne l'a faite pas attendre! Une fois votre tenue choisie et que vous la porterez, venez me voir.

\- Oui, merci.

Le magasin était immense. Que devait-elle porter? Un ensemble? Une robe..? La majorité du linge était de la couleur vert et rose. Mais finalement au bout de plusieurs bonnes minutes, il ne lui restait plus qu'à départager ses deux choix. L'un de ses choix était une robe turquoise, avec un décolleté plongeant. Elle descendait jusqu'à ses pieds mais était fendu jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse gauche laissant paraitre sa marque de Fairy Tail. La deuxième était un moins tape à l'œil que la première. C'était aussi une robe mais de couleur rouge. Elle n'avait pas de bretelle et s'arrêtait un peu plus haut que ses genoux. Elle avait aussi une grande ceinture argentée autour de la taille. N'arrivant pas à se décider, elle fit signe à la même femme qui lui avait remis la lettre un peu plus tôt.

\- Un problème mademoiselle?

\- Oui… J'ignore laquelle choisir. Les deux sont si jolies.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais je crois que j'ai une solution.

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je m'excuse à l'avance si cette question peut paraître inappropriée.

Mira regarda la femme d'un air interrogateur, attendant la suite.

\- Si je me fie au concept, il s'agit surement d'un rendez-vous amoureux. Alors, en regardant les deux robes, je peux déduire que la première s'enlève beaucoup plus facilement que la deuxième. Donc, si vous pensez que ce rendez-vous pourrait se rendre plus loin. Je vous suggère la première. Sinon, vous n'avez qu'à tirer à pile ou face.

Le teint blanc de Mirajane se changea de la même couleur qu'un homard. « Plus loin… Cana et moi… Je… Je! » En observant bien, on pouvait apercevoir de la fumée autour de son visage.

\- Mademoiselle? Est-ce que ça va?

\- Oui! Je… Je… Vais prendre celle-ci!

\- Je vois… Dit-elle en souriant. Allez la mettre et revenez me voir.

Mira se dirigea vers la cabine d'essayage et mit la robe en question. Au bout d'un moment, elle sortit, les joues légèrement rosées et alla rejoindre la femme à la caisse qui lui souriait.

\- Elle vous va à ravir. C'est un excellent choix.

\- Merci…

\- Tenez!

Elle donna à nouveau une enveloppe contenant encore une lettre de la part de Cana.

 _Mira,_

 _Maintenant que tu es habillée, rends-toi au lieu de notre première rencontre. Regarde bien, il pourrait y avoir quelque chose d'important._

 _Cana._

« Notre première rencontre… Non! Pourquoi elle veut que j'aille à la guilde? Vêtue de la sorte qui plus est. Il est peut-être tard, mais Lisanna tient toujours le bar et il doit y avoir d'autre monde. Mais peut-être qu'il n'y aura que Lisanna..? Ahhh… Je lui dois bien ça. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait jusqu'à présent. J'ai bien hâte de voir ce qui m'attend là-bas. » Elle salua la femme, la remerciant pour tout et se dirigea vers la guilde. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de dire que plusieurs personnes l'avaient regardé dans les rues, surtout vêtue de la sorte. Il en a même qui lui avait demandé de sortir avec, autant d'homme que de femme. Elle était enfin arrivée à la guilde et en ouvrant les portes, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait que Lisanna, accompagnée par Levy.

\- Mira-nee?

\- Mira..?

Toutes les deux l'a regardaient, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Bonsoir, Lisanna, Levy…

Mira leur souriait et tentait de dissimulé sa gêne face à sa sœur cadette et son amie.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vue une enveloppe dans les parages par hasard..?

\- Non… Je n'ai vu aucune enveloppe… Seulement un paquet sur la table du fond mais Wendy nous a dit de ne pas le toucher… Répondit Lisanna.

\- Un paquet?

\- Oui, là-bas. Mais Mira-nee…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Mira se précipita vers le paquet au fond de la guilde et vit les initiales M.S sur le dessus. Elle déchira l'emballage et aperçue une petite boite ainsi qu'une enveloppe. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu la lettre.

 _Mira,_

 _Voici un petit présent. Une fois que tu le porteras, dirige-toi à l'extérieur. Je ne t'en dis pas plus._

 _Cana._

« Elle m'offre autre chose? Elle en fait beaucoup trop… C'est si… Romantique… » Elle prit la petite boite dans ses mains et l'ouvrit lentement. À l'intérieur, il y avait un corsage fait de fleurs blanches pour son poignet. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un agissait de la sorte avec elle. Qui prenait soin d'elle, excepté son frère et sa sœur. « Cana… » Elle l'enfila dans son poignet droit et se dirigea vers la sortie mais dû arrêter lorsque Lisanna s'adressa à elle.

\- Où vas-tu comme ça Mira-nee?

\- Je… Je l'ignore.

\- Tu l'ignore..? Ajouta Levy.

\- Oui, mais je suis sûr que ce sera magnifique.

Elle leur sourit et se précipita à l'extérieur. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Juste devant elle, il y avait un long tapis rouge et au bout de cela, il y avait un véhicule magique. Juste à côté de la portière, il y avait un homme en complet qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle passa sur le long tapis qui menait jusqu'à lui et une fois arrivée, l'homme s'adressa à elle.

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle. Je me nomme Jiro, je serai votre conducteur pour le reste de la soirée.

\- Enchantée, je suis…

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, Mirajane Strauss. Tout d'abord, je dois vous bander les yeux et ensuite nous pourrons partir.

\- Me bander les yeux..?

\- Oui mademoiselle. C'est un ordre de Cana-Sama.

« Cana… Sama? »

\- Bien, allez-y.

Jiro banda les yeux de la démone et l'aida à prendre place dans le véhicule. Après quelques secondes, Mira sentit la voiture bouger. «Que mijotes-tu Cana..? »

* * *

Elle était assise sur un banc du parc, regardant autour d'elle pour trouver une certaine personne avec les cheveux écarlates. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux, laissant tomber une mèche blonde de chaque côté de son visage si soyeux. Elle portait une camisole blanche avec un décolleté, une jupe bleue foncée ainsi que de petites sandales blanches. Cette tenue se mariait parfaitement avec sa coiffure. C'est ce que Cancer lui avait dit. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle attendait sur ce banc et Erza n'était toujours pas là. « Étrange… Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'arriver en retard. Quelque chose à du la retar… »

\- Bonsoir Lucy.

Elle releva la tête et aperçu Erza qui lui souriait. Elle était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux rouges descendaient le long de son dos. Elle avait finalement décidée de les laisser lousse. Elle portait une robe noire avec un décolleté croisé. Elle était plus serrée autour de la taille mais plus bas, elle était évasée. Elle portait également des talons hauts noirs. « Elle est si belle. J'aurais peut-être dû m'habiller plus propre… »

\- Bonsoir Erza, tu es… Magnifique.

\- Merci, mais je dois dire que tu l'es encore plus.

Suite à ces mots, Lucy rougit et se leva d'un bond.

\- Alors, où allons-nous?

\- Si ça te convient, il y a une petite fête foraine près d'ici. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire un tour.

\- Oui! C'est une excellente idée Erza.

Lucy lui sourit, tandis qu'Erza lui prit sa main et l'entrecroisa dans la sienne.

\- Allons-y!

Erza commença à marcher, suivit de Lucy qui se devait d'avancer puisqu'Erza lui tenait la main. « Le fait qu'elle tienne ma main est si… réconfortant. » Pensa la blonde. Le chemin se fit en silence mais le fait qu'elles se tenaient la main, rendait ce moment magique. Arrivées, elles se dirigèrent vers les stations de jeu. Il en avait une où les gens devaient lancer cinq anneaux sur une bouteille pour remporter un toutou. Il y en avait une autre où c'était la puissance magique qui comptait. Une autre qui comportait des cibles à tirer avec un fusil magique. Mais Lucy vit un peu plus loin un gros ourson en peluche à gagner. Elle tenait toujours la main d'Erza et l'amena jusqu'à le gros ourson.

\- Regarde Erza! Comme il est mignon!

\- Mmmm…. Je ne croyais pas que tu trouvais ce genre de chose mignonne.

\- Tu ne le trouve pas beau?

\- Eh bien, il est un peu vieux non?

Lucy se demandait de qui Erza pouvait bien parler. « Trop vieux..? »

\- Vieux..?

\- Oui, il doit avoir l'âge du maître.

Erza pointa vers le petit homme qui en effet devait avoir l'âge de Makarov. Il se tenait derrière la station et les regardait. Lucy comprit immédiatement qu'Erza avait mal comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle se rapprocha d'Erza et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Je ne parle pas de lui… Je te parlais de l'ourson en peluche.

Erza tourna sa tête vers la droite et remarqua en effet le gros ourson qui était accroché. Se rendant compte de son erreur, elle rougit légèrement.

\- Je… Je m'en doutais!

« Je ne crois pas mais ce n'est pas grave… Elle est si mignonne lorsqu'elle est gênée. » Pensa la constellationniste.

\- Aimerais-tu l'avoir Lucy?

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas nécessaire…

\- Monsieur! Que dois-je faire pour gagner cette peluche!

Erza était déterminée à gagner cette peluche. Elle regardait le petit homme, attendant les explications.

\- Derrière moi, il y a un mur de remplie de petit lacrima. Je vais vous donner cinq dagues. Vous devez détruire huit lacrimas.

\- J'accepte!

\- Très bien. Ce sera 100 joyaux.

Erza donna la somme au vieil homme et celui-ci lui donna les dagues. Avant qu'elle s'exécute, Lucy l'arrêta pour lui parler.

\- Erza, j'y pense et comment penses-tu pouvoir en briser huit si tu n'as que cinq dagues? Ce jeu est truqué! Laisse tomber…

Erza regarda Lucy et lui releva le visage.

\- Je vais gagner! Fais-moi confiance!

Elle lui sourit et se concentra à nouveau. Lucy ne comprenait pas de quelle manière elle allait réussir à en briser autant, mais il s'agissait d'Erza. Après quelques secondes, Erza lança les cinq en même temps d'une force surhumaine. Tellement, que le mur s'était renversé, cassant tous les lacrimas.

\- Yosh! Je te l'avais dit Lucy! Alors monsieur, pourrais-je avoir cet ourson?

Le vieil homme était sous le choc. Elle venait quand même de détruire sa station de jeu… Il lui donna le gros ourson ainsi que plusieurs autres peluches. Erza se retourna vers Lucy et lui donna le tout.

\- Merci… Erza.

\- Alors, veux-tu d'autre peluche?

\- Je… Non, je crois que j'en ai assez. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Titania lui sourit en retour, l'aida à transporter quelques peluches puis elles continuèrent de faire le tour de la fête foraine. Elles ont pu faire quelques manèges avant qu'elles soient expulsées en dehors car Erza avait détruit deux autres stations un peu plus tard en soirée. « Elle se donne toujours à son meilleur, même lorsqu'il s'agit d'un jeu. Il faut croire que c'est ce qui fait son charme… »

\- Désolée Luce…

« Luce… Encore ce nom. »

\- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Nous avions fait le tour de toute manière!

Lucy tenta de lui remonter le moral et elle avait réussie. Erza lui sourit et commença à marcher, pour se diriger près de la forêt. « Nous prenons le même chemin que l'autre fois… Elle doit m'amener là-bas. »

Lucy avait raison. Erza l'avait amené dans 'leur petit coin' comme elle l'avait dit lors de leur dernier séjour ici. Lucy s'avança plus près de la falaise et vit un drap au sol, avec une tonne de pétale de rose dispersé un peu partout. Il y avait aussi un petit panier, remplie de nourriture. La blonde avait les yeux aussi brillants qu'un enfant qui venait de recevoir le cadeau parfait. C'était comme la première fois. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, laissant place aux étoiles. C'était magnifique.

\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu?

\- Je… C'est merveilleux Erza.

\- Je suis contente de l'entendre… J'avais peur de trop en faire et…

Elle ne put continuer, car Lucy avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour apaiser son stresse. Titania lui retourna le baiser puis Lucy se retira doucement.

\- C'est parfait Erza.

* * *

Elle était toujours dans la voiture, les yeux bandés, lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta. Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui venait vers elle, puis le son de la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Nous sommes arrivés mademoiselle.

\- D'accord, dois-je retirer mon bandeau?

\- Pas pour le moment mademoiselle. Laissez-moi vous sortir d'abord.

Mira sentit la main de Jiro prendre la sienne, l'aidant à descendre. Elle se sentait nerveuse. Elle ne s'avait pas à quoi s'attendre. C'était la première fois qu'elle vivait un moment de la sorte. « Mon cœur bat si vite. J'ai pris l'habitude de créer des moments magiques, pas d'en vivre… »

\- Vous pouvez le retirer désormais mademoiselle.

Mira s'exécuta et eu immédiatement les larmes aux yeux. Devant elle, se dressait une allée de bougie et au bout de cela, se tenait une table nappée d'un voile blanc. Mais ce qu'elle regarda n'était pas ce décor féérique, c'était la personne qui se tenait juste à côté de cette table. Une femme d'une beauté incroyable.

\- Je vous souhaite une excellente fin de soirée mademoiselle.

\- Merci Jiro…

L'homme fit une révérence puis retourna dans la voiture magique pour ne laisser que Mira au bout de cette grande allée. « Je n'arrive pas à croire tout ça. Elle a fait tout ça pour… Moi? » Elle s'avança et de ce pas, commença à traverser le long corridor qui menait jusqu'à la brunette. « Elle s'est surpassée… Mais j'aime bien qu'elle soit habillée à son habitude. J'espère que je ne parais pas trop hautaine dans cette robe… »

\- Bonsoir Mira.

\- Cana…

\- Tu… Wow… Euh, je veux dire. Cette robe te va à ravir. C'est… C'est un bon choix… Le turquoise fait ressortir encore plus tes yeux d'un si joli bleu.

\- Merci… Je me suis dit que le bleu m'irait mieux que le rouge…

«J _e peux déduire que la première s'enlève beaucoup plus facilement que la deuxième. Donc, si vous pensez que ce rendez-vous pourrait se rendre plus loin_. » De petites rougeurs se posèrent sur ses joues en repensant à ce que la femme lui avait dit.

\- Tu avais raison. Tu es magnifique.

\- Il en est de même pour toi, Cana.

\- Mer… ci.

Les deux mages se regardaient mais ne disaient rien. Cana sortie finalement de la lune et recula une chaise de la table.

\- Tiens. Viens t'asseoir.

La démone prit place sur la chaise puis Cana rapprocha celle-ci de la table. À son tour, elle alla prendre place en face de Mira. « C'est la première fois que je la voit si timide. C'est mignon je dois dire… » Pensa la mage du take over.

\- J'espère que tu as faim. J'ai… Je nous ai préparé à manger.

\- Oui, tout ça à l'air délicieux. Merci!

Cana prépara un verre de vin pour Mira puis elles commencèrent à déguster leur repas. Elles ne parlèrent pas beaucoup mais leur regard disait tout. Les deux savaient qu'elles n'étaient pas obligées de parler pour apprécier ce moment. Lorsque Cana prit enfin la parole à la fin de sa dernière bouchée.

\- Tu sais à propos de hier soir… Je…

\- C'est moi. Murmura Mira.

\- Quoi?

\- J'ai mal agit… Je t'ai mis mal à l'aise devant Lucy et Erza et je t'ai imposé des choses et je… J'en suis terriblement désolée. Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre soin de moi comme tu l'as fait…

Mira regarda ses mains qui étaient entremêlées sur la table. « J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait tout ça simplement pour être quitte… Je me suis peut-être fait des idées…» Tout à coup, Mira sentit un poids sur le dessus de ses mains. Il s'agissait de celles de Cana. Elle releva la tête et vit que la brunette l'observait avec un regard sérieux.

\- J'ai pris soin de toi car je le voulais. Tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Jamais je ne te laisserais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuse de la sorte. Je… J'ai aimé notre soirée.

\- Mais… J'ai agis si… Si…

\- Adorablement!

Cana l'avait crié pour être sûr que Mira la comprenne bien. « Bon sang… Elle est dure de comprendre parfois… » Pensa la brunette. Mira l'observait toujours avec de grands yeux.

\- Mira… J'ai fait tout ça pour une raison. Ce n'est pas pour entendre tes excuses, non. C'est parce que… Je tiens à toi! Pour moi, tu es plus importante que tout alcool au monde. Tu es ma drogue, tu es celle que je regarde chaque jour! Il y a tant de monde qui rêve d'être avec toi et moi je débarque comme ça mais je…

\- Je suis si soulagée, Cana…

Mira avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage mais souriait tout de même. « Soulagée...? »

\- Toute la soirée je me suis fait des idées et j'avais peur de me tromper… J'avais peur que tu agisses de la sorte simplement pour me rassurer sur ma conduite d'y hier. Mais pour moi, cette soirée voulait dire plus. Ce moment entre nous comptait énormément pour moi. Je me fou des autres Cana… Depuis que tu m'as annoncé que nous sortions ce soir, je n'ai fait que penser à toi!

Mira sentit les mains de Cana se resserrer autour de les siennes. Elle lui avait finalement dit. Elle se sentait si soulagée en effet.

Soudainement, Cana lâcha son emprise de Mira, se leva et se dirigea tout près de la démone. Elle déposa un genou au sol et la regarda.

\- Cana..?

\- Mira… Je… Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure personne. Que je ne suis pas parfaite. Que je peux boire beaucoup et peux être têtue mais je sais une chose. Cette chose est que jamais je ne pourrai te faire du mal. Alors penses-tu que… Crois-tu être capable de m'aimer comme je suis? Comme une personne qui t'aime tellement et qui est prête à tout pour te rendre heureuse, pour te voir sourire!

Elle avait fermé ses yeux et espérait entendre une réponse le plus vite possible. Au bout d'un moment, qui parut interminable, elle put sentir quelqu'un l'enlacer. Elle ouvrit ces yeux et aperçue Mira qui était à genou et avait enfouie son visage dans son cou. Cana accepta l'étreinte, refermant ses bras autour de la barmaid.

\- Je suis si heureuse Cana… Je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime… Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Je suis si soulagée… Chuchota à son tour la brunette.

* * *

Elles venaient de terminer de manger le délicieux pique-nique fait par Erza. Elles étaient encore sur ce petit drap entouré de pétale mais il y avait également les nombreuses peluches qu'Erza avait gagnées pour Lucy. Le soleil s'était complètement couché, laissant place à un ciel étoilé. Lucy était étendue entre les jambes d'Erza, la tête contre son torse. Erza avait enroulé ses bras autour de la blonde, déposant sa tête sur le dessus de celle de Lucy.

\- Dit Lucy.

\- Uh..?

\- As-tu aimé cette soirée..?

\- Je l'ai adoré Erza.

« J'espère qu'elle ne me dit pas ça pour m'apaiser… J'ai adoré ma soirée mais j'ai fait quelques gaffes. J'aurais aimé mieux réussir ce soir. Je l'aime tellement et je voulais tellement que tout ce passe comme prévu. Le fait d'avoir détruit quelques stations de jeux, avoir échappé nos cornets de glace et d'avoir oublié les ustensiles, ne faisait pas partie de mes plans… »

\- Erza.

\- Oui?

\- Arrête de t'en faire. Je recommencerais cette soirée à chaque jour si je le pouvais. Ne te torture pas de l'intérieur.

\- Je… Je ne fais pas ça.

Lucy laissa échapper un petit rire très mignon selon Erza.

\- Je te connais miss Scarlet. Je sais à quel point tu veux que tout soit parfait et je trouve ça très mignon de ta part. Mais je t'assure que j'ai passé la meilleure journée de ma vie. Je suis si chanceuse de t'avoir. Ce n'est pas rien pour moi. Tu es Erza Scarlet, la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail et surement de tout Fiore. Juste de t'avoir avec moi signifie beaucoup. Donc, ne te prends pas la tête et apprécie ce moment.

\- Je crois que tu te trompes Luce… Mon nom n'est qu'un titre. Celle qui a le plus de chance, c'est moi. Jamais je n'aurais cru que quelqu'un comme toi pouvais aimer une personne comme moi. Tu es la seule qui me voit réellement comme je suis. Jamais je ne pourrais te remercier assez pour le bonheur que tu m'offres.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me remercier Erza. Simplement de m'aimer.

\- Oui…

Chacune d'elles avaient un sourire affiché sur leur visage. Ce moment ne pouvait être mieux. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose explosa dans le ciel, puis un autre et encore un autre.

\- Des feux d'artifices… Murmura Lucy.

« Très bon timming Natsu, Happy… » Pensa Titania.

 _Flashback_

Elle venait d'entrer dans la guilde et aperçue Cana tenant un paquet dans ses mains.

\- Cana?

La brunette se retourna en sursautant, le visage rouge.

\- Er… za?

\- Que fais-tu avec ça?

\- Oh ça! Ce n'est rien. Rien du tout!

\- M.S hein?

\- Hein? Non, je ne vois rien du genre.

\- Très bien, alors je vais demander à Mira de venir voir.

Erza se retourna pour se rendre au bar où Mira discutait avec Wendy. Mais quelqu'un l'empêcha en retenant son poignet.

\- Non!

\- …

\- Très bien… Mais ne dit rien, promis?

\- Oui, c'est une promesse de chevalier!

\- C'est un… Présent pour Mira.

\- Pour Mira… Erza commençait à avoir des rougeurs.

\- Oui… Je l'ai invité à sortir ce soir et je lui prépare un jeu de piste. Je vais lui avouer ce que je ressens, ce soir.

\- Ce que… Tu… Ressens!

Erza était devenue toute rouge, elle bégayait et tapait l'épaule de Cana en l'a félicitant.

\- Erza, moins fort…

Cana amena Titania de force dans les toilettes pour ne pas que les autres remarque quoi que ce soit. « Bon sang… Quand il est question d'amour, elle ne se contrôle plus! » Se dit la brunette.

\- Ne dit rien d'accord? Demanda Cana une fois qu'Erza s'était calmée.

\- Yosh!

\- Bien. Tu es bien de bonne humeur toi. Ça fait changement de ce matin. Questionna Cana.

\- Je… Euh… Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Oh allez Erza! Je viens de répondre à ta question. Donc c'est à ton tour.

\- Lucy et moi nous sommes… Et là nous allons… Pour officialiser… Répondit-elle en bégayant.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu l'as fait!

\- Fait quoi?

\- Eh bien, l'acte!

Erza devint à nouveau toute rouge et ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

\- Je… Je! Non! Nous nous sommes avouées l'une à l'autre et… Je… Je l'ai invité ce soir pour conclure.

\- Conclure..? Donc tu es prête à passer à l'acte?

\- Non! Conclure comme officialiser le tout… Dans un de mes livres, il disait de sortir avec la personne pour pouvoir dire qu'ils étaient finalement ensemble…

\- Oh, je vois. Mais souvent, à la fin de tout ça… C'est là que ça se passe.

Cana fit un clin d'œil à Erza et sortie des toilettes l'a laissant seule dans ses pensées assez osées. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je rougit… Nous étions sur le point de le faire ce matin et… Natsu! » Elle reprit conscience et sortit des toilettes à la recherche de l'idiot aux cheveux roses. Elle ne le trouva nulle part jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit le bruit des portes s'ouvrir.

\- Gray! Montre-toi que je te montre toute ma puissance!

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas Gray qui s'était montré mais bien Erza. Elle l'attrapa par son écharpe et le tira à l'extérieur de la guilde.

\- Aidez-moi! Aidez-moi…

Mais aucun n'osait se lever pour le défendre, surtout pas contre Erza.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de…

Personne ne put entendre le reste car les portes étaient désormais fermées. Titania plaqua le rosé sur le mur et invoqua une de ses épées.

\- Er… za?

Elle s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce mais tout à coup une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle regarda Natsu qui était apeuré face à son épée et la rengaina.

\- Happy et toi, allez m'être utile ce soir. Faite ce que je vous demande et votre châtiment sera moins pénible…

 _Retour au présent_

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il allait y avoir des feux d'artifices ce soir. Lança Lucy éblouie par la beauté de ceux-ci.

\- Je l'ignorais aussi… Murmura Erza, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Durant ce magnifique feu d'artifice, d'un côté il y avait une blonde et une rousse pointant le ciel en appréciant le spectacle. Tandis que de l'autre côté, Cana et Mira étaient toujours l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Un moment magique pour chacune d'elles. Un moment où elles étaient finalement réunies.

* * *

\- Allez Natsu, tu ne peux pas prendre de pause, Erza va être de mauvaise humeur. Sermonna Happy.

\- Ahhh… Mais je suis épuisée Happy! C'est ennuyant! Moi je voulais me battre contre ce pervers! Pas allumer des feux d'artifices!

\- Allez Natsu, il n'en reste presque plus. Je n'ai pas envie qu'Erza se fâche à nouveau… Marmonna Happy.

S'avouant vaincu, Natsu continua d'allumer les feux d'artifices à l'aide de son feu jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus. Épuisée, il se coucha au sol et y resta le reste de la nuit accompagné par Happy.

* * *

 **Alors, avez-vous aimé le petit jeu de Cana pour cette première sortie?**

 **Entre Erza et Cana, laquelle a mieux réussie son rendez-vous?**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine ^^**


	6. Une nouvelle annonce

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 6 comme prévu!**

 **Bonne lecture. ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux, se tenant les mains tout en se souriant. Les rayons du soleil venait tout juste de se frayer un chemin à travail la fenêtre de chambre de Lucy. Cela devait faire un bon moment qu'elles étaient comme ça mais le temps s'arrêtait chaque fois qu'elles étaient près l'une de l'autre. Chacune avait vécu une enfance douloureuse, des moments difficiles, des pertes mais maintenant, elles s'avaient. C'était le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait leur donner. L'amour.

\- Tu es tellement belle Luce…

Elle retira sa main de celle de la blonde et la passa par la suite sur le visage soyeux de celle-ci. Erza put apercevoir quelques rougeurs sur le visage de Lucy ainsi qu'une mèche de travers. Elle en profita pour la replacer derrière son oreille et lui adresser un sourire. Elle s'approcha tranquillement de la blonde et colla ses lèvres au siennes. Au bout de quelques secondes, Erza se retira, regardant la blonde droit dans les yeux.

\- Alors, ça te…

La rousse n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer que Lucy s'était jetée sur elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle était désormais au-dessus de Titania.

\- Désolée, tes lèvres étaient trop tentantes. Murmura Lucy.

Erza se contenta de répondre en riant. Se côté dominant mais timide à la fois était si mignon. « Je suis si chanceuse de t'avoir dans ma vie Luce. Je serai toujours là pour toi et t'aimerai toujours… »

\- Erza…

\- Oui?

\- Ça te dirait d'aller à la guilde? J'aimerais l'annoncer à tout le monde.

\- Déjà..?

\- Oui, à moins que tu ne veux pas.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

\- Alors c'est quoi? Demanda la blonde.

\- Rien. Allons leur dire. Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord. C'est Mira et Cana qui vont être heureuses.

« Mira et Cana… Je voulais parler à Lucy de quelque chose et je ne me rappelle plus… Cana… Ah! Oui! » Erza repensait à ce que Cana lui avait dit l'autre jour et commença à devenir rouge.

\- Erza? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- C'est que je voulais t'en parler mais j'avais oublié…

\- …

\- Cana et… Et Mira… Elles… Je veux dire…

\- Erza?

\- Cana a invité Mira à sortir hier soir!

Des étoiles étaient apparues dans les yeux de la blonde. Elle souriait et tapait des mains, toute excitée.

\- Kyaaa! J'espère que tout s'est bien passé? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt?

\- J'ai… Euh…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime pareil mais maintenant, je suis vraiment curieuse.

\- J'admets que je le suis un peu aussi… Marmonna Erza.

\- Parfait! Préparons-nous et allons-y!

Erza fit signe de tête et se leva du lit en même temps que Lucy. C'était le moment. Elles allaient finalement annoncer à tout le monde qu'elles s'aimaient. Bien que Lucy n'avait aucun mal à annoncer cela. Erza en avait un peu. En amour, Erza n'était pas la même qu'à l'habitude. Mais elle se disait qu'elle allait s'habituer au fil du temps.

* * *

Deux belles jeunes femmes étaient allongées dans un grand lit nappé de drap blanc. L'une d'elle dormait encore tandis que celle aux cheveux argentés jouait avec quelques mèches de la brunette. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'aime… J'espérais tellement qu'elle me le dise et maintenant que c'est fait… J'ai peur… Peur qu'elle s'en aille. Que cela ne dure pas… Que je peux être insécure. Reprends-toi Mira ça ne sert à rien de penser à tout cela… » Elle continua de jouer dans les cheveux de la brunette et de la regarder dormir.

\- J'espère que tu ne me quitteras jamais Cana…

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage endormit de la brunette.

\- Jamais.

Mira sembla surprise que Cana lui réponde. En effet, Elle croyait qu'elle dormait. Sinon, jamais elle n'aurait dit ça à voix haute. Sentant que la démone était un peu déboussolée, Cana attrapa la main de celle-ci et la serra dans la sienne de manière à la réconforter.

\- Je… Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillée.

\- Ça fait un moment déjà.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai réveillé?

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas.

Cana lui sourit à nouveau puis s'approcha doucement du visage de Mira. Elle était à quelques centimètres de Mira et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. Elle ferma ses yeux mais un bruit sourd, suivit d'une voix l'arrêta dans son élan.

\- Mira! Mira-nee!

Mira se redressa et se releva d'une vitesse incroyable, laissant Cana seule dans le lit. Elle enfila un long chandail qui descendait jusqu'à ses cuisse et regarda en direction de Cana.

\- Reste là. Elle n'est pas au courant pour nous deux et je… Je ne veux pas qu'elle l'apprenne ainsi.

\- Mais Mira…

\- S'il te plait Cana.

\- Mira-nee?

\- J'arrive Lisanna!

Cana lui fit signe qu'elle accepta son choix et resta couchée en silence, regardant Mira sortir de la chambre en la refermant. Mira se rendit jusque dans son salon et aperçu sa petite sœur.

\- Lisanna?

\- Bon matin Mira-nee!

La sœur cadette se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur ainée.

\- Bon matin à toi aussi. Mais que fais-tu ici?

Lisanna se retira des bras de sa grande sœur puis la regarda en ayant ses mains sur ses hanches

\- Tu n'es pas contente de me voir?

\- Non… Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que d'habitude tu m'avertis…

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Dit Mira-nee?

\- Uh?

\- Est-ce que tu me cache quelque chose..?

Cette question ne passa pas inaperçu car Mira rougissait à vue d'œil.

\- Mira-nee..?

\- Non! Rien! Tout est parfait!

Mira tourna sa sœur vers la sortie et la traina jusqu'à la porte.

\- Je… Je vais te rejoindre plus tard! À tantôt!

Elle ouvrit la porte, la serra dans ses bras et referma la porte aussitôt. « Ahhh… Un peu plus et elle m'aurait eu. J'adore Lisanna mais je ne peux rien lui cacher. Je suis sûre qu'elle se doute de quelque chose… »

\- Mira?

Mira qui faisait face à la porte, se retourna et découvrit la brunette. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise grise boutonnée ainsi qu'une paire de petite short bleue.

\- Alors? Est-ce que tout est correct?

\- Oui… Mais je crois qu'elle a des doutes.

\- Des doutes?

\- Oui, on ne peut rien cacher à Lisanna. Je vais arriver à la guilde et elle va me poser toute sorte de question jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle veut.

\- Et toi? Tu ne veux pas qu'elle le sache..?

\- C'est juste que je voulais attendre un peu. Il n'y a rien qui presse, non?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux… Mais pour moi, il n'y a aucun problème. Je t'aime Mira et ça ne changera pas.

\- Je sais, je t'aime aussi. Merci de me supporter Cana…

\- Quel genre de petite amie je serais sinon?

Cana lui fit un clin d'œil puis la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mira ne voulait pas en parler aux autres pour l'instant mais le simple fait de pouvoir l'enlacer ainsi la comblait. Le reste pouvait attendre.

* * *

Elles marchaient main dans la main en direction de la guilde. C'était une belle journée d'automne. Il ne faisait pas trop froid et le soleil était de la partie. Une journée qui s'annonçait parfaite pour nos deux jeunes mages.

Elles étaient devant les deux grandes portes de la guilde et s'arrêtèrent.

\- Tu es prête? Demanda la blonde.

\- Oui.

Erza resserra sa main autour de celle de Lucy puis poussa la porte et y entra. Tous les regards s'étaient convergés vers elles. Des visages surpris, inquiets ou des visages avec de l'incompréhension.

\- Je vous demande de m'écouter! S'écria Erza.

Bien évidemment, Tous se turent. Certain craignait qu'elle commence à les réprimandés tandis que d'autres attendaient la réponse du pourquoi Erza et Lucy se tenaient la main. Erza respira profondément et prit la parole.

\- Je… Je suis ici pour… Pour…

Elle devenait de plus en plus rouge et serra la main de Lucy encore plus fort. Celle-ci commençait à ne plus la sentir.

\- Vous dire… Que… Que…

Voyant qu'Erza avait du mal, Lucy continua à sa place.

\- Ce qu'Erza tente de vous dire tout le monde c'est que nous sommes…

\- J'aime Lucy!

Erza expira et regarda droit devant elle avec un regard sérieux malgré la couleur de celui-ci. Tandis que Lucy déposa sa tête sur son épaule et sourit à tout le monde. La guilde resta silencieuse durant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Natsu coupe le moment de malaise.

\- Gahahahaha! Je le savais! C'est moi le meilleur! Vous êtes tous une bande d'idiot! Gahahahahaha!

Suite à ces paroles, Erza fixa Natsu du regard et celui-ci s'était rassit immédiatement. Il faut croire qu'il fallait le moment d'idiotie de Natsu pour réveiller le reste de la guilde. Parce qu'à peine quelques secondes après, Tous s'écrièrent et félicitèrent le nouveau couple. Plusieurs personnes sont venues les voir individuellement pour les féliciter. Commençant par Levy qui ne semblait pas surpris, Grey qui ne se doutait de rien, Juvia qui semblait heureuse et avait ajouté qu'elle n'aurait plus de rival amoureuse, Wakaba et Macao en leur souhait le bonheur et finalement, le maître qui les soutenaient à son tour et annonça une fête pour célébrer cette nouvelle.

\- Oye Erza! Lucy!

Les deux mages se retournèrent vers la source du bruit et vit Cana assise au bar, un tonneau de bière dans les mains. Elle leur fit signe de la rejoindre, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors les filles? Comment s'est déroulée votre soirée? Ajouta-elle prenant un ton séducteur.

\- Comment es-tu au courant? Demanda la blonde.

\- J'ai mes sources.

Cana regarda Erza par la suite et lui sourit. Ne comprenant pas ce geste de la part de la brunette, Lucy regarda à son tour la rousse, un visage interrogateur.

\- Erza?

\- Oh ça… C'est un peu long à expliquer… En gros… J'ai vue Cana hier et on a discutée et quand elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait invité…

Erza arrêta de parler en voyant les gestes de bras de Cana lui stipulant d'arrêter de parler.

\- Elle me l'a dit hier pendant qu'on discutait c'est tout! S'empressa de répondre Cana.

Lucy se mit à rire, comprenant pourquoi Cana semblait si nerveuse.

\- Tu sais Cana. Erza m'a tout dit ce matin à propos de ta sortie avec Mira. Tu n'as pas à être aussi nerveuse.

Cana devint toute rouge, regardant Erza un peu furieuse.

\- Erza… Ajouta-elle.

\- Je… Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher et de toute manière, il aurait fallu que tu lui dises un jour. J'ai seulement agis pour ton bien Cana.

Erza se croisa les bras par la suite, ferma les yeux et se convainquant qu'elle a bien agie avec un petit signe de tête.

\- Pour mon bien… Tu as des drôles de raisons toi…

Lucy regarda à nouveau vers Cana, les yeux pétillant avec un de ses plus beaux sourires.

\- Alors? Demanda la blonde.

\- Alors quoi?

\- Votre rendez-vous!

Le visage rouge de Cana revint à la charge.

\- Normalement.

\- Normalement bien ou normalement mal?

\- Bien.

\- Et après?

\- Après…

Cana semblait chercher ses mots et Lucy le remarqua immédiatement. Tandis qu'Erza observait la scène en étant très concentrée et avait de petites rougeurs sur les joues.

\- Cana..? Que s'est-il passé entre vous hier soir?

Lucy regarda Cana et semblait s'amuser avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais vue Cana aussi timide. Elle ressemblait légèrement à Erza dans ces conditions.

\- Il s'est passé…

\- Bonjour les filles!

Cana fut coupé par l'apparition soudaine de Mira. Elle souriait comme à son habitude et semblait plus heureuse. Lucy et Erza la salua à leurs tours puis Mira reprit la parole.

\- Je suis si contente pour vous deux. Je savais que vous étiez faites l'une pour l'autre.

Elle avait pris son visage dans ses mains et leur souriait.

\- Oui, je suis chanceuse d'avoir Erza dans ma vie.

Lucy prit la main d'Erza par la suite et la serra dans la sienne. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et souriaient.

\- Oui. Il faut croire que j'ai réussi à la faire tomber amoureuse de moi. Rajouta Erza.

\- C'est si beau l'amour! S'écria la barmaid.

\- Justement en parlant d'amour. Ajouta la blonde. Il parait que Cana et toi êtes sorties hier soir…

\- Oui!

Elle répondit sans aucune hésitation. Cana observait Mira ne comprenant plus rien. « Je croyais qu'elle ne voulait rien dire… Moi qui s'est forcé à ne rien leurs dire avant qu'elle n'arrive… » C'était au tour de Lucy d'avoir les yeux pétillants et être en pleine hystérie devant cette réponse.

\- Alors? J'ai demandé à Cana et elle semble ne pas vouloir me répondre…

Lucy regarda la brunette avec un air boudeur lui faisant comprendre qu'elle aurait dû lui répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas de la faute à Cana…

Cette fois-ci, Mira reprit un air sérieux et continua.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai dit de ne rien dire. Je voulais attendre avant de l'avouer mais avec votre annonce, je me suis dit que vous aviez le droit de le savoir. Vous êtes mes amies les plus proches après tout. Mais gardez ça pour vous. Pour l'instant.

\- Oui. Nous n'allons rien dire, c'est promis. Répondit la blonde.

Erza resta muette un instant semblant être prise dans ses pensées. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle reprit vit.

\- Ça veut dire que… Que… Vous êtes… êtes… En… Ensemble!

Comme à son habitude, son visage était devenu tout rouge, elle bégayait et ne semblait pas savoir comment agir puisqu'elle serra la main de Mira, puis celle de Cana sans ne jamais s'arrêter. Lucy dû l'arrêter elle-même en lui disant qu'elle les avait assez félicitées. Ayant repris son calme, Erza commanda un fraisier et resta discuter avec Cana. Tandis que Lucy était allée rejoindre Natsu un peu plus loin. Mira, elle, se contenta de servir les membres de guilde et avec l'annonce de la fête, elle était beaucoup plus occupée qu'à l'habitude. Les festivités durèrent toute la journée sans aucune embûche ou presque. En effet, un combat était survenu et l'élément déclencheur était bien sûr, Natsu. Mais Erza n'avait eu aucun problème à le mettre K.O surtout qu'elle était encore furieuse après lui. Il commençait à se faire tard, la plupart du monde dormait ou était partie chez eux. Lucy et Erza s'apprêtaient à partir mais arrêtèrent en chemin pour dire au revoir à Mira.

\- Nous allons partir. Merci encore pour tout.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier Lucy. Passez une bonne fin de soirée.

Elle fit un clin d'œil en direction de la blonde et lui sourit.

\- Ça va aller pour toi? Je veux dire, Cana semble inconsciente. Ajouta Erza.

Mira jeta un coup d'œil sur la table du fond et effectivement, Cana était endormie, toujours un tonneau à la main.

\- Ça va aller. Il va falloir que je m'habitue. Elle a toujours été ainsi mais je suis tout de même tombée amoureuse d'elle.

Les trois mages se sourirent mutuellement puis Lucy et Erza prirent le chemin pour rentrer chez elle. Une fois ces deux amies partit, Mira se dirigea vers la brunette endormie.

\- Que vais-je faire de toi…

Elle resta debout à la regarder dormir paisiblement. Et fut surprise d'entendre son nom sortir de la bouche de celle-ci.

\- Décidemment, tu me surprendras toujours Cana…

* * *

Elles étaient désormais devant l'appartement à Lucy et se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

\- Alors, on se voit demain. Dit Erza.

Elle s'approcha de Lucy et lui donna un baiser avant de se retourner pour repartir vers Fairy Hills. La blonde regarda sa petite amie s'éloigner au loin et ne put s'empêcher de la laisser partir.

\- Erza!

La rousse arrêta de marcher et se tourna, regardant Lucy au loin.

\- Je… Voudrais-tu rester ici… Cette nuit…

Les joues de la blonde tournèrent au rouge tandis qu'Erza lui adressa un sourire. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la constellationniste et lui répondit.

\- Je n'attendais que ça.

C'est par une nuit étoilée que nos deux mages de Fairy Tail entrèrent ensemble dans l'appartement de la blonde pour passer une autre nuit sans jamais se quitter.

\- Dit Erza…

\- Uh?

\- Tu as finalement décidée de ne pas punir Natsu?

\- Oui… Si on veut…

* * *

Durant cette nuit, un jeune homme aux cheveux roses passa tout son temps attaché par une corde à faire l'allé retour Magnolia-Hargeon dans un train. Inutile de mentionner que de passer environ douze heures dans un train est la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Il comprit qu'à l'avenir, il devra cogner à la porte au lieu de passer par la fenêtre. Et compris surtout, de ne plus jamais rendre Erza furieuse.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?**

 **Je tiens à remercier tout ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de lire et de commenter ma fiction. C'est très apprécié!**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine! ^^**


	7. M'aimes-tu vraiment?

**Bonjour, comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, je publis le chapitre 7 d'avance. Pourquoi? Entre autre parce que j'ai pris de l'avance dans mon écriture et que j'ai reçu quelques commentaires me demandant de publier un peu plus rapidement.**

 **Le chapitre 8 sera mis en ligne samedi comme prévue. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous confirmer qu'il y aura un nouveau chapitre qui sera publié en mileu de la semaine prochaine.**

 **Merci de me lire et bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Quelques mois s'étaient passés depuis l'annonce de Lucy et Erza. Elles vivaient désormais ensemble dans l'appartement de la blonde. Malgré les nombreuses armures d'Erza, il restait encore de la place pour circuler librement. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de place pour une personne supplémentaire. Tout allait pour le mieux. Leur relation était parfaite et leur amour l'une pour l'autre était comme dans les débuts.

C'était le matin d'une belle journée d'automne. Lucy préparait le petit déjeuner tandis qu'une certaine femme aux longs cheveux rouges étaient enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes.

\- Erza! Dépêche-toi, le petit déjeuné sera servi!

* * *

Elle se regardait dans le miroir, depuis un bon moment déjà, répétant toujours la même phrase.

\- Lucy… Ça fait un moment que nous sommes ensemble et je crois qu'il est temps de… De monter d'un niveau… Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Lucy, veux-tu… M'épouser?

« Ça fait un moment déjà… Chaque fois je n'y arrive pas. Ça devient frustrant! Si seulement ce pourrait être plus facile… Comme pour me rééquiper… Je dois le faire. Je l'aime et je veux fonder une famille avec elle. Courage Erza… » Elle prit la petite boîte qui était sur le comptoir près du lavabo et l'ouvrit. Elle regardait la bague et sourit par la suite.

\- Erza! Dépêche-toi, le petit déjeuné sera servi!

\- Oui! J'arrive!

« Allez Erza c'est le moment! » Elle referma la petite boîte et la rangea dans sa poche. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau et secoua sa tête par la suite.

\- Erza!

Avec ce deuxième appel de sa bien-aimée, Erza se dépêcha et sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la blonde à la cuisine. Elle venait de placer les deux assiettes sur la table. Elle portait un petit short rouge ainsi qu'un chandail blanc. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et avait des traces de farine sur son visage. « Si belle… » Pensa la rousse.

\- Enfin, tu es là! Je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas endormie.

\- Désolée, la douche a été plus longue que prévue… Répondit Erza en bégayant.

Lucy posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'observa plus sérieusement.

\- Erza? Que se passe-t-il?

Titania regarda au sol, le visage plus rouge qu'à l'habitude. Lucy était très douée pour savoir quand Erza n'était pas elle-même. Elle se rapprocha d'elle, lui attrapa une de ses mains et lui releva le visage pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Erza, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Oui…

\- Alors, dit moi ce qui te tracasse.

« Allez Erza… C'est le moment. » Elle mit sa main dans sa poche droite, s'apprêtant à sortir la petite boîte transportant la bague.

\- Lucy… Ça fait un moment que nous sommes ensemble… Et je crois que le moment est venu pour passer…

L'apparition soudaine d'une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés coupa l'élan d'Erza. Elle relâcha immédiatement le boîtier dans sa poche et se concentra sur la mage qui semblait paniquée.

\- Lucy! Erza! Cria-t-elle le visage remplie de larme.

\- Mira?

\- Cana! Elle… Elle est partie! Je ne sais pas où et elle ne m' laisse aucune note! Je… Je..!

Elle sanglotait trop pour pouvoir continuer à parler. C'était la première fois qu'elles la voyaient ainsi.

\- Comment ça, elle est partie? Ça allait bien pourtant entre vous? Questionna Lucy.

\- Je… Je!

\- Mira, explique nous ce qui s'est passé.

La démone prit une grande inspiration et puis expira de manière à se calmer.

\- Nous nous sommes disputés hier matin… À propos de nous et je… J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Et elle est partie. Je lui ai laissé la journée pour se calmer et ce matin en allant chez elle… Elle n'était pas là, ni à la guilde… Nulle part…

\- Ce n'est pas dans son habitude de partir de la sorte pourtant… Murmura Erza.

Lucy donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Erza puis la regarda de sorte à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne fallait pas dire des choses de la sorte.

\- Je vais la chercher. Je vais ramener Cana, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée Lucy…

\- Je vais venir avec toi Luce.

\- Non. Quelqu'un devrait rester avec Mira. Tu es sa meilleure amie Erza.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser y aller seule…

\- Erza…

\- À une condition. Demande à quelqu'un de t'accompagner.

\- Très bien.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici sans rien faire. Ajouta Mira.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de chercher dans ton état Mira. Répondit Lucy.

Mira soupira puis regarda au sol. Elle savait que Lucy avait raison. Chercher dans son état était inutile. Lucy alla se préparer et au bout de quelques minutes, sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une jupe bleu, de longue botte brune et une camisole blanche portant la marque Heart Kreuz de couleur bleu.

\- Je vais demander à Levy de m'accompagner. Je devrais être rentrée d'ici ce soir.

\- D'accord. Répondirent les deux autres femmes.

\- Merci Lucy. Ajouta Mira.

Lucy lui sourit puis alla embrasser Erza avant de quitter.

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu Mira.

\- Tu as raison…

Mira alla se coucher dans la chambre de Lucy et d'Erza, essaya de dormir mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille…

 _Flashback_

Il était très tôt, elles étaient seules dans la guilde. Mira lavait le comptoir du bar et Cana était dans l'entrepôt à placer quelques boites. Leur relation allait très bien malgré qu'elles n'aient pas encore annoncée la nouvelle aux autres. Pas même à Lisanna ou Elfman. Chaque fois que Cana voulait en parler, Mira évitait le sujet ou elles n'étaient pas seules. Mais cette fois-ci, elle allait savoir la raison de Mira.

\- Mira!

\- Oui?

\- Pourrais-tu venir ici?

\- Oui, j'arrive.

Cana plaça la dernière boite sur l'étagère puis sentit un poids sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Mira qui lui souriait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- J'aimerais… Je veux qu'on parle.

Cana regarda Mira droit dans les yeux. Sans même dire de quoi elle voulait parler, Mira savait de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Cana… Pas maintenant.

\- Il le faut Mira. Je me fou de me cacher mais je dois… Je dois savoir pourquoi? Je veux t'aider dans ce que tu vis, être là pour toi.

\- Ce n'est pas ça…

\- Alors c'est quoi? Si tu as de la difficulté à l'annoncer, je peux le faire ou nous pouvons commencer par ta famille. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra le dire…

\- Je… Je ne peux pas.

Mira lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à s'enfuir mais Cana lui attrapa le poignet et la retourna dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'enfuie pas encore Mira… Explique-moi.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas l'annoncer si c'est pour ce finir…

\- Ce finir..?

\- Oui…

\- Tu veux tout arrêter? Pourquoi? Depuis quand?

\- Non, je ne veux pas… Je n'ai pas envie de paraitre faible devant les autres si tout se termine…

\- Tu crois que je pourrais te laisser tomber!?

\- Cana, comprend moi… J'ai… J'ai peur… Peur que tu partes et ne revienne plus, peur que tu me laisse tomber, que tu ne m'aimes plus… Ce sera encore plus dur faire face à tout le monde…

\- Tu as peur de moi…

\- Non! Cana écoute moi s'il te plait!

\- Désolée, je dois y aller… Ne me suis pas.

Cana relâcha Mira et partit sans rien dire de plus.

 _Retour au présent_

Elle était couchée depuis un bon moment. Elle commençait lentement à somnoler et à se calmer, lorsqu'Erza apparut suivit de sa petite sœur, Lisanna. Mira se redressa et s'adressa à sa petite sœur.

\- Lisanna?

\- Bonjour Mira-nee.

\- Je vais vous laisser seule, si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, je serai dans le salon. Ajouta Erza avant de quitter la pièce.

Lisanna s'avança vers Mira et prit place à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mira-nee?

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Avant de partir avec Levy, Lucy m'a prévenue de ton état. Je sais que ça ne va pas.

\- C'est moi la grande sœur, c'est à moi de prendre soin de vous, pas le contraire.

\- C'est à propos de Cana?

\- Pourquoi mêles-tu Cana à ça?

\- Je le vois bien Mira-nee. Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais.

\- Voir quoi?

\- Que vous êtes ensemble et que tu l'aime! Ça fait un bon moment que je le sais. L'autre jour je vous ai surpris à dormir l'une dans les bras de l'autre. J'ai aussi remarqué que Cana boit beaucoup moins qu'avant, qu'elle dort souvent chez toi et ne te quitte pas des yeux. C'est évident qu'elle t'aime aussi. Alors, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as caché tout ça? Pas seulement à moi mais à Elf-niichan et la guilde. Tu sais qu'on va tous te supporter comme pour Lucy et Erza…

\- C'est si évident…

\- Oui. Tout le monde s'en doute Mira-nee. Alors pourquoi?

\- J'ai peur… J'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'en aller. À quoi bon l'annoncer si, si je n'ai même pas confiance… Je l'aime tellement que ça me fait peur tu vois. J'ai besoin d'elle, je veux passer ma vie avec Cana mais est-ce que c'est ce que veut Cana? J'ai voulu attendre au début et je crois que j'ai fait une erreur. Je me suis mal exprimée, tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'elle me rassure… Comme je peux être égoïste… Je n'ai pas pensée à elle et maintenant elle est partie…

Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage qui était encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude suite à ces événements. Lisanna regardait sa sœur et savait que cette hésitation était en partie de sa faute. Lorsqu'elle avait disparu et était laissée pour morte, Mira avait été dévastée. Elle avait complètement changé et c'est là qu'elle avait commencé à avoir peur d'aimer à nouveau. Malgré qu'elle soit revenue, elle savait que sa sœur gardait cette peur. Personne ne peut oublier la perte de quelqu'un qu'il aimait… Elle ne voulait pas la voir pleurer et allait tout faire pour revoir son sourire.

\- Tu sais Mira-nee, tu as toujours été là pour moi ou Elf-niichan. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour!

Elle se leva, lui adressa un sourire et s'en alla, laissant sa sœur seule à nouveau. La visite de Lisanna avait complétement réveillée Mira à présent. Elle n'allait pas être en mesure de dormir et c'était évident. Elle se leva et alla rejoindre Erza dans la pièce d'à côté. Titania était assise dans un fauteuil et nettoyait l'une de ses nombreuses épées. Mira prit place sur le canapé en face de la rousse qui lui sourit par la suite.

\- Lisanna n'est pas restée longtemps.

\- Non mais je suis contente qu'elle soit venue me parler.

\- Alors ça va mieux?

\- Oui mais ça irait mieux si Cana était là…

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit toi et Cana mais je crois que si vous vous aimez vraiment, vous allez surmonter ça.

\- Oui, je crois que tu as raison.

Les deux mages s'adressèrent un sourire chaleureux.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour on serait là toute les deux à se parler d'amour. Ajouta Mira en riant.

Erza se mit à rire à son tour, sachant très bien qu'elle avait raison.

* * *

\- Ahhh… On a fait le tour de la ville et aucun signe de Cana.

\- Elle est peut-être partie chez elle Lu-chan!

\- C'est beaucoup plus difficile que l'autre fois.

\- L'autre fois?

\- Oui, lorsqu'Erza et moi sommes parties en mission pour retrouver une petite fille. Mais il faut croire que Cana est plus difficile à trouver.

\- Il commence à faire noir, elle est surement rentrée chez elle.

\- Surement… Ou elle est dans un bar ou n'importe où… Mais tu as raison, allons voir chez elle et si elle n'est pas là, nous continuerons demain.

\- Oui.

* * *

Erza était toujours dans le salon en train de nettoyer ses épées mais cette fois-ci, Mira n'était pas là. Le silence régnait jusqu'à ce qu'une personne entra dans l'appartement, rejoignant Titania.

\- On ne l'a pas trouvé… C'est plus difficile que je pensais.

Erza attrapa la main de Lucy, la tira vers elle de manière à ce qu'elle soit assise sur celle-ci.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as fait de ton mieux. J'irai avec toi demain, elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

\- Je me sens mal, j'ai dit à Mira que j'allais la ramener mais j'arrive les mains vides…

\- Ne t'en fait pas, elle dort dans notre chambre.

\- J'espère seulement que tout va bien se finir… Murmura Lucy.

\- Je suis sûre que oui.

Erza lui sourit puis l'embrassa. Elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée et commençait à s'ennuyer d'elle. Elle était contente de la voir.

\- Dit Erza?

\- Uh?

\- Tu ne partiras pas comme ça toi non plus?

\- Jamais, je serai toujours là ne t'en fais pas. À un tel point que tu voudras m'arracher la tête un de ses jours.

Erza se mit à rire et vu qu'elle avait réussi à réconforter Lucy. Le fait que Cana soit partie sans rien dire n'avait pas seulement touché Mira mais Lucy aussi.

\- On va devoir camper dans le salon. Ajouta Erza.

\- Oui…

* * *

Elle cherchait la brunette depuis déjà quelques heures mais ne l'avait toujours pas trouvée. « Je dois la trouvée et la résonnée! Mira-nee ne va pas et je vais arranger ça! » Elle utilisa son take over animal soul et se transforma en oiseau pour pouvoir inspecter la ville de magnolia plus facilement. Le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir et Lisanna commençait à être beaucoup moins optimiste qu'au début. Elle survolait le côté sud de la ville et remarqua une personne couchée près du parc de magnolia. Elle se rapprocha pour pouvoir identifier la personne et pu finalement confirmer que cette personne était bel et bien Cana. Lisanna atterrie sur le sol, reprit sa forme normale et se dirigea vers la brunette. Elle était couchée sur la pelouse, une bouteille d'alcool à la main et observait le ciel.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?

La brunette se redressa pour voir qui était la personne à ses côtés.

\- Lisanna? Que fais-tu…

Lisanna venait tout juste de frapper la brunette en plein visage sans avertir.

\- Je l'ai mérité…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et au bout d'un moment, elle n'était plus en mesure de se retenir. Elle fondit en larme et se blottit dans les bras de la sœur cadette de sa copine.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partit comme ça? Mira-nee se fait du souci tu sais.

\- Elle… Elle a peur de moi. Elle n'a pas confiance en moi…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, elle t'aime. Ça se voit! T'enfuir de la sorte ne servira à rien!

\- Je l'aime mais si notre relation la rend anxieuse, il vaut mieux que je me retire.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu abandonnes parce que tu l'aime!?

\- Oui…

\- C'est n'importe quoi! Tu ne fais pas ça pour elle mais pour toi! Si tu l'aime vraiment, tu irais la rejoindre et la rassurerait!

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Lisanna…

\- Je comprends très bien! Tu n'es pas censé être là pour elle? Être là pour l'aimer! De ne jamais lui faire de mal!

\- De ne jamais lui faire de mal… Murmura la brunette.

«Je sais une chose. Cette chose est que jamais je ne pourrai te faire du mal. Alors penses-tu que… Crois-tu être capable de m'aimer comme je suis?» Elle se rappela de leur premier rendez-vous, il y a quelques mois de cela et se rendit compte qu'elle avait brisé sa parole.

\- Reprends-toi Cana! N'abandonne pas ma sœur comme ça! Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Le visage désemparé de la brunette se changea, devenant plus confiant.

\- Alors aide-moi à me lever…

* * *

Elle tentait d'ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux bleus malgré la lumière du jour. Après quelques tentatives, elle put les garder ouvert et observa la place libre à ses côtés. « C'est vrai… Elle n'est pas là. Elle est partie et je suis seule désormais. Je croyais aller mieux avec l'aide d'Erza et de Lisanna. Mais en me réveillant sans Cana à mes côtés, je sens la tristesse revenir… Je dois la trouver et lui expliquer. Je vais remercier Lucy et Erza et puis je partirai à sa recherche… » Mira se leva, replaça la couette et se dirigea vers le salon, motivée à pour aller trouver Cana. Elle sortit de la chambre et figea sur place. Devant elle, il y avait Lucy, Erza, Lisanna et finalement Cana.

\- Ca… na?

La brunette se tourna vers elle, en voyant son visage, Mira laissa tomber une larme le long de son visage. Cana mit une main derrière sa tête et plongea son regard au sol, les joues légèrement rosées.

\- Désolée… Murmura la brunette.

Mira s'avança vers elle, restant muette et une fois assez près, elle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça! Ne pars plus jamais comme ça. Ne me laisse plus jamais seule…

Cana ferma ses bras autour de la démone, la rapprochant encore plus près et déposa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Désolée… Je suis vraiment désolée Mira…

\- Baka…

\- Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'une idiote… Mais personne ne peut t'aimer autant que moi je t'aime.

En regardant cette scène touchante, Erza attrapa la main de Lucy pour l'entremêler dans la sienne et lui adressa un sourire. Cana était revenue et semblait aller bien. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle règle leurs différents pour de bon.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis les événements entre Cana et Mira. Elles avaient eu une longue discussion durant leur retrouvaille et tout s'était réglé. Cana avait finalement réussie à rassurer Mira de la bonne façon. Tandis que Mira comprit qu'elle devait avoir plus confiance en leur relation. Suite à ces réalisations, elles avaient finalement avoué qu'elles sortaient ensemble. C'était il y a deux jours et depuis, elles paraissaient encore plus proches qu'elles ne l'étaient auparavant. La guilde l'avait très bien prit, comme pour Erza et Lucy. Par contre, il y a eu quelques cœurs brisés suite à cette annonce. En effet les nombreux et nombreuses admirateurs et admiratrices de Mira ont vu leur souhait d'être à ses côtés envolé. Son cœur appartenait désormais à Cana et c'était officiel.

Une mage avec les cheveux écarlates était assise au fond de la guilde, seule. Elle tenait une petite boite et ne cessait de la fixer depuis un bon moment déjà. Omnibulée par ce boitier, la rousse ne remarqua pas qu'une certaine brunette l'observait de loin. Curieuse, celle-ci se leva et se dirigea derrière la mage chevalière puis déposa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Holla Holla… Mais que caches-tu là-dedans Erza?

\- Ce… Ce n'est rien.

Erza cessa de jouer avec la petite boite et referma ses mains sur celle-ci.

\- Je ne te crois pas… Nous sommes amies, non?

\- Tu as raison… De toute manière tu l'aurais su un jour ou l'autre.

Cana prit place à côté d'Erza et la regarda avec insistance.

\- C'est une… Une bague de… De mariage.

\- Tu vas demander Lucy en mariage? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi engagée.

\- Je l'aime et je ne veux pas la perdre. Je veux fonder une famille avec elle.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas encore demandé au lieu de rester assise à la fixer?

\- Présentement, elle dort à la maison. Elle est revenue cette nuit de sa mission avec Natsu et j'étais supposée lui demander il y a une semaine mais Mira est arrivée nous disant que tu étais partie.

\- Donc tu n'as pas eu le temps hein… C'est un peu de ma faute…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, une occasion va se présenter et je lui demanderai. Ajouta Erza.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée. Avec ça, je vais me racheter pour la dernière fois.

\- Comment?

Cana ne répondit pas. Elle se leva et quitta la guilde. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle va manigancer encore… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire finalement… »

* * *

Une jolie blonde dormait paisiblement dans son grand lit douillet. Ne se doutant pas de qui allait la réveiller si subitement. En effet, le bruit de la porte d'entrée la réveilla croyant qu'il s'agissait d'Erza.

\- Erza?

\- Lucy! Lucy!

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas Erza qui apparut devant elle mais une brunette.

\- Cana? Que se passe-t-il? Est-ce que tout va bien?

\- Non! C'est Erza!

\- Erza? Que lui est-il arrivé?

\- Elle… Elle aidait les villageois dans la reconstruction d'un bâtiment et… Tout s'est écroulé sur elle. Ils l'ont amené à la guilde mais elle est gravement blessée!

Lucy ne répondit pas, se leva et partie immédiatement en direction de la guilde. Elle semblait paniquée, ce qui était normal. Mais elle allait vite se rendre compte qu'Erza allait très bien. « Désolée Erza, maintenant c'est à ton tour de jouer… » Pensa Cana tout en suivant la blonde au pas de course.

* * *

Les grandes portes de la guilde s'ouvrit soudainement suivit d'une voix paniquée.

\- Erza! Où est Erza?

Entendant son nom, la rousse se retourna et vit Lucy, en sueur et à bout de souffle. Erza se leva et se dirigea immédiatement vers elle pour la rassurer, s'assurant de remettre la bague dans sa poche.

\- Lucy, je suis là. Que se passe-t-il?

Lucy se rua vers Titania la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Tu… Tu vas bien? Tu n'as rien?

\- Évidement que je vais bien, qui t'as dit le contraire?

\- Cana est venue me voir et… Et…

Erza aperçue Cana entrer dans la guilde et comprit ce qui s'était réellement passé. La brunette lui sourit mais Erza ne l'a trouvait pas drôle. « Tu vas me le payer Cana… Lui faire peur de la sorte… Et maintenant je dois lui demander devant tout ce monde… » Erza observait autour d'elle et remarqua que tout le monde les regardait. En effet, la guilde entière était au courant pour la demande en mariage d'Erza. Se devait être l'œuvre de Mira tout ça. Erza savait qu'ils attendaient tous qu'elle fasse la grande demande et ça la rendait encore plus nerveuse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Cana a le don pour faire de mauvaises blagues.

La blonde releva la tête pour regarder Erza puis regarda autour d'elle en ayant un air surpris.

\- Erza..?

\- Oui?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde nous regarde…

N'entendant pas de réponse, Lucy regarda à nouveau vers Erza mais celle-ci avait désormais un genou au sol. Comprenant ce qui se passait, Lucy eu immédiatement les yeux pleins d'eaux et mit ses mains devant sa bouche.

\- Lucy… Je…

Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent à nouveau et dévoila une personne inconnue aux yeux des autres.

\- Lucy Heartfilia. Je suis ici pour ramener Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

 **J'espère ne pas avoir gâché votre joie... La demande d'Erza devra attendre...**

 **Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensé!**

 **Qui est cette personne inconnu? Que veut-elle?**

 **Sur ce, à Samedi! ^^**


	8. Pacte avec le diable

**Bonjour à tous! Comme convenu, voici le chapitre 8.**

 **Vous allez faire la rencontre d'un nouveau personnage, je me demande si vous allez l'aimé ou non...**

 **Bonne lecture. ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

\- Lucy Heartfilia. Je suis ici pour ramener Lucy Heartfilia.

\- Sumi-San..? Bredouilla Lucy.

Sumi-San était un homme de très grande taille avec un poids santé. Il était vêtu d'un habit noir et portait également de petits gants de la même couleur. Il devait avoir l'âge du maître car ces cheveux étaient légèrement dégarnis de couleur gris. Il arborait également une petite moustache et portait de petite lunette ronde. En le regardant, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un majordome.

\- Que fais-tu ici Sumi-San?

\- Votre père m'envoi. Il demande à ce que vous revenez sur le champ. Le moment est enfin venu. Il fait dire que vous avez assez eu de temps pour vous amuser.

Entre-temps, Erza s'était relevé et était derrière la blonde qui n'avait pas répond et fixait le sol. Les membres de la guilde ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait et on pouvait entendre les murmures provenant de ceux-ci. Ce n'était pas juste le reste de la guilde qui ne comprenait pas. Erza non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Lucy, que se passe-t-il? Demanda Erza.

\- Je vais vous attendre dehors. Une voiture nous attend et ne vous inquiétée pas, nous avons pris la liberté de faire vos valises.

L'homme en question se retira et quitta la bâtisse, laissant le temps à Lucy de dire au revoir.

\- Lucy..?

La blonde se retourna pour faire finalement fasse à Erza. Son si beau sourire qu'elle avait l'habitude d'avoir s'était estompé. Désormais, il paraissait triste, remplit de douleur et de mauvais souvenir.

\- Je suis désolée Erza. Je dois y aller… Mais je vais revenir. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Explique-moi ce qui se passe, je pourrai t'aider.

\- Erza, ne rend pas ça plus difficile, je t'en prie.

Erza observait Lucy et remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle voyait que Lucy n'allait pas mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Lucy ne voulait pas…

\- Compris… Murmura Titania.

Lucy déposa sa main sur la joue de celle-ci tandis qu'Erza ferma ses yeux appréciant le geste de la blonde. Cela dura quelques secondes puis Lucy retira sa main et à son tour, quitta la guilde.

* * *

Elle était assise dans la voiture de luxe en compagnie de Sumi-San depuis un moment déjà. Aucun des deux n'avait pris la parole depuis leur départ. Jusqu'à ce que Lucy se décide enfin à parler.

\- Je croyais que le mariage était annulé. Ça fait trois ans que je suis partie et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle.

\- Vous connaissez votre père Lucy-Sama. Le mariage aura lieu dans sept jours et vous serez mariée à William Bersec comme prévu.

« William… » Lucy se rappela de lui. William était son ami d'enfance. Elle passait tout son temps en sa compagnie plus jeune jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'âge de seize ans. C'est à cet âge qu'il avait appris qu'il était l'héritier de sa famille si riche et depuis ce temps, il n'était plus le même. Il était devenu imbu de lui-même. Malheureusement pour elle, c'est à l'âge de seize ans également, qu'elle fut promise à lui. Elle n'était pas d'accord mais son père ne voulait rien savoir. Depuis la mort de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait dix ans, son père avait changé. Il ne faisait de penser à l'argent et non au bonheur de sa fille. Sa mère n'aurait jamais acceptée cela mais elle n'était plus là… Lucy avait quitté le manoir à son dix-septième anniversaire disant à son père qu'elle refusait de se marier et celui n'avait rien fait pour la retenir. Maintenant elle en a vingt. Elle a eu le temps de grandir et de trouver le vrai amour. Elle n'allait certainement pas accepter ce mariage forcé. « Pourquoi continuer tout ça trois ans plus tard… Il ne fait que penser à lui! » Pensa la blonde.

\- Lucy-Sama, nous sommes arrivés. Lança Sumi.

\- Oui…

La porte du véhicule s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un jeune séduisant. Il était grand était vêtu d'une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une cravate noir. Portait un pantalon propre noir et des souliers de la même couleur. Il avait les yeux verts émeraude et ses cheveux noirs étaient peignés en bataille. Il ressemblait aux princes qu'on pouvait voir dans les livres de contes de fée. Il offrit sa main à Lucy pour l'aider à sortir mais celle-ci l'ignora. Elle s'était arrêtée à côté de celui-ci et lui demanda d'un ton neutre.

\- Où est mon père?

\- Toujours aussi chaleureuse Lulu.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et entra dans le manoir. Vu de l'extérieur, cette demeure était magnifique. Elle était revêtue de brique de couleur beige tandis que le toit était totalement noir. Ce contraste de couleur la rendait encore plus unique. Il y avait des fenêtres partout. Que ce soit pour le rez-de-chaussée, le premier étage ou le deuxième. L'architecture de ce manoir était dans les styles de châteaux. Très large, comportant quelques tours qui se démarquaient de la bâtisse et avait un magnifique balcon au centre de celle-ci. Et que dire du domaine entier. Il y avait un jardin magnifique, une forêt, un parc, des maisons pour le personnel qui s'occupait de tout et une grande prairie. Pour une personne de classe moyenne, c'était le paradis mais pour Lucy, c'était l'enfer. La grandeur et la beauté ne fait pas le bonheur. C'était ce que disait sa mère lorsqu'elle était jeune et maintenant elle y comprenait le sens. Elle marchait le long du hall d'entrée à la recherche de son père. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas l'attendre à l'entrée pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Elle savait où le trouver. Elle était devant deux grandes portes, sachant très bien qu'il était de l'autre côté. Plus jeune, il passait ses journées dans son bureau et rien n'avait changé depuis parce qu'en ouvrant les portes, elle l'aperçu devant la grande fenêtre. Il regardait à l'extérieur, l'ignorant complètement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire? Commença Lucy.

Jude se retourna et observa Lucy.

\- Oh Lucy. Tu es déjà arrivée.

\- Ne fait pas comme si de rien n'était! Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire?

\- Tu sais très bien que ce mariage est prévu depuis quatre ans déjà.

\- Je suis partie d'ici pour te faire comprendre que je n'épouserai pas William! Et à ce que je sache, tu ne m'as pas empêché de partir.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décidé Lucy. Tu n'as aucun mot à dire là-dessus! S'écria-t-il.

\- C'est ma vie! J'ai un mot à dire et ce mot est non!

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. On ne cancelle pas un mariage comme ça.

\- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour accepter ça. Je voulais seulement te faire comprendre de me laisser tranquille. Je repars sur le champ!

Lucy se retourna, s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

\- Lucy… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Erza, non?

Lucy s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux. « Comment… » Pensa-t-elle. Elle confronta à nouveau son père du regard.

\- Qu'as-tu dit?

\- Erza Scarlet.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu d'elle? Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça!

\- Ne fait pas l'idiote Lucy. Je suis au courant pour vous deux.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- C'est dommage… Le fait que tu résiste ainsi va la blesser.

\- Tu ne peux rien contre elle! Tes menaces ne me font pas peur!

\- Tu crois ça?

\- Oui! Erza est forte! Personne ne peut la vaincre!

\- J'ai déjà détruit ta guilde une fois, blessé ce Makarov ainsi que d'autres personnes. Je peux tout à fait m'occuper d'Erza Scarlet.

\- Tu n'oserais pas!

\- Ne me sous-estime pas Lucy.

Il l'a regardait, un sourire narquois au visage. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de serrer ses poings pour retenir sa colère.

\- Je te conseil de monter dans ta chambre et de te faire à l'idée que William sera ton époux. Sinon je devrai m'occuper de quelqu'un qui tes chers.

Son père avait toujours réussi à gagner sur elle et encore aujourd'hui, elle avait perdu. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter. Elle quitta la pièce sans dire un mot et se dirigea à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Elle était dans le même état qu'autre fois. Son grand lit en baldaquin était toujours là, ses commodes, son bureau ainsi que toutes ses photos d'elle et sa mère. Au bout de sa chambre, il y avait deux portes vitrées qui menaient sur un petit balcon. Une fois sur le balcon, elle pouvait apercevoir le domaine en entier. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle adorait observer ce paysage. On ne voyait que de la verdure ainsi que le magnifique jardin que ça mère avait fait avec elle. Lucy s'appuya contre les barreaux et contempla à nouveau cette vue mais la joie d'autre fois n'y était pas. « Pourquoi est-il si cruel? Ne peut-il pas être heureux pour Erza et moi et me laisser tranquille. Je ne le pardonnerai jamais. Je ne l'avais pas pardonné pour ce qu'il avait fait au maître et à la guilde mais là, il était prêt à s'en prendre à Erza… Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Si je dois épouser William pour que rien ne lui arrive alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je suis désolée Erza… » Pensant de plus en plus à Titania, Lucy fondit en larme incapable de se retenir et de s'arrêter.

* * *

Lucy était partie depuis plus de six heures de la guilde laissant Erza derrière. La guilde qui attendait patiemment la demande d'Erza à Lucy plus tôt était désormais tous inconscients au sol. Seulement Mira, Cana, Natsu et Lisanna étaient debout. Face à eux, il y avait Erza assise sur une chaise portant des menottes annulant toute magie.

\- Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte Erza. Regarde autour de toi. Tu as sonné le trois quart de la guilde. Ajouta Cana.

\- Je l'ai avais prévenue de me laisser passer.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça pour rejoindre Lucy. Lança Mira.

\- Mira-nee à raison. Elle t'a demandé d'attendre.

\- Tu sais bien que Lucy ne dit pas n'importe quoi Erza! S'écria Natsu en lui souriant.

\- Ce doit être difficile de la voir partir comme ça sans explication mais elle t'a dit qu'elle allait revenir alors tu dois avoir confiance en elle. Continua Mira.

\- Je… Commença Erza.

\- Elle doit avoir des choses à régler, ne t'en fais pas. Dit Lisanna en lui souriant.

\- Trois jours. J'accepte d'attendre trois jours et si elle n'est pas revenue, je vais la chercher.

Mira, Cana, Natsu et Lisanna se regardèrent et en un accord commun acceptèrent le choix d'Erza.

\- Très bien. Répondit Mira

La démone s'avança vers Erza et retira les menottes voyant qu'elle s'était calmée. Titania se leva et s'en alla sans rien ajouter. Tout le long du trajet qui la menait vers chez elle, Erza avait gardé la bague dans ses mains, pensant sans arrêt à Lucy.

* * *

Le matin s'était levé au domaine des Heartfilia. Lucy était réveillée depuis un moment. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment dormit. Elle se leva et remarqua une petite note au sol près de sa porte de chambre.

 _J'espère que tu as accepté le mariage. Nous avons un petit déjeuné de prévu dans dix minutes. Ensuite, William va t'inviter à prendre une marche dans le jardin. Tu ferais mieux d'accepter._

 _J.H_

Elle chiffonna la note et la lança dans sa poubelle près de son bureau. « J'ai dit à Erza que j'allais revenir mais… Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le faire » Elle se dirigea à son bureau, prit une feuille et un stylo puis composa une lettre pour Erza. Une fois terminé, elle l'a scella puis enfila une robe avant de descendre. Elle donna la lettre à Sumi et lui demanda de la donner à Erza. Il accepta et partit aussitôt.

Elle arriva dans la salle à manger et comme elle le pensait, il n'y avait que son père et William. Elle prit place et espérait que le déjeuner se passe en silence mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Comment ça va Lulu?

\- D'après toi?

\- Lucy! Cria son père, fâché de sa réponse donnée.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Jude. Je comprends très bien qu'elle soit frustrée pour l'instant. Avec le temps, ça devrait aller mieux.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se permet de dire tout ça. »

\- Alors William, comment vont les affaires? Demanda Jude, changeant de sujet.

\- Très bien, on prévoit s'étendre sur d'autres…

Lucy avait arrêté d'écouter ce qui se disait autour de la table. Les entendre parler de leurs commerces lui importait peu. Elle ne faisait que penser à Erza. Elle se sentait mal et tellement triste. Elle voulait passer sa vie avec elle, fonder une famille et grâce à son père, rien de tout cela ne se réalisera.

\- Lulu?

\- Uh?

\- Ça te dirait d'aller te promener dans le jardin?

Lucy lui fit signe de tête puis ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin derrière le manoir.

\- Tu es toujours aussi belle Lulu.

\- Vraiment… Tu as changé depuis notre enfance.

\- J'ai seulement grandit.

\- Il faut croire que je n'ai pas grandi du tout dans ce cas.

\- Je t'aime malgré cela Lulu.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas pour moi.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de penser à cette Erza.

\- C'est à toi que je dois penser c'est ça?

\- Oui, je suis beaucoup mieux qu'elle.

\- Ne parle pas d'Erza comme ça! J'accepte ce mariage pour que rien ne lui arrive, pas parce que je le veux!

\- Alors je vais devoir la remercier.

\- J'en ai assez entendu!

Lucy arrêta de marcher et partit de l'autre côté. Cependant, elle fut vite rattrapée par William qui la rapprocha jusque dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir, Lucy… Murmura-t-il.

Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, il l'a laissa partir, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Erza arrivait à nouveau d'une mission. Depuis le début de la journée, elle n'avait pas arrêté. Elle se dirigea vers le bar pour aviser Mira de son retour puis celle-ci prit de ses nouvelles.

\- Alors, tout c'est bien passé? Demanda Mira.

\- Oui. Je compte repartir en mission.

\- Pourquoi pars-tu comme ça sans arrêt? Tu vas t'épuiser Erza…

\- J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose sinon je vais vouloir partir rejoindre Lucy et j'ai promis d'attendre encore deux jours.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile mais essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Lucy est assez grande et elle t'aime. Elle reviendra.

\- Oui, mais tout le monde à un passé auquel on ne peut échapper…

Elle repartit aussitôt au tableau des quête, en prit une et la donna par la suite à Mira.

\- Fait attention Erza.

Titania lui fit signe de la main puis quitta la guilde.

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Lucy avait quitté la guilde. Le mariage, lui, était dans quatre jours. Depuis la dispute dans le jardin, Lucy n'avait pas reparlé à William et cela la comblait. Elle descendit en bas, comme à son habitude, pour aller déjeuner et vit sur la table un tissu blanc accroché sur un bout de bois. « Un drapeau blanc… Est-ce que je dois aller le rejoindre… Peut-être qu'il veut s'excuser. En même temps, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé à notre cabane… » Elle quitta la demeure et se dirigea vers la forêt, y marcha quelques minutes et arriva finalement en face d'une petite cabine de bois perché dans un arbre. Comme elle s'y en attendait, William était là-haut et l'observait à travers la fenêtre.

\- Alors tu te souviens de notre petite cabane?

Il lui souriait puis croisa ses bras en face de lui.

\- Pas parce que je suis partie d'ici que je ne me souviens plus de cette cabane. Je n'ai pas perdu mes souvenirs tu sais.

\- Alors tu te rappel lorsqu'on était enfant?

\- Évidemment, tu étais toujours lui qui arrivait avec le drapeau blanc pour s'excuser.

\- Pas toujours, il arrivait que ce soit toi qui arrivait avec comme aujourd'hui.

\- Si je me souviens bien, lorsque j'arrivais avec le drapeau c'est que tu t'enfermais dans la cabane en pleurant. Tu étais un petit pleurnicheur enfant, William.

\- Pas tant que ça! J'étais simplement un gentil garçon. Je me disais que c'était plus galant que ce soit moi qui arrive et s'excuse pour notre chicane que toi. Alors c'est pourquoi j'étais toujours celui avec le drapeau.

\- Galant? Tu dois l'avoir perdu en vieillissant! Dit-elle en ricanant.

\- Pas du tout! Regarde, même si tu ne t'es pas encore excusé, je vais te descendre l'échelle pour monter.

\- À ce que je sache, c'est toi qui ma frustrée l'autre jour et non le contraire.

\- Arrête de réfléchir un peu et monte!

William plaça l'échelle et fit signe à Lucy de le rejoindre. Elle hésita un peu mais décida finalement de monter.

\- William-Sama, Lucy-Sama, vous êtes convoqués par Mr. Heartfilia dans l'immédiat.

\- Très bien. Répondirent-ils.

William descendit de la cabane rejoignant Lucy qui n'avait finalement pas eu le temps de monter. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent dans la maison des Heartfilia. Plus précisément dans le bureau de Jude Heartfilia.

\- Mr. Heartfilia. Commença William.

Jude se retourna et pour l'une des rares fois, Il souriait.

\- Bonjour les jeunes. Je tenais à vous parler à propos de votre mariage. Le grand jour n'est plus très loin et pour le célébrer, j'organise un grand bal réunissant tous nos partenaires commerciaux ainsi que la famille proche.

\- Pourquoi un bal? Demanda Lucy, irritée par cette nouvelle.

\- Je te l'ai dit Lucy. C'est pour célébrer votre union.

\- Quand aura-t-il lieu? Demanda William

\- Demain soir.

\- Bien. Répondit-il.

\- William, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais parler à ma fille quelques minutes.

\- Non, aucunement. Je vous remercie pour tout.

William quitta la pièce laissant Lucy seul avec son père.

\- C'est un gentil garçon tu ne trouves pas?

\- Peut-être mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve ce mariage, loin de là.

\- Tu vas t'y faire bien assez tôt.

« Jamais… »

\- Est-ce seulement pour cela que tu voulais me parler?

\- Non, je voulais te dire que demain soir sera une soirée importante pour la société Heartfilia ainsi que pour la société Bersec. Votre union est très importante, alors je te demande d'être poli et de démontrer de l'amour envers William.

\- Je suis désolée mais il sera impossible pour moi de lui démontrer de l'amour car je n'en ai aucunement.

\- J'aurais dû être plus clair je crois. Je ne te demande pas, je t'ordonne. Fais ce que je te dis et tout ira bien.

* * *

Erza venait à peine de mettre les pieds dans la guilde que Mira lui fit signe de la rejoindre au bar.

\- Bonjour Erza, comment vas-tu?

\- Mieux, parce que je m'apprête à aller rejoindre Lucy. Les trois jours ce sont écoulés.

\- Justement Erza, j'ai reçu une lettre par ce Sumi ce matin. Il m'a demandé de te l'a remettre. C'est de la part de Lucy.

\- Une lettre?

\- Oui, tiens.

Mira donna l'enveloppe à Titania qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir et de la lire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, son sourire se dissipait, laissant paraître un visage plein de douleur. Lorsqu'elle finit de la lire, elle ne bougea pas et continua de la fixer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la chiffonne et la déposa sur le bar.

\- Erza..?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta simplement de se lever et repartir au loin. Intriguée, Mira prit la petite boule de papier, la déplia pour ensuite la lire.

 _Erza,_

 _Je suis désolée, je t'avais promis de revenir mais je ne pourrai pas. D'ici quelques jours, je serai mariée à un homme possédant une grande fortune. Mon père m'avait promis à cet homme il y a quatre ans maintenant. Je croyais que tout cela était terminé. J'aurais dû t'en parler mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je crois que j'espérais seulement que tout cet arrangement s'efface en arrivant à Fairy Tail. Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureuse de toi, je ne pensais pas trouver l'amour de ma vie… Tu dois m'oublier, je suis désolée… Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ni de me comprendre. Je sais que tu viendras surement à me détester mais je ne fais pas cela parce que je le veux. Ne m'en veut pas je t'en prie. Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours Erza Scarlet. Je t'ai souvent demandé de rester près de moi et de ne jamais me quitter. Tu me l'as également promis. Mais à partir de maintenant, je te libère de cette promesse. Vis ta vie Erza, tombe amoureuse à nouveau et j'espère que tu offriras la magnifique bague à quelqu'un qui vas t'aimer tel que tu es. Tu vas terriblement me manquer. Tu as réussi à illuminer ma vie durant cette dernière année et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante._

 _Je t'aime, Lucy…_

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de cette situation?**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois pour prendre le temps de me lire et de commenter. Chaque fois que je vous lis, je suis aux anges! Oui, vraiment! Alors merci beaucoup!**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine. ^^**


	9. Princesse perdue

**Bonjour tout le monde. Voici la suite!**

 **Ce n'est pas mon plus long chapitre mais je devrais en poster un autre d'ici mercredi.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

\- Je viens de terminer de ranger l'entrepôt, veux-tu que je t'aide à faire le reste? Demanda une brunette.

\- Non. Ça va aller. Pars devant, je vais te rejoindre un peu plus tard.

\- Très bien, mais ne sois pas trop longue.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Cana s'approcha de Mira puis l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Cana.

Mira lui sourit et regarda sa petite amie partir au loin la laissant seule avec quelques verres sales. « J'ai presque terminé et il n'est toujours pas revenu… » Au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait enfin tout nettoyé et s'apprêtait à quitter lorsqu'un petit chat bleu apparu.

\- Tu es enfin arrivé. Je commençais à m'inquiéter Happy.

\- Aye, je me suis arrêté pour manger… Désolé…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Alors? Comment c'était? Demanda Mira.

\- Lucy n'a pas l'air d'aller bien… Il y a ce garçon qui est toujours avec elle. J'ai aussi entendu parler d'un bal demain soir.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose?

\- Aye… Son père.

\- Son père..?

\- Il ne fait que la manipuler… Il faut aider Lucy! Elle me manque…

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens Happy. Je vais essayer de trouver une solution. Merci pour ton aide, sans toi je n'aurai pas eu autant d'informations.

\- Je ferai tout pour aider Lucy… Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis ton chat!

Happy lui sourit puis prit le chemin de la sortie.

\- Oh et Happy.

Le petit chat se retourna pour faire face à la démone.

\- Ne dit rien à Erza, d'accord?

\- Aye!

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Mira se retrouva seule dans la guilde. « Je n'ai pas d'autres choix… Je dois l'aider… »

* * *

Le jour du bal était finalement arrivé, Lucy était vêtue d'une magnifique robe qui appartenait à sa mère auparavant. Elle était de couleur rose, sans bretelle mais avec des manches descendant jusqu'à ses poignets. Elle avait également une boucle blanche sur le côté gauche au niveau de la hanche qui ajoutait une touche d'originalité. Elle était tout simplement parfaite. Elle avait fait appel à Cancer pour s'occuper de sa coupe de cheveux. Il lui avait attaché les cheveux en hauteur et avait laissé quelques mèches le long de ses joues. « Si seulement je me préparais ainsi pour voir Erza… J'aurais dansé avec elle, parler avec elle, été avec elle… Mais tout ça, je vais le vivre avec William… » Quelqu'un cogna à la porte de la blonde, la sortant de ses pensées. « Ce doit être le signal… Le bal va commencer… » Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, croyant tomber sur Sumi ou un autre domestique mais il s'agissait de William. En le regardant, Lucy avait l'impression de vivre un de ses comptes de princesse. Il ressemblait au prince du livre qu'elle lisait toute jeune. Il avait peigné ses cheveux noirs vers l'arrière. Il portait une chemise à jabot blanche, un veston doré, une veste à queue-de-pie bleue et or et un pantalon noir.

\- Qui aurait cru que nous en serions là quelques années auparavant…

\- Tu as raison. Je me souviens que plus jeune, tu disais toujours que tu ne te marierais jamais. Que tu aimerais mieux faire le tour du royaume de Fiore…

\- Tu as raison. Mais les temps ont changés.

\- Oui…

\- Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Lulu.

\- Je suis désolé William… Mais…

\- Oui, je sais. Tu en aimes une autre mais ce soir pourrais-tu apprécier ce moment en ma compagnie?

\- Oui.

William lui sourit puis offrit sa main à Lucy.

\- Puis-je?

Lucy hocha de la tête et donna sa main à l'homme qui était en face d'elle. Ils descendirent en bas puis se dirigèrent à la salle de bal. Devant les portes, il y avait deux valets qui leur firent signe d'attendre quelques secondes le temps qu'on annonce leurs arrivés.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez-vous lever pour accueillir les futurs mariés. Lucy Heartfilia ainsi que William Bersec.

Les deux portes s'ouvrirent puis le couple de la soirée apparu sous les applaudissements des invités. La salle était magnifique. Il y avait un grand lustre de cristal en plein de cœur de celle-ci. Plusieurs tables étaient disposées de chaque côté de la pièce, laissant le centre libre pour la première danse qui allait être effectué par Lucy et William.

Ils étaient désormais l'un en face de l'autre se regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient seuls en plein milieu de cette grande salle. William offrit à nouveau sa main à Lucy qui la prit pour ensuite déposa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de William. Finalement, la musique débuta. William savait danser, Lucy également. Leur danse était tout simplement parfaite à la vue des autres. Mais pour Lucy cette danse aurait été mieux si la personne en face d'elle, était une certaine mage aux cheveux écarlates. « Malgré la manière dont elle danse, j'aurais aimé que ce soit elle… » Pensa-t-elle.

\- Luce…

« Erza… Je pense tellement à elle que j'entends ce petit surnom qu'elle me donne… »

\- Luce…

Entendant à nouveau ce surnom, Lucy releva légèrement sa tête pour apercevoir William qui la regardait un air inquiet.

\- Comment… Comment m'as-tu appelé?

\- Luce… Je… Je trouvais que c'était joli comme surnom. Je t'ai toujours appelé Lulu et je voulais faire changement. Est-ce mal?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

« Erza… »

Une fois la danse terminée, Lucy et William ont dû rencontrés plusieurs personnes par la suite. Entre autre, quelques partenaires commerciaux de la famille Heartfilia ainsi que Bersec. Plusieurs invités dont Lucy n'avait plus souvenir et finalement, le père de William. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Il avait toujours été dur avec William et ne pensé qu'à l'entreprise familiale. En fait, il ressemblait beaucoup à son propre père sauf qu'il avait réussi à embarquer William avec lui. Au bout d'un moment, Lucy put enfin respirer un peu. Elle était assise à une table tandis que William discutait un peu plus loin. « Ahhh… Il y a tant de monde… »

\- Excusez-moi mademoiselle.

Lucy regarda en direction de la voix et vit un homme, de son âge environ, lui sourire. Il devait être aussi grand que William mais il avait des cheveux dorés ainsi que de magnifiques yeux bleus ciel.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?

\- Oui.

« Mon temps de repos fut de courte durée… » Pensa Lucy.

Ils dansaient depuis un moment puis l'homme prit enfin la parole.

\- Si je puis me permettre, vous êtes ravissante ce soir.

\- Merci beaucoup, vous de même.

\- Merci. Lorsque j'ai reçu l'invitation et que j'ai vu votre nom, j'ai été surpris.

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui, je croyais que vous faisiez partit de Fairy Tail. Il faut croire que je me suis trompé.

\- En fait, je faisais partie de Fairy Tail…

\- Pourquoi les avoir quittés? J'ai aussi entendu quelques rumeurs circulant à Magnolia disant que vous étiez avec la fameuse Titania.

\- Je… Je…

\- Navré, j'ai dépassé les limites. Veuillez m'excuser.

\- Nul besoin de vous excusez…

« J'ai l'impression de pouvoir lui parler franchement… Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il vient de Magnolia… »

\- Cette rumeur était vraie. Mais j'ai tout quitté pour épouser William. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Êtes-vous heureuse?

« Non… je ne le suis pas… Mais je ne peux pas le dire. Je dois faire semblant… »

\- Oui! Je suis chanceuse d'épouser un homme que j'aime.

Lucy lui sourit de son plus beau faux sourire, puis la musique s'arrêta.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis heureux pour vous.

Par la suite, il fit une révérence à la blonde et s'en alla plus loin. « Qui était-ce… D'une manière, je me sentais bien près de lui… Ah aller! Je dois commencer à être épuisée si je commence à ressentir des émotions face aux étrangers… »

* * *

Le jeune homme mystérieux venait de quitter la demeure des Heartfilia puis se dirigea vers un véhicule un peu plus loin. Une fois sûr d'être hors de la portée des gardes, L'homme en question, se transforma en… Mira. « C'est ce que je croyais… » Mira ouvrit la portière et s'adressa à l'homme qui était à l'intérieur.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Tenez, je vous remets votre invitation. Je vous suis très reconnaissante.

\- Je vous en prie!

Ce devait être l'un des admirateurs de la démone car il l'a regardait et on pouvait apercevoir des cœurs dans ses yeux. Mira lui sourit puis partit en direction de Magnolia. « Elle n'est pas heureuse… Je l'ai remarqué immédiatement. Et ce sourire qu'elle m'a fait en terminant de danser… Il était faux. Je ne peux pas laisser Lucy marier cet homme… Je dois parler à Erza et vite… » Elle se transforma en Satan Soul et s'envola tel une fusée.

* * *

Il se faisait tard et quelques-uns des invités étaient partis. Lucy discutait avec une vieille dame qui supposément était la tante de sa mère. Malgré qu'elle n'en avait pas souvenir, elle appréciait chaque histoire concernant sa mère.

\- Votre mère vous ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux.

\- Vous parlez physiquement? Je le sais déjà, j'ai quelques photos d'elle.

\- Oui mais je voulais parler de ton caractère. Layla pouvait tenir tête à n'importe qui et je suis sûr que c'est le cas pour toi ma chère.

\- Je…

\- Oh, votre futur époux se dirige par ici. Je vais vous laisser. Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous.

La vieille dame lui sourit puis retourna voir son époux qui dormait sur une chaise un peu plus loin.

\- Luce…

« Je ne peux plus entendre ce nom… » Lucy se retourna vers William et soupira.

\- Pourrais-tu m'appeler Lulu? Comme avant… Ce surnom que tu me donnes me rappelle des souvenirs que j'aimerais oublier désormais…

\- Très bien, je suis désolé.

\- Merci…

\- Euh, je suis ici pour te demander si tu voudrais bien aller te promener dans le jardin. Je te promets que se serra mieux que la dernière fois.

Il avait quelques rougeurs aux visages qui le rendaient encore plus beau qu'à l'habitude. Lucy lui sourit puis lui répondit.

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien.

William sourit en retour, attrapa la main de Lucy et la traîna à l'extérieur avec lui. Ils marchaient main dans la main, appréciant la vue magnifique qu'offrait ce jardin.

\- Comment s'est passé ta soirée?

\- Bien. J'avais oublié ce qu'était un bal ainsi que tout le reste.

\- Je te comprends. Tu sais Lulu, je sais que j'ai changé depuis notre enfance mais je suis toujours le même William gaffeur et quelque fois têtue.

\- Je sais… En arrivant ici, je croyais que tu étais devenu prétentieux mais en passant du temps avec toi c'est derniers jours, je me rends compte que je me suis peut-être trompée.

\- Donc. J'ai gagné des points depuis le début?

Il commença à sourire comme un abruti.

\- Je…

\- Je ne te demande pas de me dire que tu es amoureuse de moi, seulement si j'ai gagné des points Lulu.

\- Oui…

« Je dois m'y faire, Je ne pourrai pas passer ma vie avec Erza… » Cette réponse le fit sourire encore plus qu'à l'habitude. Puis il s'arrêta de marcher retenant toujours la main de Lucy.

\- Lucy…

Elle regarda William qui semblait avoir perdu son petit air joyeux pour en avoir un beaucoup plus sérieux. Il attrapa l'autre main de Lucy et la fixa dans les yeux.

\- Lucy…

« Il ne m'appel jamais par mon prénom d'habitude… »

\- Nous allons nous marier d'ici quelques jours et je voulais que tu saches ce que je ressens.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit William…

\- Oui mais je veux… Écoute-moi s'il te plait.

Lucy hocha de la tête, attendant la suite.

\- Lucy, je… Depuis que nous sommes tous jeunes, j'ai toujours été avec toi. Tu crois peut-être que je te détestais comme je disais, mais ce n'est pas vrai. J'étais… Je suis amoureux de toi, amoureux de la Lucy têtue qui me traînait partout en décidant tout. Oui j'ai changé, mais je croyais que tu m'aimerais mieux ainsi. Un jeune homme mature, bien habillé et qui a un avenir devant lui. Mais j'ai eu tort. J'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais. Lucy, je t'aime et je suis heureux de me marier avec toi. J'ai toujours voulu que ça arrive. La seule personne que je veux, c'est toi Lulu…

\- William…

\- Lucy…

William relâcha les mains de Lucy pour attraper son si joli visage. Il regarda la blonde droit dans les yeux, rapprochant son visage de plus en plus près. Jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se déposent sur celle de Lucy. Celle-ci ferma ses yeux, accepta le baiser et enlaça William qui lui attrapa les hanches par la suite. Se baiser semblait ne jamais pouvoir se finir.

 _« Dit Erza? Uh? Tu ne partiras pas comme ça toi non plus? Jamais, je serai toujours là ne t'en fais pas. À un tel point que tu voudras m'arracher la tête un de ses jours…_ Erza… »

Lucy repoussa William, prise de panique. Elle venait de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire.

\- Désolée… Murmura-t-elle.

Sans aucun mot de plus, elle s'enfuit en courant, se dirigeant dans sa chambre. Le seul endroit où elle pouvait réfléchir, être elle-même… Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle déposa son front contre la porte et fondit en larme.

« Erza… »

\- Luce…

Cette voix… Lucy la connaissait. Elle se retourna et à sa plus grande surprise une jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates se tenait devant elle, en chair et en os.

\- Er…za?

* * *

 **Donc... Lucy est pas mal perdue à vrai dire. Mais bon, espèrant qu'elle agisse de la bonne façon à l'avenir.**

 **Mise à part ça, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?**

 **J'attends de vos nouvelles.**

 **Merci beaucoup ^^**


	10. Pourquoi? Dis-moi

**Bon, bon, bon! Voici la suite et avant que vous ne commençez à lire, je dois vous prévenir de quelques choses. J'ai eu cette demande et je voulais essayer d'en faire un. Donc, dans ce chapitre il y a du **LEMON**.**

 **Donc pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas ce genre de chose, vous êtes avisé. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer cette scène. Sinon, je vous souhaie une bonne lecture.**

 **Merci de me lire ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

\- Er...za?

\- Lucy, je sais que tu m'as demandé de t'oublier mais…

Un bruit provenant de la porte coupa Erza dans son élan. Lucy regarda Erza, un air désolé et ouvrit la porte légèrement de manière à ce qu'Erza ne soit pas visible.

\- William..?

\- Lucy, pourquoi es-tu partie ainsi?

\- Je … Désolée. Tu devrais y aller.

\- Mais Lucy! Ce baiser… Je sais que tu l'as aimé! Sinon, pourquoi me l'aurais-tu retourné?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je suis perdue. S'il te plait, laisse-moi.

William soupira et regarda au sol

\- Comme tu veux…

Il se retourna et s'en alla par la suite. Lucy referma la porte et porta son regard vers la rousse qui semblait ébranlée.

\- Un baisé…

\- Erza… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Explique-moi dans ce cas.

\- Ça ne voulait rien dire et je… Je croyais ne plus te revoir. Je t'ai envoyé une lettre et… Pourquoi…

\- Si ça ne voulait rien dire, pourquoi as-tu retourné ce baiser!?

\- Je…

\- Tu croyais ne plus me revoir? Oui, parce que tu m'as écrit une lettre! Une lettre? Pour me quitter même après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous?

\- Erza…

\- Je croyais que notre couple était plus fort que ça!

\- S'il te plait Erza, écoute…

\- Je croyais que je comptais pour toi! Mais je vois que quelqu'un d'autre fait partie de ta vie désormais…

Erza avait mal, très mal mais aucunes larmes ne sortaient. Elle n'avait seulement qu'un visage triste, remplie de douleur. Lucy, elle, pleurait sans être capable de s'arrêter. Elle avait blessé Erza et s'en voulait terriblement.

\- Erza… Je t'en prie. Ne m'en veut pas. Tout ça, c'est pour que rien n'arrive à toi et à la guilde. Je n'ai pas eu le choix!

Les larmes continuaient de couler et Lucy essayait tant bien que de mal à bien articuler pour qu'Erza la comprenne bien.

\- Je te l'ai écrit et je te le dis encore. Je t'aime Erza. William ne veut rien dire pour moi ce n'est qu'un ami! Tu dois me croire… Je… Je…

\- Tu dis que tu es partie pour nous, pour moi?

\- Oui, mon père…

\- Je me fiche de ton père Lucy! C'est de nous que je parle.

\- Il m'a menacé de te faire du mal! Que devais-je faire?

\- C'est ça ton excuse? Ton excuse pour être partie et pour avoir embrassé ce William?

\- Tu ne comprends pas Erza…

\- Non Luce, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends pas que peu importe les menaces et le danger qui viennent vers moi, rien ne m'arrivera tant que je suis à tes côtés! Que tu sois à mes côtés.

\- Je voulais que rien ne t'arrive… Que tu sois en sécurité.

\- Tu n'as pas pensé à moi. Sinon, tu serais revenue et tu aurais affrontée ton père. Nous aurions affronté ton père! Ensemble…

Lucy ne répondit pas au propos d'Erza. Elle savait que la rousse avait raison. « Je n'ai pas du tout pensé à elle… Seulement au moyen le plus facile de régler le problème… » Lucy entendit Erza soupirer et regarda vers elle. Elle avait fermé ses yeux puis s'adressa à elle.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

Elle se retourna et se mit en marche vers le balcon. Elle ouvrit les portes, s'apprêta à faire un pas devant mais sentie un poids dans son dos et des bras l'enlacer. Erza ne répondit pas à l'étreinte et ne faisait que regarder droit devant elle.

\- Erza…

Aucune réponse ne vint. Lucy était décidée à garder Erza avec elle. Elle la relâcha et se mit devant elle pour l'empêcher de continuer son chemin. Lucy regardait Erza et comprit que tout ça l'avait terriblement affecté. Erza regardait en face d'elle évitant son regard. Ces yeux étaient sans émotions, sans vie…

\- Erza… Je t'en prie, parle-moi!

\- Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai plus rien à dire.

Erza commença à contourner la blonde mais celle-ci attrapa sa main et la serra fort. Elle n'allait pas la laisser partir. Pas maintenant! Elle allait régler ça. Coute que coute. Mais de quelle manière..? Elle ne voulait pas la perdre de cette façon! « Sa main est si douce et si réconfortante… Mais… Il manque quelque chose… »

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de me regarder dans les yeux…

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu confiance en moi, en nous?

Lucy semblait penser, semblait être hésitante.

\- Je…

\- C'est ce que je pensais…

Erza fit un pas devant mais Lucy n'allait pas la laisser partir. Elle la tira vers elle et sans avertir, l'embrassa. Ce baiser qu'elle attendait depuis des jours… Lucy se retira doucement, commençant à parler sans laisser le temps à Erza de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Erza, je t'aime… Je suis tellement désolée. Je voulais faire le bon choix mais je me suis trompée. Je t'aime, j'ai confiance en toi et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés! Fonder une famille, me réveiller chaque matin en voyant ton magnifique sourire! Erza, je…

Soudainement, Erza attrapa Lucy et l'embrassa mais cette fois avec passion. Elle déposa une main sur la hanche de celle-ci puis déposa l'autre sur son visage. Erza tenta de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de la blonde qui laissa l'espace nécessaire. Erza explora chaque recoin de celle-ci, leurs goûts se mélangeaient, leur souffle se perdait et leur parfum qu'ils inhalaient incendiait encore plus leurs poumons oppressés, puis leurs langues dansèrent entre elles. Prise par l'adrénaline, Erza attrapa Lucy dans ses bras et la transporta, toujours en l'embrassant, jusque dans le lit. Erza s'assit sur le bout du lit et avait Lucy sur elle. La blonde rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle et commença à désliper sa fermeture éclair de sa robe situé dans son dos. Cela sembla trop long pour Erza, car elle l'embrassa à nouveau et s'occupa elle-même de désliper sa robe. Elle retira la robe de la blonde, la laissant seulement en sous-vêtement. Lucy poussa Erza sur lit et se mit au-dessus d'elle. Elle commença à embrasser la mâchoire de la rousse et descendit doucement jusque dans son cou. En même temps, elle releva le chandail de celle-ci tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'elle le retire totalement. Lucy descendit sa tête vers le ventre d'Erza et commença à l'embrasser, ne laissant aucun endroit intouché. Elle promena ses mains de chaque côtés de son corps ce qui fit frissonner la rousse. Lucy commença à remonter jusqu'en haut et retourna embrasser Titania. Celle-ci en profita pour détacher le soutien-gorge de la blonde et de la balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Lucy arrêta de l'embrasse et commença à rougir. C'est la première fois qu'elle le faisait pour de bon et Erza ne faisait que la fixer du regard. Erza comprit la gêne de la blonde et se redressa pour avoir à nouveau Lucy sur ses cuisses. Erza enroula ses mains autour du corps de la blonde et s'attaqua aux seins de celle-ci. Elle commença par embrasser son sein gauche puis le droit, Erza put entendre quelques gémissements de la part de la blonde qui l'encouragea d'avantage. Elle commença à lécher le bout de ceux-ci, serrant la blonde encore plus fort contre elle. Lucy laissa échapper d'autres gémissements et agrippa le cou de la rousse.

\- Er… za.

La susnommée releva sa tête, Lucy se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tentant de retenir son plaisir. Erza retourna l'embrasser avec fougue et sensualité. D'un coup sec, elle se tourna emportant Lucy avec elle. Erza était désormais au-dessus de la blonde et commença à lui retirer sa culotte tout en douceur. Erza descendit sa main vers le sexe de Lucy et sentit que celui-ci était déjà mouillé. Elle sourit, satisfaite qu'elle est réussi en si peu de temps. Erza commença à promener ses doigts prenant soin d'éviter l'endroit fatidique. La blonde gémit puis s'adressa à Titania.

\- Erza…

La rousse comprit que Lucy en avait marre qu'elle tourne autour du pot et inséra un doigt en elle. C'était chaud et étroit mais cela n'arrêta pas Erza. Elle se mit à tourner son doigt de manière circulaire de plus en plus vite, Elle commença à embrasser la poitrine de la blonde mais elle l'arrêta en lui attrapant le visage. Malgré ces gémissements, elle réussit à articuler quelques mots.

\- Embrasse-moi…

Erza fit ce qu'elle dit et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement. Continuant son mouvement circulaire, Lucy poussa des gémissements tout en l'embrassant, lui donnant plus de force et d'adrénaline. Erza entra un deuxième doigt sans avertir et commença à faire des vas et vient tout en gardant une bonne vitesse. Lucy agrippa le dos d'Erza, enfonçant ses ongles dans celui-ci. Les gémissements de la blonde se faisaient entendre de plus en plus. Erza pouvait sentir le vagin de la blonde se contracter à chaque pénétration.

\- Erza…

Celle-ci arrêta d'embrasser la blonde et déposa sa tête dans son cou.

\- Lucy…

\- Je… Je…

Lucy se mit à s'agiter de plus en plus et finalement, jouit. Elle laissa ensuite échapper un crie de soulagement. Les deux jeunes mages étaient en sueur, exténuer par leur aventure si soudaine.

\- Je t'aime Erza…

\- Je… T'aime aussi.

Erza retira ses doigts et releva sa tête pour observer la blonde. Elle lui souriait et d'un coup sec, elle était rendue sous la blonde.

\- Lu… cy?

\- Tu crois être la seule qui peut se promener de haut en bas comme ça?

\- Lu…

Lucy l'embrassa puis retira la brassière de celle-ci. Pendant qu'elles s'embrassaient, Lucy se mit à tâter les seins de la rousse, elle put entendre, pour la première fois, un gémissement venant de la grande Titania. Ne voulant pas s'arrêter là, elle descendit son visage jusqu'à sa poitrine, leurs offrant le même sort qu'Erza lui avait fait un peu plus tôt. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait des seins de celle-ci, Lucy retira la culotte d'Erza et commença à passer sa main sur ces cuisses.

\- Mmmm. Murmura Erza.

Lucy regarda vers la rousse et lui dit de manière sensuelle.

\- Je t'aime tellement…

La nommée se contenta de lui sourire, se redressa légèrement pour y déposer un doux baiser. La blonde lui retourna son baiser et entremêla ses mains dans les siennes. Elle commença par l'embrasser, puis elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et descendit tranquillement vers son cou qui semblait si appétissant. Lucy lâcha une des mains d'Erza et inséra deux doigts dans son vagin qui fit tortiller son corps. La blonde commença par bouger ses doigts tranquillement puis elle fit des mouvements imitant la forme d'une tornade. Elle pouvait sentir les muscles d'Erza se contracter, se décontracter ainsi de suite. Les gémissements de Titania devenaient de plus en plus fort ce qui encouragea Lucy à être encore plus agressive. Elle décida d'embrasser le corps de la rousse, sentant chaque frissonnement de sa part. Erza serra la main de Lucy encore plus fort, continuant d'échapper quelques grognements. D'un coup, son corps auparavant secoué de frisson, se raidit et la jouissance fut si intense qu'elle en étouffa un cri. Exténuer, Lucy retira ses doigts et se laissa tomber sur la rousse. Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un bon moment, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucy s'adressa à Erza mais aucune réponse ne vint. Elle se redressa et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. « Elle a l'air d'un ange… Comment aurais-je pu croire vivre sans elle… » Elle se mit à côté de la rousse, lui donne un baiser sur son front puis se recouvrit d'une couverture ainsi qu'Erza. Sans même avoir le temps de penser, elle s'était endormie à son tour.

* * *

Il commençait à se faire tard, Magnolia était plongé dans l'obscurité et le silence. Mais une seule personne était encore réveillé et elle se dirigeait vers Fairy Hills. Cette personne n'était nul autre que Mirajane. Elle était désormais devant la porte d'Erza, puis cogna. Aucune réponse ne vint. Elle continua de cogner mais Erza ne répondit pas. « C'est étrange… Dès que quelqu'un cogne, elle répond habituellement… Le moindre bruit la réveille… Ne me dit pas que..! » Mira ouvrit la porte et fit le tour de son appartement à sa recherche.

\- Erza..?

Encore une fois, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Elle chercha pour trouver un indice mais rien. « Elle est vraiment partie la chercher… Moi qui avais un plan en tête… Elle n'est au courant de rien. Je suis sûre qu'elle va se fâcher inutilement… Elle a le don de me mettre en rogne! Ah… Il faut croire que mon plan tombe à l'eau… J'espère seulement que tu ne gâcheras pas tout, Erza… » Mira sortie de l'appartement de la rousse et eu l'envie d'aller rejoindre Cana. « Il est tard mais j'ai envie de la voir… Cette journée a été exténuante… » Elle cogna trois coups puis attendit quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'une belle brunette endormie lui réponde.

\- Mira..? Je croyais que tu partais pour la nuit. Est-ce que tout va bien?

\- Oui… C'est juste que je m'ennuyais et je voulais passer ma nuit avec toi.

\- Tu aurais dû attendre… C'est dangereux de se promener la nuit. Je sais que tu es forte mais…

Cana observa la démone et vit que son petit sourire commençait à disparaître. Ce n'était pas ce genre de réponse qu'elle voulait entendre et elle l'avait compris.

\- Je ne veux pas dire que je ne veux pas dormir avec toi… Je le veux. Toujours même. C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je t'aime tu sais…

Mira ne bougea et regarda au sol. Il était impossible pour Cana de deviner ce qu'elle pensait en cet instant.

\- Mira..?

Soudainement, Cana sentie les lèvres de Mira sur les siennes. Elle lui retourna son baiser tandis que Mira la poussait littéralement vers l'intérieur de son appartement. Inutile de dire que le reste de la nuit se fit mouvementé pour nos deux jeunes mages de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que Lucy était réveillée. Elle regardait Erza dormir paisiblement. Elle pourrait faire ça pendant toute une journée. Elle s'ennuyait de sa présence et ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine. Il fallait qu'elle parle à son père. Erza le lui avait dit la veille. Elles peuvent tout affronter ensemble. Un bruit venant de la porte retentit, l'obligeant à se lever. Avant d'ouvrir elle s'assura qu'Erza soit toujours sous les couvertures puis ouvrit la porte à peine de quelques centimètres. Il s'agissait de Sumi-San. Heureuse que ce ne soit pas William ou son père, elle lui adressa un sourire. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à s'adresser à Lucy, Erza laissa échapper le nom de la blonde durant son sommeil. Curieux, Sumi mit sa tête légèrement sur le côté et remarqua Erza dans le lit.

\- Ne dites rien à mon père, je vous en prie Sumi-San.

Il soupira, ne comprenant pas la raison de tous ses mensonges.

\- Très bien, mais vous devriez lui parler. Je ne trouve pas ça sain d'être avec deux personnes à la fois Lucy-Sama.

\- Oui…

\- Justement, votre père demande à vous voir dans dix minutes.

\- D'accord, merci.

\- Merci à vous Lucy-Sama.

Elle referma la porte puis se dirigea vers Erza. « Est-ce que je dois la réveiller… Ou dois-je aller le voir seule… Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire. Je n'ai aucun plan! Peu importe ce que je vais dire il va s'en prendre à Erza et à la guilde… Mais c'est un prix à payer. Mais je dois essayer de le résonner! Je suis désolée Erza, je dois le faire seule. Je t'aime… » Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, s'habilla puis descendit rejoindre son père à son bureau. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne l'évita pas. Au contraire, il lui souriait et se dirigea en face d'elle.

\- Lucy, je tenais à te parler à propos d'y hier soir.

\- Qui a-t-il?

\- Je suis fier de comment tu as agis.

\- Fier..?

\- Oui, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

« Fier… C'est la première fois qu'il me le dit et c'est parce que j'ai menti à tout le monde sur mes propres sentiments. C'est la première fois et ça me dégoute! N'a-t-il aucun jugement moral! C'est n'importe quoi! Je le déteste! Plus jamais je ne serai sa marionnette! »

\- N'importe quoi…

\- Comment?

\- Tu dis être fier de moi pour avoir mentit! C'est la première fois que tu me le dit et ça me dégoute!

\- Lucy, tu devrais surveiller ce que tu dis!

\- Non! C'est fini tout ça! Tu n'es rien et ne sera jamais rien d'important!

\- Tu devrais arrêter de parler maintenant!

\- Et t'écouter c'est ça? Jamais! Maman ne l'aurais jamais accepté!

\- Ne mêle pas Layla là-dedans!

\- Elle aurait été dégoûtée par ton attitude! Elle n'aurait jamais aimé l'homme que tu es devenu!

Jude était rage de colère. Jamais sa fille ne lui avait parlé de cette manière et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait le faire. Il s'élança, prêt à la frapper au visage mais une main l'arrêta. Il releva la tête et vit Erza, tenant son poignet, avec Lucy dans ses bras.

\- Ne l'a touchée pas.

\- Co… Comment!?

\- J'ai juré à votre fille de ne jamais la quitter. Ce n'est pas vous qui aller changer ça.

Jude la regardait, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ces yeux démontraient de la panique et Erza le voyait.

\- Lucy, monte. Je te rejoins bientôt. Murmura Erza.

La blonde hocha de la tête puis quitta le bureau, laissant Erza seule avec son monstre de père.

* * *

Lucy monta les marches du manoir et tomba par hasard sur nul autre que William.

\- Lulu..?

\- Oh… William. Que fais-tu ici..?

\- J'étais en chemin pour te rendre visite. Je… Je voulais te parler pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Il se rapprocha de Lucy de manière à être à quelques centimètres de celle-ci.

\- William pour ce qui est de hier, je… Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Mais, tu l'as fait. Ça ne veut pas rien dire.

\- Je sais… J'étais perdue et je… Je croyais avoir pris ma décision mais j'ai réalisé que non.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- J'aime Erza et je veux passer ma vie avec elle. Ce baiser entre nous ma fait réaliser cette évidence. Je suis désolée… Je t'aime mais pas de la manière dont toi tu m'aimes. Je ne peux pas te renvoyer ton amour…

\- Je…

\- Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi… Désolée.

Le regard plein de confiance de William s'estompa. Il regarda au sol par la suite.

\- Je… Comprends. Je ne peux pas la remplacer, hein…

William regarda à nouveau vers Lucy puis celle-ci lui fit un non de la tête.

\- C'est ce que je croyais…

Tout à coup, Lucy le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Merci…

À ses mots, William referma ses bras autour de la blonde. Il ne pouvait pas avoir son amour mais il était prêt à n'être que son ami pour pouvoir rester dans sa vie.

\- Tu ferais mieux de la lâcher avant que je me fâche encore plus.

Cette phrase était aussi épeurant qu'un film d'horreur. Son ton était glacial. Les deux amis se lâchèrent immédiatement et restèrent à un bon mètre l'un de l'autre. Lucy savait ce qu'Erza pensait de William mais elle avait mal interprétée la situation.

\- Erza… Ce n'est pas…

Lucy arrêta de parler et regardait Erza avec de grands yeux. La rousse venait tout juste de donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac du jeune homme qui tomba au sol.

\- Je… l'ai peut-être… Mérité. Réussit-il à articuler.

\- Erza!

\- C'était ça ou il n'aurait jamais revu la lumière du jour.

Lucy soupira puis se pencha vers William.

\- Désolée… Elle n'est pas très compréhensible. Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je… vois…

Elle offrit un sourire au jeune homme puis se releva. « Elle n'est pas croyable… Mais je suis heureuse d'être avec elle à nouveau. Si elle est là, ce veut dire que mon père à accepter que je parte… Je devrais peut-être lui demander… »

\- Lucy, tu viens?

\- Uh?

\- Nous rentrons à la maison.

\- Qu'as-tu dit à mon père?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Partons d'ici tu veux bien?

Erza offrit sa main à la blonde et lui sourit. Lucy lui donna la sienne et se laissa guider vers l'extérieur de la demeure Heartfilia. « Je me demande ce qu'elle a dit à mon père… » Elle allait devoir attendre qu'Erza le lui dise. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. L'important c'est qu'elle était à nouveau avec l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

 **Alors..?**

 **Honnêtment, je suis un peu stressée à cause de ce chapitre.**

 **Donc vos avis seront les bienvenues!**

 **Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine!**


	11. Retour à la normal! Enfin, presque!

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 11.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Lucy est de retour à Fairy Tail et Erza est de plus en plus distraite...**

 **Découvrez pourquoi en commençant à le lire.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 _\- Lucy, monte. Je te rejoins bientôt._

 _La blonde hocha de la tête, se dirigea vers la sortir sous le regard d'Erza et de Jude. Une fois la porte refermée, Erza lança un regard glacial au père le Lucy._

 _\- Qui croyez-vous être pour lui parler ainsi?_

 _\- Son père._

 _\- Son père? Vous n'avez jamais agi de la sorte._

 _\- Tu dis n'importe quoi!_

 _\- Ah oui..? Dans ce cas, il ne sera pas difficile de répondre à quelques questions à propos de Lucy._

 _\- C'est absurde. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser à répondre à des questions insignifiantes._

 _\- Insignifiantes..? Vous dites que ce que Lucy aime est insignifiant?_

 _\- Je… Je n'ai jamais dit ça!_

 _La panique pouvait commencer à se voir sur son visage. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire provoquer._

 _\- Pourtant, c'est ce que vous venez de dire. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser à répondre à des questions insignifiantes. N'est-ce pas?_

 _\- Je…_

 _\- Vous vous dites son père, mais vous vous souciez que de vous. Vous ne pensez pas du tout à son bonheur._

 _\- Comment oses-tu!?_

 _\- Comment? Parce que j'aime votre fille. Si vous l'aimiez vraiment, vous auriez des arguments mais rien ne sort de votre bouche._

 _\- Tu n'as aucun droit de dire que je n'aime pas ma fille!_

 _\- Alors quel genre d'amour est-ce..? Quel genre d'amour avez-vous pour obliger votre fille d'épouser un homme qu'elle n'aime pas? De quitter sa famille? De quitter celle qu'elle aime vraiment? Je ne vois aucun amour pour ces actes. Seulement de l'égoïsme!_

 _Jude ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était pris par la panique et avait perdu tous ses moyens. Son regard n'était plus en direction d'Erza mais bien au sol._

 _\- J'aime Lucy, jamais je ne lui ferai du mal. Je l'a rendrai heureuse. C'est pour cette raison que je l'épouserai! Et que je fonderai une famille! Je vais chérir ma famille toute ma vie, je donnerai tout mon temps pour eux et je vais les aimer peu importe leur choix!_

 _Jude tomba, les genoux au sol. Son visage paniqué était accompagné par quelques sueurs sur le côté de son visage ainsi que son cou._

 _\- Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire. Ajouta Erza._

 _La rousse invoqua une épée et la pointa en direction de Jude qui regardait toujours au sol._

 _\- Si vous faites pleurer Lucy à nouveau, je jure que je n'aurai aucune pitié comme aujourd'hui. Parce qu'on ne fait pas du mal à ma famille!_

 _Suite au mot famille, Jude écarquilla les yeux et sa respiration se fit encore plus difficile. Erza le regarda quelques secondes puis laissa tomber son épée à ses côtés puis partit rejoindre Lucy._

* * *

\- Erza? Erza?

La susnommée regarda en direction de la blonde qui était assise en face d'elle. Lucy était enfin revenue et cela faisait quelques semaines déjà. Elles étaient à la guilde pour passer du temps avec les autres mais Erza semblait être ailleurs.

\- Dit, tu m'écoutes?

\- Désolée Luce, je pensais à quelque chose.

Lucy observa Erza d'un air interrogateur.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je t'écoute maintenant.

\- Je disais pour une cinquième fois, qu'as-tu dis à mon père?

\- Seulement la vérité.

\- Et la vérité est?

\- Que je suis folle de toi.

Suite à cette révélation, Lucy se mit immédiatement à rougir tandis qu'Erza se mit à rire. Observant la scène au loin, Cana arriva côté de la blonde et enfila son bras autour de son cou.

\- Holla, Holla. Lucy qui rougit? Que lui as-tu dit Erza?

\- Seulement que je…

\- Non! S'écria Lucy.

Erza regarda Lucy d'une drôle de manière, ce demandant pourquoi celle-ci ne voulait pas qu'elle dise à Cana ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt.

\- Cana, tu ne devrais pas aider Mira-nee à la place?

Lisanna se tenait au côté d'Erza, les bras sur les hanches, attendant une réponse.

\- Oui, oui… Mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Toi, y compris Lisanna!

« Que veut-elle… J'espère que ce n'est rien de stupide. » Pensa la blonde.

\- Mira et moi organisons une soirée de fille et nous vous invitons! Et non, il n'y aura pas d'alcool ou de jeu du style d'action, vérité.

Cana regarda en direction de Lucy et lui sourit, forçant celle-ci à regarder ailleurs.

\- Que va-t-il avoir dans ce cas? Demanda Erza.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire! Mais ce sera très bien!

Cana observa désormais Erza mais au lieu d'un sourire, elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Décidemment, Erza ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait les expressions féminines.

\- J'aimerais bien mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir… Ajouta Lisanna en rougissant.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le remettre pour plus tard. Répondit la brunette.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas!

Lisanna partit ensuite sans prévenir aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait laissant les trois autres mages ensembles. Ne comprenant pas son geste aussi timide, Cana secoua la tête puis regarda vers Lucy et Erza.

\- Nous serons là!

\- Hein? Ajouta Lucy.

La réponse d'Erza réjouit la brunette qui leur sourit puis partit par la suite en leur donnant l'appartement de Mira comme lieu de rendez-vous. Lucy regarda par la suite la rousse avec insistance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Tu n'as pas cru bon de me demander mon avis?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas..?

\- La dernière fois, tout ça avait mal tourné.

\- Mais à la fin, nous étions ensemble non?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Aller, ça fait longtemps que nous nous sommes vues tous les quatre.

Lucy soupira, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter cette soirée.

\- Très bien…

\- C'est avantageux pour moi.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus.

Lucy se souvint par la suite de cette soirée malaisante. Elle était entrée chez Erza et l'avait agressé. Quelques rougeurs apparurent tandis qu'Erza se mit à rire. Ne trouvant pas ça drôle, Lucy se leva et assena un coup de poing sur la tête de la rousse.

\- Aye… Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

\- Tu sais pourquoi!

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû… Maintenant, je dois te punir.

Erza regardait Lucy un sourire démoniaque au visage. Celle-ci comprit immédiatement ces intentions et pris la fuite vers l'extérieur suivit d'Erza à ses trousses.

\- Kyaaa! Erza arrête!

Suite à ses paroles, plus rien ne se fit entendre. Lucy devait être déjà loin de la guilde ou peut-être même capturé par Titania. Cana se dirigea vers le bar et s'adressa à la jolie barmaid qui nettoyait quelques verres.

\- Lucy et Erza vont venir ce soir, mais ta sœur non. Elle a dit qu'elle a quelque chose de prévue.

\- Oui, je sais!

\- Tu sais?

\- Oui, elle a un rendez-vous!

\- Un rendez-vous? Avec qui?

\- Je ne crois pas pouvoir le dire… Lisanna voulait garder ça secret…

\- Ah aller… On est sensée tout ce dire, non?

Cana regardait Mira avec de petit yeux qui implorait sa pitié. Incapable de résister, Mira s'approcha de Cana et chuchota le nom de la personne dans son oreille.

\- Non! C'est pas vrai?

* * *

Il devait être au alentour de dix-neuf heures, le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon. Erza et Lucy se dirigeait vers Fairy Hills en vue de leur soirée de fille. Erza avait quelques pas d'avance sur Lucy qui semblait exténuée.

\- Erza…

\- Oui?

\- Transporte-moi, je suis épuisée!

\- Épuisée?

\- Ne fait pas comme si tu ne savais rien!

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Luce.

\- C'est de ta faute! Tu m'as pourchassé à travers la ville et ensuite tu m'as torturé en me chatouillant!

Erza ricana, se souvenant de la torture qu'elle lui avait infligée un peu plus tôt.

\- Erza..!

\- Très bien… Très bien.

Lucy sourit, heureuse d'avoir gagné sa cause. Elle se dirigea vers Erza, enroula ses bras autour de son cou puis Erza l'attrapa. Titania continua son chemin avec Lucy qui était appuyée sur son dos.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable…

« Elle finit toujours par accepter mes demandes… » Pensa la blonde. Le chemin se fit assez rapidement car Erza avait décidé de courir jusqu'à l'appartement de Mira. Avant même d'avoir pu cogner à la porte, La démone ouvrit la porte et leur sourit. Puis regarda vers Lucy d'une drôle de manière.

\- Lucy?

\- Si tu veux savoir pourquoi Erza me transporte, tu n'as qu'à lui demander.

Mira regarda ensuite vers Erza, attendant la suite de l'histoire.

\- Longue histoire…

Voyant le visage d'Erza et la manière dont elle a répondu, Mira ne put s'empêcher de rire. Erza lâcha la blonde puis Mira les firent entrer. Cana était dans la salle commune en train de placer un film sur la lacrima-vision.

\- Holla les filles! Prêtes pour un film?

\- Un film? Questionna Lucy.

\- Oui!

\- Dis-moi que c'est une comédie…

\- Non!

\- Un film romantique..?

\- En fait, Cana a eu l'idée de faire une soirée d'horreur… Ajouta Mira.

\- Quoi!?

Suite au mot horreur, Lucy commença à trembler légèrement et son teint se fit plus pâle qu'à l'habitude.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu as peur Lucy? Demanda Cana d'un ton moqueur

\- N-Non! Pas du tout!

\- Parfait! Tu vois Mira, tu es la seule qui a peur.

\- Pas tant que ça… Murmura la démone.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas commençons! S'écria Cana.

\- Installez-vous, je vais aller chercher quelques couvertures…

\- Bonne idée! Si l'une de nous a froid, ça va aider! Attends-moi Mira je vais t'aider! Lança Lucy

Mira et Lucy partirent vers la chambre à coucher tandis qu'Erza et Cana prirent place sur le canapé. Elles étaient chacune assise à chaque extrémité de celui-ci, laissant le milieu libre pour Lucy et Mira.

\- Alors? Commença la brunette.

\- Alors quoi?

\- La bague!

\- Avec ce qui s'est passé, je préfère attendre un peu.

\- C'est censé être le contraire justement! Tu l'as sauvé des griffes de son père! Quoi de plus romantique.

\- Je… Je vais voir.

\- Très bien, mais cette soirée pourrait t'aider, tu sais!

\- Comment?

\- Eh bien… Lucy a peur et c'est évident. Même si elle prétend le contraire.

\- Et alors..?

\- Et alors..! Toute la soirée, tu vas pouvoir la rassurer dans tes bras! Tu seras son héroïne pour la seconde fois. Et pour cette nuit… Tu vas avoir le meilleur! Et c'est après tout ça que tu lui fais ta grande demande.

Un soupire se fit entendre de la part d'Erza. Elle croisa ses bras au niveau de la poitrine puis ferma ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu t'y connais un peu trop sur ce sujet et que tout ce scénario était déjà prévu…

Cana esquissa un sourire puis l'arrivé de Mira et Lucy arrêta leur discussion. Les deux prirent place au milieu du canapé comme convenu. Lucy était à côté d'Erza et de Mira tandis que Mir se tenait à côté de Cana et de Lucy. La blonde et la démone se placèrent de la même manière. Elles avaient recroquevillé leurs jambes jusqu'à leur corps et s'étaient couvert d'une couverture. Le film débuta par la suite. Le début était plutôt tranquille comme chaque film d'horreur mais malgré cela, Lucy et Mira étaient déjà stressées. « Il faut croire que Cana s'est trompée… Lucy ne me colle pas du tout. Elle est plutôt proche de Mira en fait… Pourtant Mira a aussi peur qu'elle alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle reste collé à elle. Devrais-je faire semblant d'avoir peur pour avoir un peu d'attention… » Pensa Titania. Malgré ses pensées, Erza décida d'agir de la même manière. Cana, elle, semblait concentrée dans le film. Elle n'avait pas quitté la lacrima-vision une seule fois. Tandis que Lucy et Mira cachaient leur visage de temps à autre lorsque la musique stressante commençait à jouer.

Elles étaient rendu au milieu du film et le plan de Cana n'avait pas marché jusqu'à maintenant. Erza déposa sa tête sur la paume de main puis regarda la scène du film. « La suite est évidente… Elle va entrer dans la pièce, fermera la porte pensant qu'elle est en sécurité et comma par magie, le tueur sera là et ce sera la fin pour elle… Trop prévisible.» Pensa Erza. « Enfin, l'action va commencer! » Pensa la brunette. « Va te cacher! Aller! » Pensa à son tour Mira. « Court! Entre là, vite! » Fini par penser Lucy.

\- Kyaa! Crièrent soudainement Lucy et Mira.

Elles se prirent aussitôt dans leur bras et se cachèrent en collant leur front l'un contre l'autre. Malgré le cri aigu des deux mages, Cana ne bougea pas d'un poil et regarda le film sans broncher. Cependant, Erza, elle, n'avait rien manqué et se mit à rire. Entendant sa copine ricaner, Lucy regarda en sa direction, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Erza…

\- Oui, oui…

Erza prit Lucy dans ses bras de manière à la rassurer. « Cana à peut-être raison… » Voyant qu'Erza réconforta Lucy, Mira regarda vers Cana qui ne la regardait pas du tout.

\- Cana!

La brunette ne bougea toujours pas. Mira décida de regarder à nouveau vers la lacrima-vision puis tout d'un coup, le tueur apparut.

\- Kyaa!

La démone sauta dans sur Cana et se cacha dans la poitrine de celle-ci. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le film se termina. Cana semblait avoir apprécié celui-ci mais Mira et Lucy, elles, semblaient traumatisées.

\- Je l'ai bien aimé, ça vous dirais un autre?

\- Si la majorité accepte, pourquoi pas. Répondit Erza.

\- Je… Commença Mira.

\- Non!

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur Lucy… Demanda Cana.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste que je viens de me souvenir que… Erza et moi devons… Devons rentrer pour faire vous savez quoi!

Surprise, Cana, Mira et Erza regardèrent Lucy, ne comprenant plus rien. Pensant un peu plus à ce que la blonde voulait dire, Erza prit quelques rougeurs au niveau des joues. Lucy le leva par la suite, attrapa la main d'Erza et la traîna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Merci les filles! On se voit demain à la guilde! S'exclama Lucy avant de partir, laissant Mira et Cana toujours sous le choc.

* * *

Elles marchèrent main dans la main en direction de leur appartement près du canal. La nuit s'était installée et les rues de Magnolia étaient plongées dans l'obscurité.

\- Tu sais, tu aurais pu simplement dire que tu avais peur au lieu de leur dire que nous devions aller faire… Tu sais quoi.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas eu peur. Je voulais juste rentrer et être avec toi.

\- Tu mens très mal Luce…

Lucy regarda au sol, Erza avait raison, elle mentait très mal. Ce film l'avait vraiment traumatisée. Erza remarqua la gêne de la blonde et l'attrapa dans ses bras comme on le fait pour transporter une mariée.

\- Erza!

La susnommée ne répondit pas et commença à marcher.

\- Erza!

Elle ne répondit toujours pas et n'arrêta pas non plus de marcher. Lucy finit finalement par se calmer et déposa sa tête contre sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à leur appartement. Une fois entrée, Erza déposa Lucy au sol et se dirigea vers leur chambre, laissant Lucy seule dans le salon.

\- Erza…

\- Je reviens, je dois simplement déposer quelque chose.

\- D'accord…

Lucy s'assit sur un fauteuil, attendant le retour de la rousse. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle n'était toujours pas revenue.

\- Erza..?

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre dans l'appartement. C'était le silence total.

\- Erza, si tu essais de me faire peur, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Aucune réponse. Lucy se leva mais la voix d'Erza l'arrêta à mi-chemin entre le salon et la chambre à coucher.

\- Ferme les yeux Luce.

\- Erza, tu es mieux de ne pas…

\- S'il te plait.

\- Très bien…

Lucy ferma les yeux et au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit quelque chose se glissa sur son doigt. Curieuse, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Erza, un genou au sol lui tenant la main. Sa main en question, avait un doigt où une magnifique bague s'était logée.

\- Lucy, j'ai répété plusieurs fois mon discours pour être sûre qu'il soit parfait, J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de te le demander. Mais je crois que maintenant est le moment parfait pour ça. J'oublie mon discours et je vais parler avec mon cœur. Nous avons eu des hauts et des bas, mais mon amour pour toi, ne cesse de grandir. Ton sourire me charme comme au tout premier jour. Tes yeux si pétillant, ce sont eux que je veux voir le matin. Tes mains me réconfortent chaque fois et jamais cela ne changera. Je suis prête à chasser les monstres de notre chambre pour t'assurer que tout va bien aller. Te porter dans mes bras pour t'aider à avancer et d'être là pour t'accompagner le reste de ta vie. Je suis également prête à endura ta tête dure ainsi que ton air boudeur le matin. Je suis prête pour nous, pour une famille, pour toi. Luce… Je t'aime et je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te demander en retour. Lucy, veux-tu m'épouser?

Incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, Lucy en laissa tomber quelques-unes le long de son visage. Malgré cela, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui…

Erza lui sourit instantanément puis se leva pour embrasser sa future femme. Erza qui était connu pour ne pas être expressive et émotionnelle, laissa tomber une larme durant leur baiser qui ne pouvait être plus parfait que cela. Elle avait ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé. Quelqu'un qui l'aime pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Encore plus parfait que ça, cette personne avait accepté de devenir sa femme. Peut-être que le plan de Cana n'avait pas parfaitement marché, mais grâce à elle, elle avait eu le courage de faire sa demande à Lucy et pour cela, elle allait lui être reconnaissante toute sa vie.

* * *

 **Cette fiction est sur le point de se terminer. D'après moi, je devrais publier maximum 5 chapitres supplémentaire.**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre et de la fameuse demande d'Erza?**

 **J'attends de vos nouvelles.**


	12. Je serai là, je t'en fais la promesse

**Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 12 ^^**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

La neige tombait petit à petit, recouvrant lentement la ville de Magnolia. Les élégants oiseaux migrateurs formaient une arche dans le ciel préparant leur départ vers le sud de Fiore. L'air frais de cette journée était parfaite pour les adeptes des marches ou simplement pour faire une bataille de boule de neige. C'était l'exemple parfait d'une journée paisible dans cette belle grande ville. Sauf pour une certaine famille qui se préparait et comme chaque fois, elle était en retard…

\- Alice! Dépêche-toi mon trésor. Cria une jolie blonde du bas des marches.

\- J'arrive maman!

En un rien de temps, une petite fille au visage d'ange descendit les escaliers en direction de sa mère. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés accompagné d'une tresse regroupant son toupet puis qui descendait, se fondant ainsi dans le reste de sa longue chevelure. Ces yeux étaient d'un bleu ciel, lorsqu'il regardait vers le soleil, on aurait dit des diamants. Et que dire de son sourire qui formait de petites pommettes. Elle portait un petit manteau rose qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux qui n'était pas attaché ainsi qu'un foulard et une tuque à pompon de couleur blanche. Voyons cela, Lucy boutonna son manteau, replaça sa tuque et lui enfila des mitaines blanches.

\- Voilà, comme ça tu es parfaite!

Suite au sourire que ça mère lui fit, Alice s'empressa de la serrer dans ses bras et d'échapper un petit rire dans son cou. Au bout d'un moment, Lucy retira Alice de ses bras et attrapa sa main, se dirigeant à l'extérieure. Cela faisait déjà huit ans qu'Erza avait demandé Lucy en mariage. En y repensant, ce souvenir semblait si loin. La dispute avec son père, William… Depuis tout ce temps, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Jude. Il n'était pas venu à leur mariage et il n'avait jamais vue Alice qui avait maintenant sept ans. Il avait complètement disparu de sa vie depuis ce jour. Tellement de choses ont changé dans ces huit années… L'arrivé d'Alice en est une. Lucy se souvint qu'Erza n'était pas du tout à l'aise dans ses débuts en tant que mère. Mais elle avait su s'amélioré et devenir une maman exceptionnelle.

Lucy et Alice marchaient depuis un moment déjà vers une direction familière pour cette petite famille. Main dans la main, elle profitait de se temps agréable et de cette belle neige qui tombait laissant place à un sol brillant. Elles passèrent devant le magasin Heart Kreuz, une boutique de pâtisserie, une armurerie, passèrent un petit pont traversant ainsi le canal qui était désormais gelé. Plus elles avancèrent et plus de gens saluaient Lucy en chemin ou lui souriaient tout simplement. Lucy se contentait de leur adresser un sourire accompagné d'un signe de tête.

\- Maman?

\- Oui trésor?

\- Qui sont ces gens qui te sourient?

\- Eh bien, je ne l'ai connait pas tous mais ils font partie de Magnolia. La plupart sont des habitants n'ayant aucune capacité en magie.

\- Aucune?

\- Oui, nous ne possédons pas tous de la magie. C'est pour ça que les guildes sont importantes. Comme la nôtre.

\- Mais si tu ne l'es connais pas, pourquoi il te dise bonjour?

\- Ce sont simplement des gens courtois et gentils.

\- Uh?

\- Je t'expliquerai une autre fois. Regarde. La gare est droit devant.

Alice se contenta de lâcher un cri de joie et sans avertir, partie en courant en sa direction.

\- Alice! Attends-moi! Cria Lucy tenta de rejoindre sa petite fille parmi la foule de gens.

Sans succès, elle n'écouta pas sa mère et se faufila à travers les personnes pour être la première devant la porte du train. La porte s'ouvrit, puis elle observa les personnes descendre, les scrutant un à un pour être sûre de ne pas manquer celle qu'elle attendait. Au bout de quelques secondes, une femme ayant les cheveux de couleur écarlate descendit vêtue d'une armure signé Heart Kreuz.

\- Maman!

Alice se dirigea vers la rousse, le sourire aux lèvres. La susnommée regarda en sa direction puis un sourire s'afficha à son tour. Erza se pencha puis l'attrapa dans ses bras en l'a serrant fort pour être sûre qu'elle ne la quitte pas.

\- Je suis la première à te faire un calin!

Cette déclaration la fit rire puis elle prit la peine de lui répondre.

\- Je suis contente que ce soit toi. Tu m'as terriblement manqué!

Suite à cette annonce de sa mère, Alice retira sa tête de son cou et la regarda, le regard empli de joie.

\- Pour de vrai!?

\- Vrai de vrai. Je ne fais que penser à toi à chaque instant. Mais ne le dit pas à maman.

Alice se contenta d'accepter en hochant la tête avec le regard le plus sérieux au monde. Erza lui sourit mais cela ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'une certaine personne se racla la gorge pour les informer qu'elle était présente. Alice et Erza se retournèrent, virent Lucy qui se tenait les hanches et qui les observait. Elles savaient exactement qu'elles allaient se faire grondées. Elles affichèrent un sourire qui laissait paraître un état de quiétude ou alors effrayé.

\- Premièrement, Alice.

\- Oui maman… Murmura-t-elle.

\- On ne se met pas à courir de la sorte! Surtout lorsqu'il y a tant de gens. Tu aurais pu te faire kidnappée ou blessée! Tu es encore jeune, tu dois toujours être avec un adulte. Compris?

\- Oui… Répondit-elle en regardant au sol.

Lucy regarda ensuite vers Erza, toujours avec un regard furieux.

\- Et enfin…

\- Moi? Questionna la rousse.

\- Oui toi! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas approprié de faire des cachoteries. Tu viens d'arriver et j'ai l'impression d'avoir deux enfants…

\- Je…

\- J'espère pour toi que tu as pensé un peu à moi malgré ce que tu viens de dire à notre fille sinon tu n'auras pas le droit à ta surprise.

\- Ma surprise..?

\- Un fraisier… Chuchota Alice.

En entendant ce mot, Erza sembla revive soudainement. Elle s'approcha de Lucy, toujours avec Alice dans ses bras, et la serra vers elle avec son bras libre.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à toi! Je ne faisais que plaisanter avec Alice. Je n'ai pensé qu'à vous deux.

Elle donna par la suite un baiser à la blonde. Pendant ce temps, Alice se couvrit les yeux chose qu'Erza avait remarquée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice?

\- On ne se donne pas des bisous devant les gens!

\- Comment ça? Demanda la blonde.

\- Oh… Est-ce que notre petite fille serait quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les bisous..?

Erza affichait un sourire démoniaque et se rapprocha lentement d'Alice jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à donner des baisers sur ses joues sans arrêt.

\- Maman!

Voyant qu'Alice était toute rouge, Erza arrêta et se mit à rire, suivit de Lucy. Gênée d'avoir reçu autant de baiser devant tout ce monde, Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Titania et ne bougea plus.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment qu'elles marchaient en direction de leur demeure. Alice s'était défâchée et maintenant, elle marchait en tenait la main d'Erza et de Lucy.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé ta mission? Demanda Lucy.

\- Bien, mais ce démon était plus coriace que je le croyais. C'est pour ça que je suis arrivée un peu plus tard que prévue.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, l'important est que tu sois revenue auprès de nous, ta famille.

\- Oui! S'écria la petite. J'avais hâte que tu reviennes pour me montrer comment utilisé mon épée!

\- Ton épée? Demanda Erza?

\- Oui! Maman me l'a donné l'autre jour.

\- Très bien! Dans ce cas, je te le montrerai.

Alice afficha un sourire puis elle regarda à nouveau vers Erza un mais cette fois-ci avec un regard plus sérieux.

\- J'ai aussi vu que beaucoup de garçons regardaient maman quand tu n'étais pas là et ils lui souriaient aussi!

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui! Mais j'ai bien géré la situation. Comme tu me l'as montré!

\- Alors je suis sûre que je n'ai pas à m'en faire!

Les deux sourirent tandis que Lucy soupira. « Elles sont pareilles… Mais je ne l'ai échangerais pour rien au monde. » Pensa-t-elle par la suite.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans la joie, Alice racontait à Erza qu'elle avait fait sa première mission avec Lucy et qu'elles avaient réussis. Avec l'argent, elle avait pu s'acheter un ourson en peluche. Ce qui lui rappela la sortie qu'elle avait eu avec Lucy quelques années auparavant. Lucy avait tombé en amour avec un ourson en peluche elle aussi. Finalement, elles finirent enfin par arriver. Avec la venue d'Alice, elles avaient dû déménager dans une maison plus grande que l'appartement qu'avait Lucy. Elle avait un rez-de-chaussée et un étage. Juste assez de place pour leur petite famille. Sachant très bien qu'un fraisier l'attendait, Erza s'était dépêchée de retirer ses bottes et de déshabiller Alice pour se diriger vers la cuisine et s'asseoir à la table suivit par Alice. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Lucy n'apparaît ce qui sembla une éternité pour la rousse. La blonde se dirigea vers le frigidaire et y sortie deux petites assiettes portant chacune un morceau de fraisier. Elle les plaça devant les deux femmes de sa vie et leur donna par la suite une cuillère. Les deux la remercièrent puis l'englouti par la suite sans dire un mot. Lucy en profita pour placer quelques mots.

\- Je sais que c'est à la dernière minutes, mais nous avons un souper de prévu chez Cana et Mira ce soir. C'est l'anniversaire d'Elliot et elles voulaient célébrer ses six ans avec la famille proche.

\- Déjà six ans… Le temps passe si vite. Mais dans ce cas, nous devrions commencer à nous préparer maintenant. Si je calcule bien, il nous reste environ deux heures. Et nous savons très bien que tu es longue à te préparer!

\- Je suis longue..? Demanda Lucy

\- Oui! Tu te souviens de la dernière fois? Nous sommes partie environ une heure en retard parce que tu ne savais pas quoi mettre.

\- C'est vrai, maman à raison! Ajouta Alice.

\- Très bien! Alors ça ne te pose pas problème de préparer Alice?

\- Je…

\- Parfait! Je monte me préparer.

Lucy sourit de manière à narguer Erza et monta vers sa chambre. Erza regarda par la suite Alice qui l'observa à son tour.

\- C'est plus que toi et moi maintenant.

\- Oui!

* * *

Lucy était en train d'attacher sa ceinture autour de sa taille comme à son habitude. Il était l'heure de partir et grâce à Erza, elle avait eu le temps de prendre un bon bain chaud, de sécher ses cheveux dorés qui avec les années étaient plus long qu'à son arrivée, de se faire coiffer par Cancer et puis de s'habiller. Tout ça, en prenant son temps sans être pressé par Erza ou Alice. Habituellement, c'était elle qui préparait Alice parce qu'Erza avait du mal à agencer les couleurs ou simplement de la coiffer. Elle était maladroite mais elle se donnait toujours lorsqu'elle était avec Alice. Lucy l'avait remarquée et adorait de les voir ensemble. Lucy regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était temps de partir pour ne pas qu'elles fassent attendre Cana et Mira. Elle replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille puis se dirigea au rez-de-chaussée. « J'espère qu'elles seront prêtes et qu'Erza aura bien préparé Alice… » Pensa la constellationniste. En arrivant dans la salle familiale, elle vit Erza, vêtue de sa jupe bleu et de son chandail noir puis à côté d'elle, il y avait Alice vêtue de sa petite robe blanche que Mira lui avait offerte pour son septième anniversaire. Elle avait des bretelles et était ornée de petite rose. Erza avait réussi à lui tresser ses cheveux et étonnamment, elle était réussite. « Je suis soulagée… Les deux sont présentables. » Se dit-elle en souriant.

\- Maman! Regarde, nous sommes prêtes! S'écria la petite fille.

\- Oui, je vois ça. Et tu es ravissante mon trésor. C'est toi la plus belle d'entre toutes.

Lucy passa sa main sur la joue de celle-ci et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Mais ce petit moment fut interrompue par un bruit venant d'une certaine femme aux cheveux écarlates. Lucy releva la tête et posa son regard vers elle.

\- Ne fait pas ta jalouse Erza. Lança la blonde en riant.

Elle prit sa main par la suite, se releva puis lui donna un baiser.

\- Allons-y. Ajouta-t-elle par la suite.

Elles enfilèrent chacune leur manteau puis se dirigèrent vers la demeure des Strauss et Alberona.

* * *

En déménageant, Lucy et Erza s'étaient rapprochés d'où restait Cana et Mira, donc le chemin se fit court. Heureusement, car Alice n'arrêtait pas de parler, un vrai moulin à parole. C'est elle-même également qui cogna à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le champ. Ce n'était ni Mira ni Cana, mais un petit garçon aux cheveux argentés. Ils étaient peignés en bataille laissant paraître ses yeux bleus. Il portait une chemise blanche qui était rentré dans son pantalon noir. Un vrai homme. Il n'était pas dur de deviner qui était ses parents.

\- Alice! Viens! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer! S'écria le jeune garçon sans se soucier d'Erza ou de Lucy.

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'il était déjà partit en courant. Sans prendre la peine de retirer son manteau et ses bottes, elle le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'on ne les voit plus. Au moins, une certaine personne aux longs cheveux argentés apparue par la suite accueillant les deux mages qui se tenaient à l'entrée.

\- Désolée pour lui, il vous attendait depuis un moment à vrai dire.

\- Je crois en fait qu'il attendait plus Alice que nous deux. Ajouta Lucy.

Mira se mit à rire, sachant très bien que Lucy avait raison. Elliot et Alice étaient inséparables. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, une brunette arriva à son tour déposant ses mains sur les hanches de Mira.

\- L'amour commence si jeune! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Justement, tu ferais mieux de le surveiller, Alice est encore trop jeune. Sinon je vais…

\- Erza!

La voix de Lucy l'arrêta puis on put entendre Cana ricaner.

\- La grande Titania est devenu docile avec le temps!

\- Je...!

Lucy attrapas la main d'Erza et la serra dans la sienne pour qu'elle comprenne de ne pas embarquer dans les moqueries de Cana. À chaque fois s'était comme ça. Erza tombait toujours dans le panneau et Cana en profitait pour la narguer.

\- Calme-toi Erza, tu sais bien que je te taquine! Ajouta la brunette.

\- Alors, il serait peut-être temps d'entrée, non? Les autres nous attendent. Lança Mira.

Les quatre amies se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où se trouvaient Natsu, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Wendy et Roméo. Durant ces dernières années, plusieurs changements ont eu lieu dans la famille de Fairy Tail. Le fameux rendez-vous qu'avait eu Lisanna n'était nul autre que Natsu. Il avait fallu quelques temps avant qu'elle l'annonce aux autres et pour l'une des rares fois, Mira avait su tenir sa langue sauf pour Cana. Ils avaient un petit garçon de quatre ans qui se prénommait Jack. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Natsu. Il avait la même couleur de cheveux et avait des yeux de forme onyx. Mais il possédait tout de même des yeux bleus qui lui venaient de Lisanna. Pour Elfman et Evergreen, ils avaient annoncés être ensemble il n'y avait que deux ans. Mais tout le monde le savait déjà que leur relation n'avait pas que deux ans mais bien une dizaine d'années. Pour ce qui est de Wendy, elle avait grandi mais pas pour ce qui est de sa poitrine. Elle avait toujours ces longs cheveux bleus mais elle les laissait détachés désormais. Elle formait un couple avec Roméo depuis peu. Roméo, lui, avait également grandit et se comportait comme son modèle, Natsu. Ces cheveux étaient plus long, ils descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules et il portait toujours son écharpe jaune. Lorsqu'on regardait Wendy et Roméo, on en venait à penser au temps où Lucy, Erza, Mira, Cana et les autres étaient de vrai trouble-fête.

\- Hey! Il était temps que vous arrivez. On commençait à s'inquiéter. Lança Lisanna.

\- Les hommes doivent arrivés à l'heure sinon ce ne sont pas de vrais hommes!

\- Bonjour tout le monde! Ajouta Lucy en leur souriant.

\- Oye! Erza combattons-nous! S'écria Natsu.

\- Natsu… Soupira Lisanna.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour cela. Tu es sensé être mature désormais. Tu as un fils, tu dois montrer l'exemple. Et en parlant de lui, ou est-il?

Natsu s'apprêtait à répondre mais Lisanna lui mit sa main devant sa bouche et prit la parole.

\- Jack est avec Happy et Charuru. Ils sont à l'étage avec Elliot et Alice.

\- Vous le laissez avec Happy? Demanda Lucy un peu inquiète.

\- C'est déjà mieux que Natsu, l'autre jour, il tenait Jack à l'envers disant qu'il allait trouver ça mieux de voir le monde à l'envers… Dit Lisanna en soupirant.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'Igneel me le fasse quand j'étais jeune! Rétorqua Natsu en faisant la moue.

\- En parlant de ça, ça me rappel lorsqu'Alice était encore un bébé. Erza avait peur de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas l'abîmer comme si c'était un diamant précieux.

En racontant cette petite histoire, Lucy se mit à rire, se souvenant très bien de ce moment. Elle se souvenait aussi qu'Erza avait de la misère à changer sa couche. Elle trouvait ça inappropriée de faire ses besoins dedans. Elle n'avait que quelques mois et déjà elle l'amenait à la toilette à chaque heure pour être sûr de ne pas lui changer sa couche…

\- Je… C'était seulement un mode préventif… Bredouilla la rousse.

Tous se mirent à rire. Erza avait toujours été une femme forte et sûre d'elle mais c'était tout à fait le contraire avec les bébés.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Erza. Je considère Natsu encore pire que toi! Lança Evergreen en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Natsu-nii est un exemple à suivre! Ajouta Roméo.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de t'appuyer là-dessus… Murmura Wendy.

\- Vous n'êtes pas de vrais hommes! Un homme sait s'occuper d'un enfant! S'écria Elfman.

\- C'est moi la meilleure les gars, il faut s'y faire. Dit Cana en leur souriant.

\- Si je me souviens bien, Lorsqu'Elliot est né, tu étais une vraie mère poule… Et ça n'a pas vraiment changé depuis je dois dire… Répondit Mira pour la taquiner.

\- Qui aurait cru ça…

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ever, qui aurait cru que Cana serait comme ça! S'écria Natsu en riant.

\- Je… Ce n'est…

\- Allons, allons. Pourquoi ne pas aller dehors s'amuser un peu avec les enfants avant de manger? Lança Mira pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Bonne idée! Ajouta Lucy.

\- Bataille de mage! S'écria Natsu.

Cette proposition de Natsu fut étonnante pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'y jouer mais que pour une fois, Natsu avait eu une bonne idée. Ce jeu était l'une de leur invention. Il y a quelques années, lorsque la plupart avait des enfants de bas âge, partir en mission n'était pas une option. C'est donc de là que part le jeu de bataille de mage. Un jeu créé pour divertir mais avec un certain niveau de compétition. Dans ce jeu, deux équipes sont créés. Il y a six joueurs dans chacune d'elles. Deux défenseurs qui ont droit d'utiliser la magie pour protéger leurs coéquipiers des attaques de boules de neiges mais qui ne peuvent en aucun cas attaquer l'équipe adverse. Deux attaquants qui doivent éliminer les joueurs adverses en les touchant avec une boule de neige. Ils ne sont pas autorisés à utiliser la magie. Un soigneur qui peut faire revivre les membres de son équipe en allant les toucher là où ils se sont fait touché. Et finalement, le capitaine. Le but de cette personne est de pénétrer dans la base ennemie et d'aller chercher le foulard. Une fois cela fait, l'équipe l'emporte. Mais il n'y a que le capitaine qui est autorisé à aller chercher le foulard. Une autre manière de gagner est d'éliminer toute l'équipe adverse ou d'éliminer tout le monde sauf les défenseurs. Ce jeu parait amusant, mais pour certain c'est un moyen de montrer leur force et leur niveau de stratagème.

Une fois tous habillés, ils sortirent dehors pour former les deux équipes. Tout le monde allait jouer sauf Happy, Charuru et Jack. Évidemment, Jack était trop jeune pour ce jeu. Étant donné qu'ils fêtaient l'anniversaire d'Elliot, celui-ci choisissait ses membres de son équipe en premier suivit d'Alice.

\- Je vais commencer par Natsu!

\- Et moi par Maman!

\- Alice pointa en direction d'Erza, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Wendy. Lança Elliot.

\- Tante Cana.

\- Maman! S'écria Elliot en regardant Mira s'avancer vers lui.

\- Lisanna. Ajouta Alice.

\- Tante Lucy.

\- Oncle Elfman! Cria Alice

\- C'est un vrai homme! Ajouta Elfman en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Tante Ever. Reprit Elliot tout en terminant son équipe.

\- Alors je vais prendre Roméo.

Les équipes formées, il ne restait plus qu'à déterminer le rôle de chaque membre puis d'établir une stratégie. Les deux bases étaient à dix mètres l'une de l'autre en ligne droite. Au bout d'un moment, les deux équipes avaient décidé les positions de chacun. Pour l'équipe d'Elliot, Natsu et Evergreen étaient les défenseurs. Lucy et Mira les attaquantes, Wendy la soigneuse et Elliot le capitaine. Pour l'équipe d'Alice, Erza et Roméo étaient les défenseurs, Cana et Elfman les attaquants, Lisanna la soigneuse et Alice la capitaine. Chaque équipe était maintenant dans leur base et avait quelques instants pour établir leur stratégie.

\- Laissons Alice choisir notre stratégie. Débuta Lisanna.

\- Oui c'est vrai, aller Alice, nous t'écoutons. Ajouta Erza.

\- Si je pense bien, nous devrions éliminer leur soigneur en premier et ensuite nous devrions viser le capitaine et les défenseurs. Nous nous séparerons en deux groupes, dans chacun d'eux il y aura un défenseur donc même si les attaquants nous lance des boule de neiges, chaque groupe aura son protecteur. Et moi, je me dirige tout de suite à la base avec tante Lisanna et Roméo.

\- Ça c'est ma fille. Lança Erza en souriant.

\- Un homme! Un homme ne pleure pas! S'écria Elfman.

De l'autre côté, l'équipe d'Elliot s'était regrouper pour parler de leur stratégie.

\- On fonce dans le tas! Et on les explose! S'écria Natsu.

\- Natsu! Réfléchie un peu. Laissons Elliot choisir. Répondit Lucy.

\- Je suis d'accord, faisons confiance à Elliot. Il sera déjà mieux que toi! Lança Evergreen en regardant vers Natsu.

\- Vas-y Elliot, on te fait confiance. Dit Wendy.

\- Nous devons nous attaquer au plus fort avant. Et ensuite ce sera plus simple. Nous commençons par Erza ensuite Elfman, Maman, Roméo et tante Lisanna.

\- Je m'occupe d'Erza!

\- Natsu, tu es défenseur. Tu ne peux pas attaquer… Murmura Mira un peu découragée.

Le temps était écoulé et la guerre allait commencer. Chaque équipe était en position jusqu'à ce qu'Happy sonne le début de la partie. Fidèle à leur stratégie, l'équipe d'Elliot se dirigèrent vers Erza prêt à l'attaquer. Cependant, en se séparant, le petit groupe constituer d'Alice, de Roméo et de Lisanna se sont faufilé sur le côté ayant le chemin libre jusqu'à la base ennemie. Concentrée à lancer des boules de neiges vers Erza, Mira ne regarda pas autour d'elle pour esquiver la boule adverse qui la toucha. Alerte, Wendy se dirigea vers elle et la fit revivre en un rien de temps. La stratégie d'Alice marchait mieux que prévu. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'ils s'étaient faufilés sur le côté. Ils étaient trop omnibulés par Erza. Alice était enfin devant le foulard, s'apprêtant à l'attrapé lorsqu'une boule de neige arriva devant elle. Ayant de bon réflexe, elle recula puis Roméo la fit fondre à l'aide sa magie. C'est là que Lucy apparu et se dirigea à côté du foulard, empêchant qui qu'onques d'approcher.

\- Une chance que j'ai choisis de rester ici au lieu de suivre les autres. Lança Lucy en leur souriant.

\- Même si tu es là, ça ne change rien dès que tu attaqueras, je ferai fondre les boules.

\- Peut-être mais pourras-tu les protéger contre quatre personnes?

\- Quatre..? Murmura Roméo en regardant autour de lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Alice, Lisanna et Roméo étaient encerclés. Devant eux, se trouvait Lucy. À leur droite se trouvait Loki, à leur gauche Virgo et derrière eux, se trouvait Taureau.

\- Ce n'est pas juste maman!

\- Tout est dans les règles mon trésor. Je suis une attaquante, mes esprits font partie de moi donc ils sont des attaquants également. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas triché. Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai appelés. Ils sont venu d'eux même donc je n'use pas de ma magie.

\- C'est très malin… Murmura Lisanna.

\- Je sais, ceci est ma technique ultime de ce jeu. Alors je vous dis bonne chance!

Lucy leur fit un clin d'œil et en un instant, des boules de neiges par dizaine se dirigeaient vers Alice et les autres. Malgré ses talents, Roméo n'était pas capable de tous les bloquer ou les faire fondre. Heureusement qu'Alice et Lisanna était agile ou presque… Avec la neige, le sol était glissant et Alice tomba puis se fit toucher par l'attaque de Virgo étant ainsi éliminée.

\- Lisanna, à trois, soigne Alice!

\- Oui!

\- Un, deux, trois!

Roméo se mit à tournoyer, créant ainsi un mur de flamme autour d'eux. Profitant de ce bouclier, Lisanna fit revivre Alice. Au bout d'un moment, Roméo arrêta de tournoyer. Il commençait à être épuisé et espérait que les autres arrivent pour les aider. Lucy arrêta ses attaques et s'adressa à nouveau à Roméo.

\- Tu es très bon Roméo! Mais malheureusement, tu ne seras pas capable d'arrêter mes prochaines attaques.

En effet, il ne pouvait pas tous les contenir et se fit toucher par l'une d'elle. Il ne restait plus que Lisanna et Alice. Plus personne n'était là pour les protéger. Ne pouvant pas utiliser la magie, tous les esquiver étaient impossible. Lisanna fut la première touchée ne laissant qu'Alice. Elle avait le même regard qu'Erza. Déjà que c'était sa fille mais en plus elle avait les même manières qu'Erza faisait en sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'éliminer. Sans avertir, Virgo, Loki et Taureau retournèrent dans le monde des esprits célestes laissant seule Lucy et Alice.

\- Je commence à être épuisée moi. Je ne pense pas être capable de continuer… Commença Lucy d'une manière théâtrale.

\- Maman… Je suis sûre que c'est une de tes stratégies pour que je m'approche et que tu m'élimine.

\- Pas du tout. Je suis plus vieille et avec tout ça…

Malgré que sa fille soit très intelligente, elle restait une enfant. Il faut dire que Lucy avait bien joué son rôle. Alice s'avança et attrapa le foulard, donnant la victoire à son équipe. Au même moment, Erza, Cana et Natsu entrèrent.

\- Lucy! Je venais pour te protéger! On aurait pu gagner… Lança Natsu, un peu déçu.

\- Désolé Natsu, Alice a été plus rapide…

La partie se finit sur la victoire de l'équipe d'Alice. Tous avaient eu beaucoup de plaisir et même que Natsu voulait une revanche, mais sans succès. Ils commencèrent à avoir faim et Elliot était impatient de manger son gâteau de fête. Même si le gâteau n'était pas un fraisier, il n'en était pas moins bon. Le reste de la soirée se déroula très bien. Il y avait eu quelques escarmouches entre Erza, Natsu et Roméo mais ce ne serait pas normal si ce n'était pas le cas. Il commençait à se faire tard et la petite Alice avait les paupières de plus en plus lourdes. Ce devait donc dire qu'il était l'heure de partir. Cette déduction fut bonne car dès que Lucy et Erza eurent fini de dire au revoir, Alice s'était endormie dans les bras de la blonde. Heureusement, elle n'était pas très lourde et le trajet pas si long. Le trajet s'était fait dans le silence jusqu'à maintenant mais Erza décida qu'elle avait envie d'entendre sa petite amie lui parler.

\- J'ai bien aimé notre soirée. Jouer à la bataille de mage comme ça c'était bien et je crois que tout le monde a adoré. Mais ce que je voulais le plus, c'est d'être avec toi.

\- Ça m'a fait du bien de voir tout le monde et de te voir toi. Tu es partie pendant deux semaines. Alice et moi avions hâte de te revoir… Ce n'est pas évident pour nous de te voir partir comme ça à chaque fois. Surtout pour Alice… Tu es son modèle, elle t'aime tellement tu sais…

\- Je sais, je suis désolée de vous causer de l'inquiétude.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Erza. Nous devons travailler. Sinon nous ne pourrions pas nous offrir notre maison et tout le reste. Et tu es Titania de Fairy Tail, nous ne pouvons pas t'avoir rien qu'à nous.

\- Oui mais…

\- Erza, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Je ne te dis pas tout ça pour que tu te sentes mal mais juste pour te dire que nous t'aimons. D'accord?

\- Oui… Je vous aime aussi.

Lucy adressa un sourire à Erza qui le lui renvoya.

Elles étaient enfin arrivé et avait hâte de se retrouver seule dans leur chambre. Lucy alla déposer Alice dans son lit, la borda et lui donna un baiser sur son front avant de quitter sa chambre. Elle fit quelques pas dans le corridor et se retrouva dans sa chambre, croyant retrouver Erza mais celle-ci était dans la douche. Durant ce temps, elle se mit en sous-vêtement et s'installa dans son lit, attendant le retour de la rousse. Malgré son désir de l'attendre, Lucy s'endormit avant qu'elle n'arrive. Lorsqu'Erza entra finalement dans la chambre, elle y retrouva une Lucy qui dormait à poing fermé. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle avait un visage angélique. Erza s'approcha d'elle, lui donna un baiser sur son front et lui murmura un je t'aime à l'oreille.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas évident de me voir partir ainsi mais je vais faire mon possible pour être plus présente pour Alice et toi. Je vous aime et rien n'est plus important que ma famille. Je t'en fais la promesse Luce… Ajouta-t-elle avant de se coucher à son tour.

* * *

 **Alors? La plupart on une famille maintenant ou commence à en former une. Je n'ai pas inséré tout les personnages voulu mais vous aller en apprendre sur d'autre dans les chapitres à venir. Alors dites-moi ce que vous en penser!**

 **Merci beaucoup de me lire, c'est très appréciée.**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine ^^**


	13. Une journée de fille

**Et voilà le chapitre 13!**

 **Désolée pour le retard!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Erza et Lucy étaient réveillées depuis un moment déjà mais n'entendant pas Alice au loin, elles en profitèrent pour rester couchées. Erza enrobait Lucy avec ses bras en ayant le front appuyé contre la tête de celle-ci. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, juste être toutes les deux dans cette position était satisfaisant. Malgré tout cela, Erza ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser. « Je lui ai promis d'être là, mais comment vais-je faire… Je dois continuer de partir en mission. Si seulement il y avait un moyen… Si seulement je pouvais être à deux endroits à la fois. Finalement, je ne suis peut-être pas si extraordinaire que ça… Alice compte sur moi, elle me voit comme une héroïne mais… Et Luce… Je ne veux pas la décevoir ni la… » Erza sentit une main lui serrer les siennes, accompagné de la douce voix de sa petite amie.

\- Erza… Arrête de t'en faire.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

\- Je sais comment tu es. Tu te souviens de notre rendez-vous avec les feux d'artifice?

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- Si je me souviens bien, tu étais dans le même état.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…

\- Je veux dire que tu dois arrêter de t'en faire et de toujours penser au pire. Je t'aime, peu importe ce que tu feras. Je veux te voir heureuse.

\- Je suis heureuse Luce…

\- Alors arrête de te tracasser, d'accord?

\- Je commence à croire que tu me connais beaucoup trop…

\- Je suis Lucy Scarlet-Heartfilia, c'est sûr que je te connais.

La blonde se mit à rire suivit de la rousse. Soudainement, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une petite silhouette se dirigeant vers elles. Elle se faufila dans le lit et décida de se coucher entre ses deux mères, les obligeant à se décoller.

\- Eh bien, que vois-je? Commença Lucy.

\- Je crois que c'est notre petite fille. Mais que fait-elle ici..? Continua Erza en prenant un ton humoristique.

\- Je vous attendais dans ma chambre mais vous étiez trop longue…

Alice qui était sur le dos, se retourna vers Erza et la regarda.

\- Est-ce que tu vas rester avec nous aujourd'hui maman?

Erza lança un regard vers Lucy qui lui répondit en souriant puis elle fixa à nouveau Alice, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien sûr, je t'ai promis de te montrer comment utiliser ton épée, non?

Le visage d'Alice s'illumina à la suite de la déclaration de sa mère. Elle sauta dans les bras d'Erza et la serra le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Je vais allez me préparer! Merci maman, je t'aime! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle se leva, descendit du lit et lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, elle s'arrêta et alla faire un câlin à Lucy.

\- Je t'aime aussi maman!

\- Moi aussi mon trésor.

Puis à nouveau, elle descendit du lit et quitta la chambre, laissant seule Lucy et Erza.

\- Je crois que tu viens de lui faire le plus beau cadeau qu'elle aurait pu espérer.

\- Je lui avais promis et je dois rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu durant c'est deux semaines.

\- Revenez-moi en un morceau. Je vous connais… Toujours en train de vous surmener.

\- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- J'aimerais te croire… Murmura la blonde.

Ayant clairement entendu ce que Lucy avait dit, Erza ne put s'empêcha de sourire. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison mais ne voulait tout simplement pas l'avouer. Avant de se lever, elle embrassa Lucy sans oublier de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Erza utilisa le rééquipement pour se changer dans son armure habituel.

\- Je t'aime Luce…

\- Je sais, tu viens tout juste de me le dire tu sais.

\- Oui, mais je crois qu'on se le dit jamais assez.

\- Tu as raison, je t'aime aussi. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois rejoindre ta fille qui t'attend en bas.

\- Oui, ne t'ennuie pas trop!

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça.

Erza lui sourit puis descendit rejoindre Alice. « Malgré toutes ces années ensemble, elle arrive encore à me séduire… Mais pour ce qui est de cet entrainement, je sens qu'elles vont revenir épuisées… Pour cet aspect, elle n'a pas du tout changé… C'est inévitable. Le temps passe si vite, ma petite fille est déjà prête à apprendre à se servir d'une épée. Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle était juste-là… » Lucy regardait son ventre tout en passant sa main sur celui-ci.

* * *

Avec la neige qui tombait sans cesse et le froid qu'il faisait à l'extérieure, Erza et Alice n'avaient pas eu le choix de se rendre à la guilde dans leur salle d'entrainement qui avait été faite spécialement pour ce genre de situation. Cela devait faire quelques années que cette pièce avait été ajouté à la guilde et pas un jour passait sans qu'elle ne soit utilisée. C'est même Erza qui avait fait les plans et superviser la construction de cette pièce. Elle était faite sous forme de carré et était séparée en quatre sections situé dans chaque coin. Il y avait une section faite pour l'entrainement physique. Il y avait quelques sacs de sables, des poids et des cordes à danser. La deuxième était constituée pour la méditation. La troisième station était pour entrainer sa capacité intellectuelle. Il y avait plusieurs cahiers décrivant des situations dans lequel il faut agir rapidement. Le but était de s'attacher le bracelet relié au livre et lorsque l'on donnait la mauvaise réponse, on recevait une décharge électrique. Et finalement, la dernière partie comptait des mannequins faits de tissu et de bois. C'était justement cette section qu'Erza et Alice allaient utiliser. Alice se plaça devant un des mannequins puis regarda vers Erza attendant ses instructions. Erza fit apparaître l'épée d'Alice la lui donna puis lui mit un casque de protection par la suite.

\- Pourquoi un casque..?

\- Pour te protéger.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'un mannequin maman…

\- On ne revient pas sur les règlements jeune fille.

\- Mais…

Erza lui lança un regard qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas négociable.

\- Très bien… Murmura Alice.

\- Bien, commençons!

Erza lui demanda simplement de frapper comme elle pense qu'elle le devrait. Elle l'observa un moment puis au bout de quelques temps, elle avait trouvé ce qui n'allait pas. Elle l'arrêta puis lui expliqua qu'il faut tenir son épée à deux mains et que lorsqu'on s'apprête à donner un coup, il faut avancer le pied droit vers l'avant pour transférer son poids. En faisait ceci, le coup sera beaucoup plus puissant que si elle reste droite à faire le piquet. Pour qu'Alice comprenne bien ce qu'elle voulait dire, Erza lui montra un exemple puis par la suite l'observa à nouveau. « Pour une première fois, elle se débrouille bien… Notre fille va devenir quelqu'un de fort Luce… »

* * *

Lucy avait finalement décidé de sortir de la maison et était désormais à la guilde. Elle était assise au bar et sirotait un jus de fruit. Elle avait proposé d'aider Mira à servir les cocktails mais celle-ci avait refusé disant qu'elle devait se reposer un peu. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la tranquillité qui régnait pour l'une des rares fois mais fit interrompu par une voix féminine.

\- On n'a pas l'habitude de te voir seule Lucy.

La susnommée ouvrit les yeux et aperçu Cana qui était assise à ses côtés.

\- Erza entraine Alice. J'en ai profité pour venir ici.

\- Et tu restes assise toute seule?

\- Je profitais d'un moment de tranquillité et puis tu es arrivée…

\- De tranquillité..? Ce n'est pas ici que tu seras tranquille!

Cana lui fit un sourire mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour Lucy. À la place, elle soupira et continua.

\- Et toi, tu n'es pas avec Elliot?

\- Non, il passe la journée avec Elfman et Evergreen, Alors, j'espérais passer du temps avec Mira mais ce bar la tient trop occupé. Au moins lorsqu'elle était enceinte d'Elliot, elle restait à la maison et j'avais plus de temps avec elle…

\- Tu devrais arrêter de te morfondre, ça ne te vas pas du tout tu sais.

Cette fois, c'est Lucy qui se mit à rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Cana ainsi. La brunette, elle, lui fit une grimace puis un petit sourire en coin. Lucy reprit une gorgée de son jus de fruit puis sentit une main lui tirer son chandail. Elle tourna sa tête et vit un petit garçon de cinq ans aux cheveux noirs qui étaient peignés vers l'arrière. Il avait de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude et observait Lucy avec un sourire d'ange.

\- Raven? Que fais-tu ici? Où est maman?

\- Ici Lu-chan! Répondit une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

Levy s'approcha d'elles en leur faisant signe de la main. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé durant ces huit années. Elle était toujours aussi petite, portant toujours un bandeau dans ses cheveux et encore très intelligente. La seule différence était ces cheveux qui étaient un peu plus long.

\- Levy, tu ne sais pas qu'on ne doit pas laisser son enfant seul… Lança Cana

\- Il n'était pas seul, il était avec vous deux. Il tenait à vous dire bonjour.

\- Laisse-là faire Levy. Cana se sent seule. Mira ne peut pas s'occuper d'elle, donc elle se permet de dire n'importe quoi. Ajouta Lucy en riant.

Levy se mit à rire et regarda vers Cana pour voir son expression. Elle avait le visage neutre et regardait ailleurs tout en se croisant les bras.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Cana, dès que Mira pourra, elle passera du temps avec toi. Ajouta Levy en lui souriant.

Cana s'apprêta à lui répondre mais le petit Raven avait été plus rapide.

\- Maman, papa est ici?

\- Non mon chéri. Papa est avec Lily. Dès qu'ils auront terminés d'aider les gens dans le besoin, ils reviendront.

Levy passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils de manière à le réconforter un peu. Cela n'aida pas beaucoup car il partit en direction de la table en face de lui, la tête pointant le sol.

\- Gajeel lui manque… Murmura Lucy.

\- Oui, Raven adore passer du temps avec son père. Dès qu'il part en mission, il ne fait que penser à lui tout en attendant qu'il revienne.

\- Je comprends tout à fait. C'est la même chose pour Alice.

Malgré qu'elle aurait aimée discuter d'avantage avec elles, Levy dû les laisser car elle devait rejoindre Jet et Droy qui l'attendait au bout de la pièce. Elle devait aller les aider à déchiffrer un code pour qu'ils puissent poursuivre leur mission. Elle leurs dit au revoir et partit rejoindre les garçons avec Raven. Lucy et Cana étaient toujours assises l'une à côté de l'autre mais aucune d'elles ne parlaient. Jusqu'à ce que Lucy eu une idée.

\- J'ai une idée!

\- Une idée..?

\- Oui! Je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira.

\- Et quel est cette idée?

\- Pourquoi on ne sortirait pas!? Ça va te changer les idées.

\- Sortir?

\- Oui, comme avant! Alice est avec Erza et Elliot avec Elfman et Ever.

\- Mmmm… C'est une bonne idée. Même si tu n'es pas Mira, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

\- Désolée d'être moi…

\- Ça va, je te pardonne.

Lucy soupira, ne comprenant pas comment Cana peut être aussi idiote quelques fois.

\- Alors on y va? Demanda Lucy.

\- Maintenant?

\- Oui. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici à ne rien faire!

La blonde lui fit un clin d'œil puis se leva, lui indiquant qu'il était temps d'y aller. Cana se leva à son tour mais avant de quitter avec Lucy, elle se dirigea vers Mira pour l'aviser qu'elle sortait puis l'embrassa avant de quitter la guilde en compagnie de Lucy.

* * *

Alice était assise au sol depuis un instant déjà. Elle avait le visage en sueur et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'elle s'entrainait sans même s'arrêter. Erza était debout en face d'elle et observait le mannequin, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Le tissu était déchiré à plusieurs endroits et le bois avait plusieurs entailles.

\- Tu t'es très bien débrouillée. Ton jeu de pieds est bien meilleur et tes coups sont plus puissants qu'il a quelques heures. En continuant de travailler de la sorte, je suis sûre que tu seras capable de me surpasser.

Erza lui sourit en lui tendant sa main. Malgré la douleur et qu'elle soit exténuée, elle attrapa la main de sa mère et se releva. Le fait que sa mère, qui est la meilleure mage de tout Fiore, lui dise qu'elle sera capable de la surpasser la rendait heureuse au plus haut point.

\- Alors, ça te dirais un bon fraisier de la part de tante Mira? Ajouta Erza.

Alice hocha de la tête, suivant sa mère toujours en tenant sa main. Elles quittèrent la pièce, marchèrent dans un couloir et prirent la deuxième portes à gauche qui les amenèrent à la salle principal de la guilde. Elles se dirigèrent au bar et prirent place sur les tabourets, attendant la venue de Mira. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, la démone de Fairy Tail arriva tout en leur souriant.

\- Les enfants ne sont pas autorisés à s'asseoir au bar.

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant tante Mira! Je suis une jeune mage de Fairy Tail!

\- Dit comme ça….

Mira lui fit un clin d'œil puis reprit.

\- Je paris que vous êtes ici pour manger un des délicieux fraisiers qui se trouve juste derrière moi, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui! Et après, on va aller voir maman! Répondit Alice pleine d'énergie. Il faut croire qu'elle reprenait vite la forme.

Mira venait de finir de préparer la deuxième assiette puis les déposèrent en face de chacune d'elles.

\- Je suis désolée Alice, mais ta maman est partie avec tante Cana pour la journée.

\- Partit? Avec Cana? Demanda Erza.

\- Oui, Cana m'a dit qu'elles allaient s'amuser un peu et allaient revenir en fin de journée. Répondit la barmaid.

\- Sais-tu où elles allaient?

\- Non, mais je suis sûre qu'elles ne sont pas très loin.

Erza ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de prendre une bouchée de son fraisier. Alice s'apprêtait à prendre une bouchée à son tour mais tout d'un coup, elle déposa sa cuillère et regarda sa mère, un regard plus que sérieux.

\- On doit retrouver Maman!

\- Et pourquoi ça Alice?

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas! Les garçons! S'écria Alice.

\- Les garçons..? Questionna Mira.

\- Oui! Quand maman n'est pas avec, les garçons la regarde!

\- Ah oui… Murmura Mira.

\- On doit y aller! Lança Alice.

Erza soupira puis regarda vers Mira qui lui souriait puis observa Alice à nouveau qui l'a regardait toujours aussi sérieusement qu'u début de la discussion.

T- rès bien… Mais on ne fait que vérifier si tout est correct. Rien d'autre, d'accord?

\- Comme des détectives! Je veux vous accompagner! Ajouta Mira surexcitée.

\- Des garçons regardent aussi tante Cana? Demanda Alice en regardant Mira.

Mira déposa son doigt devant ses lèvres et réfléchit durant un instant avant de lui répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est pour cela que je veux vous accompagner!

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la seule raison. Murmura Erza.

\- Uh? Ajouta Mira en regardant vers Erza.

\- Non rien… Allons retrouver Luce et Cana.

\- Oh! Attendez!

Erza et Alice regardaient Mira se demandant pourquoi elles devaient attendre.

\- On ne peut pas sortir comme ça! Elles nous reconnaitraient sinon! Il nous faut un déguisement! J'ai justement ce qu'il nous faut!

\- Un déguisement..? Questionna Erza

\- Un déguisement! Oui! Lança Alice.

\- Attendez-ici!

Mira se dirigea vers l'entrepôt derrière elle et se dirigea vers une grosse boîte avec ses initiales sur le dessus. Elle y sortit trois chapeaux dans le style inspecteur. Trois lunettes fumées noirs puis elle alla vers une penderie et y sortit trois manteaux noirs. Satisfaite de ses choix de déguisements, elle retourna voir Erza et Alice qui l'attendait toujours au bar. Elle leur donna chacun un chapeau, une lunette puis un manteau. Évidemment, le manteau d'Alice était de sa grandeur. Mira avait toujours tout, dans toutes les grandeurs possible.

\- Avec ça, elles ne nous reconnaitront pas!

\- Génial tante Mira! Une chance que tu viens avec nous!

\- Tu es sûre que tu peux partir comme ça? Demanda Erza.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Wendy va s'en occuper.

\- Très bien… Allons-y dans ce cas.

Elles mirent leur uniforme de détective et sous les regards incrédules de la guilde partirent à la recherche de Lucy et Cana.

« Mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarquée… Désolée Luce, mais ta fille et Mira ne m'ont pas laissé le choix… » Pensa Titania, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi elle avait accepté cette idée insensée.

* * *

 **Un chapitre un peu plus court que la normal et j'en suis désolée! Le prochain devrait être plus long.**

 **Merci de me lire, j'apprécie vraiment!**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^**


	14. Agent 007

**Bonjour!**

 **Voici le chapitre 14.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Le soleil commençait tranquillement à se coucher, laissant le ciel munit d'un magnifique voile rosé. Mais malgré cette superbe vue, Lucy et Cana étaient toutes deux à l'intérieur d'un resto-bar. Un peu facile à deviner non? Ce restaurant se situait à l'extérieur de la ville mais non loin de là. La plupart de la clientèle était de la gente féminine. Pourquoi cela? Et bien le propriétaire était nul autre qu'Ichiya l'un des mages de la guilde de blue pegasus. Selon les commentaires de certaines femmes, le service était excellent. Entre autre parce qu'il y avait Hibiki, Ren et Eve. Bizarrement, les trimens n'avaient toujours pas apparu.

Lucy et Cana sirotaient tranquillement leur bière profitant de ce temps de repos qu'elles s'étaient accordés.

\- Dit Lucy.

\- Uh?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être marié?

Lucy arrêta de boire son verre et regard Cana d'un air surpris.

\- Pourquoi cette question? As-tu l'intention de demander Mira..?

\- Je… Je ne le sais pas. Je me pose seulement la question.

\- Et bien être mariée c'est comme si on était coincée. Comme on dit, bague au doigt, corde au cou!

\- Quoi? Vraiment!

Cana affichait un de ses regards que Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Je rigole Cana! C'est le contraire. Lorsqu'on aime vraiment le mariage est de mise. Être marié à la personne que l'on aime est la meilleure des choses. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête! Tu l'as mérité pour toutes les fois où tu m'as eu avec tes blagues. Ajouta Lucy essayant de cesser de rire.

\- Tu…

\- Bonjour mesdames!

\- Comment allez-vous?

\- Vous êtes des merveilles de la nature!

Leur temps de tranquillité venait de disparaître avec l'arrivé d'Hibiki, Ren et Eve. Avec les années, Hibiki n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il avait la même longueur de cheveux et toujours de couleur caramel. Il portait un habit comme à ses habitudes et sa chemise était de couleur bleu. Ren avait toujours son teint basané mais au lieu de laisser sa chevelure noire tomber, il les avait attachées en queue de cheval. Il portait lui aussi un habit mais sa chemise était de couleur jaune. Eve avait grandi, il était rendu aussi grand que Ren. Il avait laissé allonger ses cheveux de la même longueur qu'Hibiki mais de couleur blond. Sans surprise, il portait également un habit mais sa chemise était rose.

\- Bonjour les gars. Lança Lucy

\- Salut! Ajouta Cana un peu plus enthousiasme que la blonde.

\- Voulez-vous un massage? Demanda Eve en attrapant le pied de Lucy.

\- Euh… Non. Ça va aller. Merci.

\- Moi je veux bien! S'écria Cana.

Eve se leva et attrapa le pied de Cana et commença à le masser. Vu la réaction de la brunette, il devait exceller dans ce domaine. Ren, lui s'était mis à genou à côté de Cana la regardant dans les yeux ne cessant de lui faire des compliments. Tandis qu'Hibiki avait attrapé la main de Lucy et se tenait à ses jambes.

\- Le temps ne doit pas fonctionner sur toi Lucy… Murmura Hibiki.

\- Reposez-vous, profitez de se massage. Ajouta Eve en s'adressant à Cana.

\- Quelle jolie peau. Comment faites-vous..? Demanda Ren.

\- C'est le rhum… Murmura Cana appréciant ce moment de détente.

Les trimens continuèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Ils ne cessèrent de parler. Leur vocabulaire lorsqu'une fille était à leur côté était infini. Malgré que Cana appréciait son petit massage et les mots doux de Ren, Lucy commençait à être las de se flirte inutile.

\- Dommage que ton cœur appartient à une autre Lucy. Lança Hibiki.

\- De même pour vous dame Cana. Murmura Eve.

Ren se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Vous savez, je ne crois pas que Sherry, Chelia et Jenny seraient heureuses de vous entendre parler de la sorte. Ce ne sont pas vos petites-amies?

\- Oui mais…

Lucy coupa aussitôt Ren et continua.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Ren, aimerais-tu voir Sherry avec un autre homme? Eve et toi? Voir Chelia enlacer quelqu'un d'autre? Et toi Hibiki? Toi qui est marié à Jenny que penserais-tu de la voir avec un autre?

Aucun des trois n'avait répondu à Lucy. Ils étaient muets comme une tombe et sans crier gare, ils avaient disparu.

\- Tu peux être effrayante quand tu le veux tu sais… Ajouta Cana encore sous le choc d'avoir été témointe de cette scène.

\- Il faut croire qu'Erza a déteint sur moi avec le temps! Lança Lucy en lui souriant.

* * *

Mira, Erza et Alice avaient fait le tour de magnolia et sans succès. Déjà qu'être déguisé de la sorte était pénible pour Erza, le fait d'être regardé par tout le monde empirait d'avantage son humeur. Alice, elle ne semblait pas gênée mais plutôt déçu tandis que Mira avait toujours sa bonne humeur comme à l'habitude.

\- On a fait le tour et maman reste introuvable… Murmura Alice.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter et simplement rentrer. Luce va revenir et Cana et tout sera parfait. Et pendant qu'on les attend, on pourrait tous les trois aller manger un fraisier. Ajouta Erza tentant de les convaincre d'abandonner cette idée absurde.

\- Un fraisier… Chuchota Mira.

\- Oui un fraisier. Confirma Erza.

\- Mais maman on doit continuer! Lança Alice.

\- Un fraisier! Mais oui! S'écria Mira.

Erza et Alice se retournèrent pour observer Mira. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient et sautait sur place.

\- Je sais où elles sont! Elles sont au restaurant d'Ichiya! Lucy m'avait parlé qu'il faisait d'excellent fraisier à ce restaurant! Je suis sûre qu'elles y sont! Ce n'est qu'à la sortie de la ville! Cela ne prendra qu'une demi-heure.

« Ichiya… » Pensa la rousse. Rien qu'en pensant à ce nom, le corps d'Erza se mit à trembler et de petite sueur glissait le long de son cou.

\- Je… Je suis sûre que Luce n'est pas… Pas là! Pourquoi ne pas ren-rentrer comme prévu! Bégaya Titania.

Mira se rapprocha de la rousse puis lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Tu ne peux pas abandonner! Car si tu le fais, tu montreras le mauvais exemple à Alice. Je ne crois pas que tu veux que ta fille voie en toi une personne trouillarde…

Mira se retira d'Erza et commença à marcher en direction de ce fameux restaurant, suivit d'Alice et finalement par Erza. « Ichiya… Je… Je n'y arriverai pas! »

\- Dit tante Mira.

\- Oui?

\- Comment s'appelle le restaurant de ce monsieur?

\- Si je me souviens bien, il s'appelle l'amour écarlate et en plus lorsqu'on y va, ils nous offrent le fameux Scarlet Parfum!

Mira regarda vers Erza et se mit à rire. Tandis que la rousse ne trembla que d'avantage.

\- Scarlet parfum..? Comme notre nom Maman! S'écria Alice, heureuse de voir qu'un parfum portait son nom.

\- Oui… Réussit à répondre Titania.

* * *

Toujours en train de discuter paisiblement, les deux jeunes femmes de Fairy Tail tentaient de trouver une façon de faire une demande en mariage.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que Mira aime? Demanda Lucy.

\- Euh… Moi..? Répondit la brunette hésitante.

Lucy soupira. Tout ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle t'aime… Je veux dire qu'est-ce qu'elle aime faire ou ce qu'elle trouve mignon. C'est chose là.

\- Et bien…

Encore une fois, Cana fut interrompu par Ichiya.

\- Bonsoir mesdames… Il se pencha pour faire une révérence.

Ichiya était tout simplement resté le même. Il avait la même tête et grandeur malheureusement…

\- Ichiya… Murmurèrent les deux mages.

\- Si je peux me permettre dame Lucy, je trouve cela dommage qu'Erza soit prise. Mais mon amour pour elle ne disparaîtra jamais. J'ai justement créé ce restaurant pour elle… Mais malheureusement, elle n'y est jamais venu depuis… J'espère que vous lui faites attention et prenez soin d'elle car sinon, je vais devoir vous convoquer à un duel pour gagner son cœur!

Après ce joli discours, il envoya sa tête vers l'arrière de manière à secouer sa longue chevelure rousse. Cana se retenait pour ne pas rire tandis que Lucy hochait de la tête et tentait de le rassurer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait droit à se serment. Avec les années, elle avait appris comment agir avec lui. Et la meilleure façon était simplement de hocher de la tête et ensuite de l'ignorer. Car malgré qu'elle tente de le rassurer, il allait toujours continuer de la sorte.

Un peu plus loin, à l'entrée du restaurant, Mira, Erza et Alice venaient d'arrivées toujours vêtu de leur déguisement de détective. Elles prirent une table un peu plus loin de celle de des autres mages mais juste assez près pour pouvoir garder un œil sur celles-ci. C'est alors qu'Erza remarqua qu'Ichiya s'adressait aux filles plus loin et à nouveau, des sueurs commencèrent à apparaître le long de son visage. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'adresser à Mira et Alice, les trimens les accueillirent, flirtant comme à leur habitude. Visiblement, vu leur attitude, ils ne les ont pas reconnu. Il faut croire que le déguisement de Mira marchait bien. Ils leur offrirent d'enlever leur manteau mais elles refusèrent poliment. Il n'était pas question qu'elles se fassent repérer. Soudainement, Ren commença à masser les épaule d'Erza, Hibiki celle de Mira et Eve celle d'Alice.

\- Que vous avez de jolies épaules… Lança Hibiki.

\- Malgré vos lunette, je perçois une connexion entre nous deux. Ajouta Ren.

\- Que vous avez de magnifiques cheveux blonds. Dit Eve.

C'était la première fois qu'Alice recevait un compliment d'un garçon. Elle rougit et le remercia.

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, jeune demoiselle. Répondit Eve.

Il arrêta de masser Alice puis attrapa sa main dans la sienne. Il l'a rapprocha de lui et embrassa le dessus de celle-ci. Inutile de dire qu'Alice devenait de plus en plus rouge mais ce n'était pas réciproque pour Erza. Elle dégagea ses épaules des mains de Ren et leur dit qu'elle allait être correcte à présent. Mais lorsque Ren retira ses mains. Il accrocha son chapeau qui tomba au sol. Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle le ramassa et le remit sur sa tête. Malheureusement pour elle, Ren l'avait reconnu. Ren se rua devant elle, déposa un genou au sol et attrapa sa main.

\- Vous êtes Titania! Vous êtes Erz…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Erza lui avait assené un coup dans l'estomac l'empêchant de prononcer son nom. Titania regarda par la suite vers Lucy et Cana espérant qu'elles n'aillent pas compris ce que Ren avait dit et encore moins Ichiya. Mais en regardant dans leur direction, Lucy et Cana l'observaient. Erza détourna son regard et mit sa main sur le côté de son visage tentant de se camouflé. Elle regarda par la suite Ren qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

\- Vous ne devez pas divulguer notre identité à personne. Ni à Ichiya. Sinon je vais vous faire la peau est-ce clair!?

\- Je… Attendez. Nous allons en discuter. Répondit Ren.

Les trimens se mirent en cercle pendant quelques instants puis se retournèrent.

\- Nous acceptons les conditions. Passez une belle soirée mesdames. Répondit Hibiki.

Ils partirent par la suite les laissant enfin seules.

\- On a failli être repérées maman! Murmura Alice.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elles ne nous ont pas repérées. Répondit Erza.

Puis elle regarda vers Mira attendant la suite de l'opération. Mira prit son air pensif tandis qu'Alice répondit qu'il fallait seulement les surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'elles rentrent à la maison. Ne voulant pas rester là à rien faire, Erza soupira puis leur proposa une idée.

\- Tant qu'à les surveiller, pourquoi ne pas les tester?

\- Les tester..? Demandèrent-elles en même temps.

\- Oui… J'ai une idée. Mira tu vas te transformer en un bel homme puis tu vas aller parler aux filles. Essaie de les charmer et voyons voir ce qu'elles vont faire.

\- Maman… Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée… Murmura Alice hésitante.

Mais pour ce qui est de Mira, il n'y avait aucun problème. Sa réaction fut un sourire suivant d'un hochement de tête. Le moment était venu de s'amuser. Mira s'était dirigée vers le corridor qui menait aux salles de bain et en revint quelques instants plus tard. Mais pas en tant que Mira mais bien en tant qu'un homme très bien bâtit, les cheveux dorés muni d'une queue de cheval basse, des yeux de la couleur du ciel et vêtu d'une veste blanche légèrement déboutonné et d'un pantalon noir. Elle s'approcha d'Erza et d'Alice tout en prenant une pose.

\- De quoi j'ai l'air?

\- Parfaite! Lança Erza, satisfaite de l'allure de Mira.

\- Wouahhh..! Tu as l'air d'un prince. Ajouta Alice, émerveillée devant sa beauté.

Mira l'avait remercié puis s'était dirigée vers les deux victimes. Erza et Alice étaient toujours assises à la table les observant derrière leur menu.

La démone était désormais face au deux mages de Fairy Tail, se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

\- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, je me nomme Peter.

Lucy et Cana se présentèrent tour à tour tout en lui souriant.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Lucy, Cana…

Elle se pencha puis embrassa chacune de leur main

\- Puis-je me joindre à vous?

\- Oui, nous en serions ravies. Répondit Lucy.

\- Comment se fait-il que deux beautés comme vous, soit seule un soir de week-end?

\- On pourrait vous poser la même question. Rétorqua Cana en lui souriant.

« Pourquoi Cana agit de la sorte… Ne m'aime-t-elle pas..? » Pensa Mira tout en continuant la discussion.

\- Il faut croire que j'étais destiné à vous rencontrer.

\- De même pour nous, pas vrai Lucy?

\- Oui, je le crois aussi.

Quelques tables plus loin, Alice et Erza observaient toujours la scène.

\- Tu vois ce que je te disais maman!

Erza ne répondit pas à sa fille mais tenta de la rassurer en l'a rapprochant près d'elle. « Luce… Ce n'est pas ton genre… Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée… » Prise dans ses pensées, Erza ne remarqua pas que Lucy s'était levée de son siège et s'était dirigé vers les toilettes.

\- Regarde maman s'en va! Lança Alice, ce qui la réveilla en quelque sorte.

\- Elle ne va qu'à la toilette. Restons ici. Si nous nous levons on pourrait nous repérer.

\- Je crois que vous avez assez joué maintenant, non?

Erza et Alice se retournèrent sachant très bien à qui appartenait cette voix. Une fois complètement retournées, elles aperçurent Lucy se tenant debout les bras croisés.

\- Maman…

\- Luce…

Lucy releva ses sourcils attendant une explication de leur part.

\- Quelle coïncidence…

\- Oui! Ajouta Alice

\- On ne savait pas que tu étais ici. Nous venions de terminer notre entrainement et nous avions faim. Répondit Erza.

\- Ah oui? Tu es venu manger au restaurant d'Ichiya? Et Mira s'est transformée en un certain Peter juste comme ça..?

\- Euh, oui… Murmura Erza.

\- Vous êtes irrécupérables vous savez?

Lucy se mit à sourire par la suite sachant que cette action était plus pour la protéger qu'autre chose. Par la suite, Lucy fit signe à Cana qui compris le message.

Pendant que Mira continuait à lui faire la cours, Cana l'embrassa puis, lorsqu'elle se retira, lui sourit.

\- Tu sais, j'aime mieux t'embrasser quand tu es toi Mira…

\- Comment… Se questionna-t-elle.

Aucune réponse ne vint de la brunette. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. Elles croyaient les avoir en se déguisent et en les espionnant mais au final, s'était Cana et Lucy qui avaient réussi à les avoir.

Sur le chemin du retour, le ciel qui était d'un rose étincelant avait laissé place aux étoiles accompagné par un croissant de lune. Cana portait Alice sur ses épaules et tenait la main de Mira tandis que Lucy s'était accrochée au bras d'Erza.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment nous avoir de cette manière?

\- Lucy a raison, comme si on n'allait pas vous remarquer. Mais au final c'est nous qui vous avons eu!

Les deux complices se mirent à rire.

\- J'étais sûre que notre couverture était impeccable… Murmura Mira tout en soupirant.

Le retour se fut très bien et dans la joie, malgré le chagrin de Mira qui était déçue d'avoir était démasquée.

Comme à chaque nuit, Alice se faisait border et cette fois-ci, c'était Lucy.

\- Tu sais mon trésor, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne vais pas partir avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'aime maman et jamais je vais vous quitter.

\- Tu es sûre..?

\- J'en suis certaine. Lorsque j'ai rencontré ta maman, elle m'a envouté!

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux me raconter…

\- Te raconter quoi mon trésor?

\- Comment toi et maman vous vous êtes rencontrées.

\- Tu commences à être de plus en plus curieuse mademoiselle Scarlet-Heartfilia.

\- Aller, s'il vous plait!

Lucy lui sourit puis accepta de lui raconter cette petite histoire.

\- Lorsque je suis arrivée à la guilde, c'est Natsu que j'ai rencontré en premier. Et je me souviens de notre première mission ensemble même si ce n'était pas sur le tableau des quêtes. Nous étions allés chercher Macao et nous l'avons ramené. Ensuite j'ai effectué une autre mission en compagnie de Natsu et Happy et c'est lorsque nous sommes revenu que j'ai rencontré ta mère. Elle est entrée dans la guilde, une corne de démon dans ses bras. Dès que je l'ai vu, mon cœur à soudainement accéléré. Dans ce temps-là, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je ne connaissais pas ta mère et chaque fois qu'elle me souriait, je me sentais toute bizarre. Je sais, que ce n'est pas très clair mais c'est comme ça qu'on se sent au début. Je me disais, je dois ressentir cela car elle est puissante et très connu mais ensuite je me suis dit que je ne me sentais pas comme ça avec ton oncle Natsu. Plus le temps passait et plus mon cœur accélérait. Et je vais toujours me souvenir du jour où elle est apparue pour me sauver.

\- Te sauver..?

\- Oui, c'était sur l'île de Galuna. J'allais me faire écraser par un rat gigantesque lorsqu'elle est venue me sauver. Même si elle m'a sermonné par la suite, j'ai compris que ta maman signifiait plus qu'une simple partenaire. Je me disais, voilà les raisons de mes battements de cœur accélérée et des papillons que je ressentais dans mon ventre. Mais le moment où est-ce que je suis réellement tombée amoureuse de ta mère c'est lorsque j'ai pris soin d'elle après la guerre contre Phantom Lord. Tu sais, ta maman nous a tous sauvé cette journée-là et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que sans elle, je ne t'aurais pas eu.

\- Et moi je suis contente de vous avoir. Je t'aime maman.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon trésor.

Lucy déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête puis sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Elle descendit les escaliers par la suite et aperçue Erza qui l'attendait dans le salon.

\- Erza? Que fais-tu là à attendre?

\- J'espérais me faire pardonner pour aujourd'hui.

Erza se rapprocha tranquillement de Lucy.

\- Et comment..?

\- Je vais commencer par ça.

Elle l'embrassa sans avertir. Lucy lui renvoya son baiser puis enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Elles s'embrassèrent pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'elles perdre leur souffle. Erza se retira de l'étreinte de Lucy puis attrapa sa main.

\- Mademoiselle Scarlet-Heartfilia, m'accorderez-vous cette danse?

\- Avec joie. Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Erza attira Lucy vers elle par la main puis attrapa ses hanches. Lucy en profita pour enfiler ses bras à nouveau autour du cou de la rousse puis déposa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Tranquillement, elles commencèrent à danser.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce soir. Tu sais, ta fille a tout un caractère. Lança Erza.

\- Notre fille.

\- Oui, notre fille. Avec le temps, je trouve qu'elle te ressemble de plus en plus.

\- Et moi je crois que son caractère ne vient pas que de moi. Ajouta Lucy en souriant.

\- Tu as peut-être raison… Titania se mit à sourire à son tour.

Malgré qu'il n'y avait aucune musique, elles continuaient de danser et d'apprécier ce moment qu'elles avaient ensemble.

\- Tu es pardonnée… Murmura Lucy.

Erza lâcha un petit rire ce qui fit redresser la tête de la blonde. Elles se regardaient désormais droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire? Demanda Lucy.

\- Parce que je t'aime tout simplement.

Elle se pencha vers la constellationniste puis l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Je t'aime aussi Erza. Tu es mon unique amour.

Lucy déposa à nouveau sa tête sur la poitrine de la rousse puis elles continuèrent de danser ainsi. Elles ne parlaient pas mais chacune d'elles appréciaient cet instant. Ce sont ces moments qui sont important dans la vie. Les moments où deux êtres partagent le même amour. Et ces moments, Lucy et Erza allaient les savourez jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Car leur amour n'était pas comme les autres. Voilà ce qui faisait en sorte qu'elles réussissaient à traverser tout sur leur passage. Et tout cela n'était pas près de terminer.

* * *

 **Donc, qu'en pensez-vous? Pour ce qui est de cette fiction, je dirais que le prochain sera surement le dernier.**

 **Peut-être que de temps en temps j'ajouterai de petit chapitre à : Mon bonheur porte un prénom et désormais, il portera le tien. Ce sera entre autre des chapitres qui raconteront des journées dans la famille Scarlet-Heartfilia.**

 **Merci encore de me lire et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ^^**


	15. Merci Fairy Tail

**Et voilà,**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction!**

 **Je suis nostalgique...**

 **Mais je vous dit tout de même bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

À l'extérieur de la ville de Magnolia se tenait une forêt qui à l'origine était calme. On pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux ainsi que ceux des arbres. Mais en cette journée ensoleillée, on pouvait y entendre également les pas de cinq mages. Il parcourait la forêt depuis un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent à une lisière tout près d'un grand bâtiment entouré d'une muraille.

\- On y est. Le QG de la guilde clandestine Strangler Angel. Je vais vous expliquer le plan une dernière fois avant que l'on passe à l'action. Raven, avec ton champ magnétique tu défonce la porte. Ensuite, Lottie tu vas les aveugler avec ta brume. C'est là qu'on entre en action. Nous nous sommes entrainés pour voir dans cette brume alors nous aurons l'avantage. D'après mes calculs, ils sont environ une trentaine mais nous devons nous focuser sur leur chef. Compris? Demanda Alice.

Avec les années, Alice avait désormais seize ans. Elle avait grandi ainsi que sa poitrine. Ces longs cheveux dorés descendaient jusque dans son bas de dos. Elle avait deux petites tresses de chaque côté de son visage qui se rejoignaient derrière sa tête puis retombaient parmi le reste de sa chevelure. Elle portait une armure signée Heart Kreuz. Elle ressemblait à celle qu'Erza portait. Mais au lieu de porter une jupe bleue, Celle-ci était de couleur rouge comme sa fameuse marque qu'elle portait sur sa cuisse droite.

\- C'est compris Alice. Répondit Elliot en lui souriant.

Elliot était rendu à l'âge de quinze ans. Ses petits cheveux argentés avaient poussés. Ils descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Il avait la peau aussi blanche que Mira et avec les années, ses yeux bleus étaient encore plus pâles. Il portait toujours une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Il faut croire qu'avec les années, son gout vestimentaire n'avait pas changé.

Voyant son sourire lui être adressée, Alice ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de regarder vers les autres.

\- Pourquoi ne pas juste foncer dans le tas? Nous sommes assez forts! Ce sera facile. Ajouta Raven.

Raven âgé de quatorze ans, avait désormais les cheveux courts. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il essayait de placer ses cheveux noirs comme son père Gajeel mais avait finalement abandonné le projet. Il portait une camisole rouge accompagné d'une cape noire à capuchon. Il avait des pantalons noirs muni de chaine d'argent ainsi que de bottes noirs.

\- Seulement un crétin à ce genre d'idée… Lança Lottie.

Lottie était la fille de Gray et Juvia. Elle avait le même âge qu'Elliot. Elle avait les cheveux de la même couleur que sa mère. Elle les avait attachés en queue de cheval laissant sa frange dans son visage ainsi que de petites mèches de chaque côté de celui-ci. Elle portait un haut sans bretelle bleu ainsi qu'une jupe de la même couleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit!? Rétorqua Raven en colère.

\- J'ai dit…

\- Ça suffit vous deux! Coupa Alice.

\- Nous devrions commencer si nous voulons rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit. Ajouta Jack.

Le fils de Natsu et Lisanna était le cadet de son équipe. Il n'avait que treize ans mais était quelqu'un de très mature. L'opposé de son père… Il avait les cheveux argentés mais ils étaient peignés de la même manière que Natsu. Il portait une veste noire sans manche à capuchon. Sur celle-ci, il y avait une rayure blanche positionnée à la verticale. Il avait également une écharpe noire rayée blanche autour de son cou. Finalement, il avait un pantalon noir ainsi que des bottes de la même couleur.

\- Je me demande si Natsu est vraiment ton père parfois… Murmura Elliot.

Le susnommé ne répondit pas puis au signal d'Alice, ils se mirent en position. Comme convenu, Raven fit exploser la porte à l'aide de sa magie de champ magnétique puis Lottie utilisa sa magie de la brume pour aveugler l'ennemi. Une fois cela fait, Jack, Alice et Elliot entrèrent à leur tour.

\- Très bien commençons… Angel Soul! S'écria Elliot

Aussitôt, des ailes commencèrent à se former dans son dos. Une armure dorée apparu, recouvrant tout son corps. Puis finalement, un arc doré se déposa dans sa main.

\- Que les cieux me donnent la force nécessaire pour vaincre la noirceur! Flèche Divine! S'écria-t-il à nouveau.

Il plaça son arc en face d'un groupe d'ennemi puis une flèche aussi blanche que la neige apparu. Il l'a garda quelques secondes puis la relâcha. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, il y eu une explosion qui fit projeter les mages noirs contre la muraille.

\- Ice Make : Canon! S'écria Lottie

Un gigantesque canon de glace se matérialisa dans ses bras puis un laser surgit de celui-ci frappant une autre vague d'ennemi.

Quant à lui, Raven se dirigeait vers le chef de cette guilde. Plusieurs mages tentaient de le toucher mais grâce à sa magie, il les repoussait qu'avec une seule main. Jack le suivait derrière et s'occupait des mages percher en hauteur. Il possédait la magie de son père donc il n'avait aucun mal à lancer des boules de feux. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la pièce mais il n'était pas seul. Alice était déjà là. Les deux étaient en face de l'autre. Ils ne bougeaient pas et ne parlaient pas.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle est arrivée avant nous?! Demanda Raven

\- Elle est plus maligne que nous… Répondit Jack.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Alice prit enfin la parole.

\- Quitter cet endroit et je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

\- Qui crois-tu être pour me donner des ordres jeunes filles! Je suis bien plus puissant que tu ne le penses.

\- Mauvaise réponse… Murmura Alice.

Alice empoigna son épée et la leva vers les cieux. Petit à petit, une lumière dorée entoura son épée.

\- C'est votre dernière chance.

\- Je ne compte pas partir! Dark…

Au même moment, Alice descendit son épée et la pointa vers l'homme. Un rayon aussi lumineux que le soleil le frappa de plein fouet le mettant ainsi K.O.

Elliot et Lottie arrivèrent par la suite regardant les dégâts qu'avait causés l'attaque d'Alice. La pièce était en ruine.

\- Toujours en train d'en faire trop Alice… Lança Elliot en soupirant.

\- Je l'avais pourtant prévenu. Répondit-elle pour se déculpabiliser.

Une autre mission venait de se terminer pour eux. Ils avaient formé cette équipe il y a quelques années. Avec l'entrainement qu'ils avaient suivi, les missions de ce genre n'étaient pas si difficiles. Comme à leur habitude, ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à la guilde pour avoir leur récompense plus rapidement et bien sûre pour rassurer leurs parents…

En franchissant les deux grandes portes de Fairy Tail, Alice, Elliot et Jack se dirigèrent vers Lucy, Erza, Levy, Lisanna et Cana tandis que Raven et Lottie allèrent voir Gajeel, Gray et Natsu un peu plus loin.

\- Alors comment c'est passé ta mission trésor? Demanda Lucy.

\- Maman… Je suis plus vieille maintenant. Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler ainsi. Murmura Alice légèrement gênée.

\- Très bien mais malgré que tu as grandi, tu restes ma petite fille. Répondit la blonde en lui souriant.

Alice lui sourit en retour puis regarda vers Erza.

\- Tu sais maman, aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à utiliser jugement et je crois qu'il était parfait cette fois-ci.

\- Ah oui? Demanda la rousse en lui souriant.

\- Oui!

\- C'est vrai, je n'étais pas dans la même pièce qu'elle mais malgré cela j'ai pu voir la puissance de cette technique c'était incroyable. Ajouta Elliot.

Suite à ces compliments inattendus, Alice se mit à avoir les mains moites ainsi que quelques rougeurs au niveau de ses pommettes.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir nous concentrer sur une nouvelle technique à ton prochain entrainement. Ajouta Erza en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Mais Elliot aussi a été génial. Il maitrise parfaitement son Angel soul et est toujours prêt à nous protéger… Lança Alice, bégayant à quelques reprises.

\- Pas tant que ça… Ajouta Elliot.

\- Ça c'est bien mon garçon! S'écria Cana

\- Moins fort maman… Murmura-t-il en lui faisant signe de main.

\- Aye aye… Répondit la brunette.

\- Savez-vous où est Raven? Demanda Levy.

\- Il est là-bas avec Gajeel. Rétorqua Jack tout en le pointant.

Levy regarda l'endroit indiquer et vit Gajeel prenant Raven dans ses bras tout en frottant le dessus de sa tête.

\- Et toi, Jack, as-tu bien travaillé? Questionna sa mère.

\- Je crois que oui. Nous avons tous bien fait. Répliqua-t-il .

Par la suite, Elliot chuchota quelques mots à Alice puis à Jack. Aussitôt fait, ils dirent au revoir et alla chercher Raven et Lottie.

\- Ils grandissent si vite… Lança Lucy quelque peu nostalgique.

\- Oui… Répondirent les quatre autres femmes.

\- Dit Cana?

\- Qui a-t-il Lisanna?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui nous disais que tu allais demander Mira-nee en mariage?

\- Oui, c'est vrai tu m'en avais parlé il y a quelques années déjà et tu n'as toujours pas franchi le pas… Ajouta Erza.

\- Je… Pourquoi parlez-vous de ça si soudainement…

\- Je ne suis pas sensée t'en parler mais bon. L'autre jour lorsque Mira-nee et moi sommes allées magasiner, elle est arrêtée devant une boutique. Et cette boutique vendait des bagues. Elle y est restée pendant un bon moment puis lorsque j'ai voulu lui poser la question du pourquoi, elle a changé de sujet. J'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'elle aimerait peut-être recevoir une bague venant de ta part.

\- Tu crois..? Demanda Cana intriguée.

Avant que Lisanna puisse lui répondre, Mira arriva derrière Cana, lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

\- De quoi parliez-vous?

\- De… De…

Mira regardait Cana d'un air interrogateur. La brunette commençait à rougir à vue d'œil.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Cana?

\- Nous parlions de nos enfants et à quel point ils ont grandi. Répondit Lucy tentant d'aider Cana.

\- Vous trouvez vous aussi! S'écria-t-elle

\- Pourquoi es-tu si heureuse..? Demanda Levy

\- Parce que la saison des amours va bientôt arriver!

\- La saison des amours..? Je n'ai rien lu de telle dans un de mes bouquins…

\- Parce qu'il n'apparait dans aucun livre Levy! À cet âge, les sentiments commencent à se développer! J'ai déjà observé quelques points intéressant!

\- Ne me dit pas que tu vas te mêler de leurs vies amoureuses Mira-nee…

\- Je ne vais pas m'en mêler mais les aider! Vous croyez que j'ai fait quoi avec Lucy et Erza!

Mira regarda vers les deux mages et leur fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

\- Peut-être mais je crois qu'ils sont encore trop jeune pour ce genre de sentiment.

\- Ne fait pas ton vieux jeu Erza. Ajouta Cana.

\- Je…

Erza fut coupé par Mira qui continua ce qu'elle disait un peu plus tôt.

\- Alors, vu que la saison des amours arrive à grand pas, j'ai eu une idée! Nous allons tous participer à un test de courages et nos enfants aussi et tout ça se passe ce soir! J'ai déjà tout planifié! Vous n'avez qu'à me rejoindre à vingt et une heure à l'entrée de la forêt Est de la ville!

Elle ne laissa pas le temps aux autres de répondre qu'elle partit plus loin avertir Natsu, Gray et Gajeel.

\- Je sens qu'elle a une idée en tête… Ajouta Lucy.

\- Un test de courage… Pourquoi pas! Lança Cana.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ça… Bégaya Levy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote encore… S'interrogea Erza.

\- Mira-nee peut être si… Si mystérieuse…

C'est quelque peu confuse qu'elles rentrèrent chez elles pour se préparer physiquement et mentalement.

Lucy et Erza étaient déjà prêtes à partir mais attendant l'arrivé d'Alice.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de laisser Alice se promener de la sorte avec Elliot… Demanda Erza

\- Qui aurait cru que tu serais aussi inquiète à propos des amours de ta fille. Répondit Lucy en lâchant un petit rire.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que je trouve ça un peu tôt, non?

\- Tu as peut-être raison mais on n'y peut rien. Si elle aime vraiment Elliot nous ne sommes pas pour lui en empêcher.

\- Comme ton père l'a fait.

\- Oui… Nous ne sommes pas comme lui Erza. C'est notre bébé mais on va devoir s'y faire un jour ou l'autre.

\- Oui…

Lucy se rapprocha d'Erza qui était assise sur le canapé, se pencha pour être à son niveau puis l'embrassa.

\- Vous auriez pu faire ça dans votre chambre… Lança une voix un peu plus loin.

Lucy se releva, regarda derrière elle et vit Alice à l'entrée de la salle familiale.

\- Tu n'as pas du tout changé sur ce point. Même lorsque tu étais jeune tu agissais de la sorte.

\- Oui et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Ajouta Erza qui s'était également levée.

\- Je… C'est juste que…

\- Mais bon, nous t'attendions. Coupa Lucy.

\- Vous m'attendiez..?

\- Oui, Mira nous a organisé une activité ce soir. Il est justement l'heure de partir.

\- Une activité..?

\- Tu verras rendu là. Répondit Lucy en lui souriant.

Sans poser de question supplémentaire, Alice les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent au point de rendez-vous. Tout le monde était là, il ne manquait plus qu'elles.

\- Tout le monde est ici, alors nous allons pouvoir commencer! Premièrement, nous allons former les équipes et ensuite je vous expliquerai l'objectif.

Mira alla chercher un pot qu'elle avait amené contenant quatorze petits bâtons.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à en piger un. Il y aura une couleur au bout de celui-ci. Cherchez ensuite votre partenaire de la même couleur.

Tour à tour, ils pigèrent un bâton et alla rejoindre son partenaire qui avait la même couleur.

L'équipe des rouges était constitué de Lucy et Mira. L'équipe des bleus avait comme membre Natsu et Gray. Gajeel et Jack formaient l'équipe des jaunes. Elliot et Alice étaient les verts. L'équipe violette comptait Levy et Lisanna. Cana et Erza avait le noir comme couleur et finalement, l'équipe blanche regroupait Raven et Lottie.

\- Bien! Maintenant que les équipes sont formées passons à l'étape suivante! Le but de ce test est de ramener ici même un ruban de la couleur de votre équipe. Votre ruban se situe dans l'ancienne bibliothèque abandonnée à quelques minutes de marches dans cette forêt. Vous avez deux heures en tout sinon vous perdez. Tout au long de votre parcours, il se peut que quelques pièges se déclenchent. Si jamais les deux membres de l'équipe sont pris u piège, vous êtes éliminés. Happy, Charuru et Lily seront les arbitres. Si vous êtes éliminés, ils vous aideront à sortir. Des questions? Demanda Mira en leur souriant.

\- Quelle sorte de piège..? Demanda Alice

\- Vous verrez en temps et lieu! Répondit la démone. Happy, c'est à toi!

\- Aye! Le test de courage débute dans trois, deux, un… C'est parti!

Dès le signal de Happy, Natsu et Gray partirent à courir en ligne droite tandis que les autres décidèrent de marcher en emprunter des chemins différents.

 **Équipe Rouge**

Lucy et Mira marchaient depuis quelques minutes déjà et n'étaient toujours pas arrivées devant la fameuse bibliothèque. Mira marchait d'un pas assurée tandis que Lucy lui tenait le bras légèrement apeurée.

\- Mira comment fais-tu pour ne pas avoir peur…

\- C'est simple. C'est Elfman et moi qui avons posé les pièges alors je sais dans quelle direction aller!

\- Alors tu sais où se trouve notre ruban..?

\- Non… C'est Elfman qui a caché les rubans mais nous allons le trouver! Dit-elle pleine de confiance.

\- Malgré que tu sais où son pose les pièges, je suis encore un peu stressée. Alors si tu veux bien je vais garder ton bras avec moi.

Mira se mit à rire trouvant l'attitude de Lucy plutôt drôle.

 **Équipe Bleue**

\- Pourquoi parmi tout le monde, je dois tomber sur toi… Lança Gray.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça pervers!

\- Qu'a tu dis l'allumette?

\- Ne me cherche pas le glaçon!

\- Tu crois pouvoir me battre tête brulé?

\- J'en suis sûr!

\- Alors voyons voir qui est le meilleur! S'écria Gray

\- Yosh! Je m'enflamme!

Les deux mages reprirent leur course, prêts à tout pour trouver le ruban avant l'autre.

 **Équipe Jaune**

Gajeel et Jack marchaient depuis un moment et virent enfin la bibliothèque.

\- Je suis sûr que nous sommes les premiers! Nous allons gagner, Geehee!

\- Il ne faut pas être trop sûr de soi, cela peut mener à notre défaite. Répondit Jack une expression neutre au visage.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cet avortons est aussi calme. Salamander est l'opposé total de son fils. C'est un peu… Perturbant… » Pensa le dragon slayer de fer.

 **Équipe Verte**

Elliot et Alice étaient déjà à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Malgré qu'elle essayait de cacher sa peur, Elliot voyait très bien qu'elle n'aimait pas cet endroit.

\- Tu sais, il n'y a pas de mal à avoir peur.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas peur. C'est juste que je suis sur mes gardes!

\- Très bien alors…

Au même moment, un bruit sourd surgit près d'eux, glaçant le sang d'Alice. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait attrapé la main d'Elliot, la serrant par peur de la perdre.

Surpris, Elliot regarda vers Alice qui fixait le sol. Malgré l'obscurité, il voyait quelques rougeurs sur son visage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te protéger.

Il lui serra la main à son tour puis sourit.

 **Équipe Violette**

Levy et Lisanna étaient devant la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque depuis quelques minutes mais n'osèrent pas y pénétrer.

\- Allez Levy… Je te suis.

\- Je… Je pense que ce serait mieux si tu l'ouvrais Lisanna…

\- Non, j'insiste…

\- Je ne peux pas! Juste avant d'arriver, j'ai lu l'historique de ce bâtiment et je refuse d'y entrée! Lança Levy tout en aillant la chair de poule.

\- L'historique..?

\- Oui, on raconte qu'il y a plusieurs années, tous les passants s'arrêtaient ici pour se reposer et pour visiter. Un jour, des gens ont commencé à dire qu'ils voyaient des fantômes roder dans les allées. Personnes ne les croyaient mais un peu plus tard, ils ont trouvé des écritures sur les murs. La plupart de ceux-ci disait… Je vous observe, vous m'appartenez. Et depuis ce jour, plus personne n'y est retourné…

\- Des… Fan-Fan-Fantômes..!

\- Alors maintenant que tu es au courant, j'insiste pour que tu rentres en premier.

 **Équipe Noire**

Cana et Erza étaient à l'intérieur depuis un bon moment. Depuis qu'elles étaient à l'intérieure, quelques pièges s'étaient déclenchés mais aucun d'eux n'avaient été efficace.

\- Dit Erza.

\- Oui?

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on s'ennuie?

\- Je ne le dirais pas de cette manière. Je dirais plutôt que c'est tranquille.

\- Comment faire en sorte que ce test soit plus intéressant à ton avis?

Erza prit son air penseur, cherchant un moyen de s'amuser plus qu'elles ne le faisaient. Au bout de quelques minutes à réfléchir, elle regarda Cana, accompagnée d'un sourire machiavélique.

\- J'ai une idée!

 **Équipe Blanche**

\- Tu es chanceuse de m'avoir comme partenaire Lottie! Je suis le meilleur pour ce genre de jeu! S'exclama Raven tout en avançant les bras derrière sa tête.

\- Je crois plutôt que c'est le contraire… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu ne me crois pas? Suis-moi et tu vas voir!

Raven continua d'avancer sans se soucier de son entourage. Ils étaient dans un long corridor qui semblait sans fin.

\- Regarde, il y a une porte. Je suis sûr que c'est par là!

\- Raven je ne crois pas que ce soit une…

Bien évidemment, il n'écouta pas l'avertissement de sa partenaire puis ouvrit la porte. Il y entra et se retourna vers elle, un sourire de vainqueur au visage.

\- Tu vois? Je te l'avais bien..! AHHHHHHHHH!

Sans crier gare, le sol s'ouvrit le fit tomber à quelques mètres plus bas. Avec cette hauteur, il n'avait aucune chance d'y sortir seul. C'est avec le sourire que Lottie alla près du trou et observa Raven au fond.

\- Désolée Raven, mais je ne vois rien! Qu'avais-tu dit au juste..?

\- Bon ça va! Aide-moi à sortir de là! S'écria-t-il.

 **Équipe Rouge**

\- Tu vois Lucy! Tout s'est bien passé. Je suis sûre que nous sommes proches de notre objectif.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je suis si soulagée d'être avec toi!

Un peu plus loin, derrière elles, il y avait Cana et Erza. Elles les suivaient depuis un petit moment déjà.

\- Alors tu es toujours partante Cana?

\- Tu rigole? Bien sûre que je le suis! S'amuser à leur mettre la frousse est la meilleure idée que tu as proposée depuis des lustres!

\- Très bien! Commençons!

Il y avait plusieurs rangées de livre de chaque côté puis au centre une longue allée qui menait jusqu'à une autre porte. Lucy et Mira marchaient dans le corridor central tandis qu'Erza et Cana se séparèrent de chaque côté de la salle sachant très bien quoi faire à quel moment. Pour commencer, elles commencèrent à frapper les étagères de sorte à causer du bruit.

\- Ce bruit est prévu c'est ça Mira? Questionna Lucy ne se souciant pas de celui-ci.

\- Je… Je ne crois pas… Répondit la démone, un peu confuse.

\- Comment ça tu ne crois pas?

\- Et bien, Nous n'avons posé aucun piège dans cette pièce…

\- Alors ce bruit… Il ne vient pas de toi…

Mira lui fit signe que non puis les deux se prirent le bras tout en ralentissant le pas.

\- Ce doit juste être les… Les autres qui fracassent tout… Pas vrai hein? Demanda la bonde commençant à être de plus en plus apeurée.

\- Oui…

Erza regardait la scène et tentait de retenir son rire du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. L'étape un de leur plan avait marché à merveille. L''étape deux pouvait commencer. En prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle et Cana avancèrent de sorte à dépasser les deux mages effrayés. Elles étaient l'une en face de l'autre de gauche à droite de la salle prête à actionner le prochain piège. Cana attrapa une chaise à roulette puis la poussa vers Erza puis à son tour, Erza la retourna vers Cana.

\- Mi-Mira! Ne me dit pas que cette chaise qui passe devant nous n'est pas de toi…

\- Elle… Je… Non!

\- KYAAAAA! S'écrièrent-elles en se serrant dans leur bras.

Cana et Erza ne voulaient pas terminer leur petit jeu. Titania fit signe à Cana de retourner derrière les filles pour les distraire pendant quelques secondes. Sachant ce qu'Erza avait en tête, Cana redescendit les allées puis fit tomber quelques livres au sol. Cet action fit retourner Lucy et Mira laissant l'opportunité à Erza de se rendre à la porte plus loin, de l'ouvrir puis de se recacher parmi les livres.

\- Mira… Je n'aime pas ça du tout! Le bruit, les livres qui tombent et maintenant la porte qui s'ouvre seule… Je… Je..!

Toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles se laissèrent tomber au sol gardant les yeux fermés. Pendant ce temps, Erza avait rejoint Cana, un sourire victorieux au visage.

\- Elles sont tombées dans le panneau!

\- Oui, mais je crois qu'on devrait arrêter ça là. Dès qu'elles sauront que s'étaient nous, elles vont être furieuses. Ajouta Cana, regardant vers les deux mages toujours au sol.

\- Oui… Je crois que tu as raison. Alors finissons en beauté!

\- Oui!

Elles commencèrent à marcher vers Lucy et Mira en prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer. Une fois tout près, elles touchèrent chacune d'elles tout en lâchant un petit crie.

\- KYAAAAAAAAA! Crièrent la blonde et sa partenaire.

Cana et Erza se mirent à rire sans être capable de s'arrêter. Elles avaient réussi leur plan à la perfection! Reconnaissant leur rire, Mira et Lucy levèrent leur tête pour observer les deux autres toujours en train de s'esclaffer.

 **Lieu de départ du test**

\- J'arrive pas à croire que nous avons perdu par ta faute espèce de cervelle calcinée!

\- C'est toi qui est tombé dans un trou au lieu de venir me sortir de là, imbécile!

\- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas tomber dans un trou avant moi, idiot! Lança Gray.

Pendant leur compétition, Natsu avait chuté dans un trou puis quelques secondes plus tard se fut le tour à Gray, les disqualifiant automatiquement. Happy et Lily les avaient aidé à sortir de là et les avaient ramenés au point de départ. Et sans surprise, ils étaient les premiers sur les lieux. Mais certainement pas pour leur victoire.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas Gajeel là-bas..? Questionna le mage de glace.

Natsu plissa ses yeux tentant de mieux voir parmi l'obscurité.

\- Oui, il est avec Jack aussi.

\- Ils ont réussi?

\- Je suis sûr que oui. Jack fait partit de l'équipe!

Petit à petit, Gajeel et Jack se rapprochèrent des deux mages.

\- Je vois que vous êtes rentrés bredouille! Geehee! Jack et moi avons réussi le test haut la main!

\- Oui, éviter tous ces pièges était un jeu d'enfant. Ajouta Jack

\- Tu deviens encore plus mauvais avec le temps salamander! Geehee!

\- J'aurais gagné si je n'avais pas été avec ce pervers!

\- Quoi? Répète ce que tu as dit! S'écria Gray en collant son front contre celui de Natsu.

Observant cette scène, Jack ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Malgré qu'il aimait son père, parfois il pouvait être exaspérant.

Il ne restait plus qu'une trentaine de minutes au test lorsque Levy, Lisanna, Lottie et Raven arrivèrent au point de rencontre. L'équipe de Levy revinrent sans aucun ruban. Au final elles avaient eu trop la frousse pour entrer à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Tandis que l'équipe de Lottie avait réussi à ramener leur ruban, malgré l'insouciance de Raven. Pendant le trajet, Lottie avait dû à plusieurs reprises aider Raven à sortir de certains pièges.

Il ne restait plus que trois équipes. Celle de Lucy, d'Erza et d'Alice.

 **À l'intérieur de la bibliothèque**

Cana, Mira, Lucy et Erza marchaient ensemble, cherchant toujours leurs rubans. Malgré qu'elles les aient effrayées, Erza et Cana s'en tirèrent assez bien. Elles eurent droit à un sermon de plusieurs minutes, un bon moment à se faire bouder, mais au final, elles étaient toutes les quatre ensembles.

Lorsqu'elles tournèrent un coin de couloir, à leur surprise, elles aperçurent Alice et Elliot. Ne voulant pas être vue, elles se cachèrent derrière un vieux bureau qui trainait puis se consultèrent.

\- Ils n'ont pas encore trouvé leur ruban… Lança Lucy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait..? Demanda Cana.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait les suivre en douce! Ajouta Mira ayant retrouvée son courage.

\- Très bien. Rétorqua Erza.

Elles se relevèrent légèrement de sorte à ce que leur tête dépasse le bureau afin de pouvoir les observer.

\- Ils se tiennent la main!? Lança Mira n'ayant jamais été autant heureuse pour son garçon.

\- Ma petite fille grandit! S'écria Lucy tout aussi joyeuse.

\- Je crois toujours que ce ne sont pas des choses à faire pour leur âge… Murmura Erza quelque peu énervée.

\- Tu n'es pas mieux. Ajouta Cana.

\- J'étais plus vieille lorsque Lucy et moi avons commencé à être ensemble.

\- Mais pas de beaucoup. Répliqua la brunette en lui souriant.

\- Allons arrêtez, vous deux! Ils avancent, suivons les! Coupa Mira.

Aussitôt, elles se mirent à les suivre jusqu'à ce qu'Alice et Elliot trouve leur ruban. Voyant qu'ils rebroussaient le chemin, elles tentèrent de se cacher mais en vain. Alice et Elliot tombèrent face à face avec leurs mères.

\- Mamans?

\- Alice, je vois que tu as réussi à trouver votre ruban. Répondit Lucy tout en regardant le bout de tissu dans la main libre de sa fille.

Voyant que sa mère regardait ses mains, Alice lâcha aussitôt la main d'Elliot puis son visage tourna au rouge.

\- Nous… Nous devons y aller! Il ne reste presque plus de temps. Tu viens Elliot?

\- Oui.

N'ajoutant rien de plus, les deux jeunes partirent laissant leurs mères seules.

\- Ils sont si mignons! S'écria Mira.

\- Allez, allons chercher nos rubans. Ajouta Erza.

Elles n'eurent aucun problème pour le reste du trajet et arrivèrent à temps au point de départ. Bien sûr, elles avaient ramené chacune leur ruban. Il était hors de question qu'elles perdent.

Tout le monde semblait heureux d'avoir participé à ce test excepté Natsu qui ne digérait pas la défaite. Il se faisait tard, donc chacun se dirigèrent à leur domicile pour pouvoir se reposer un peu avant le lever du soleil. Car être membre de Fairy Tail n'est pas de tout repos.

* * *

Lucy et Erza était en route vers la guilde. Elles avaient fait la grâce matinée, puis Erza avait expliqué à Lucy que Cana allait demander Mira en mariage aujourd'hui. Comment elle était au courant? Et bien durant leur moment ennuyant la veille, Cana lui avait fait la promesse de le lui demander aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la guilde, elles rejoignirent Lisanna qui était assise en compagnie de Cana.

\- Enfin vous êtes là! J'ai besoin de vous, Cana n'a plus le cran de demander Mira-nee en mariage!

\- Ce n'est pas ça… Tu as vu tout ce monde… Jamais je ne pourrai le lui demander et si jamais elle ne veut pas.

\- Cana, Mira t'aime et je suis sûre qu'elle n'attend que ça! Ajouta Lucy tentant de la rassurer.

\- Tu sais, ça peut paraître effrayant mais une fois que c'est fait, tu deviens la personne la plus heureuse au monde. Continua Erza tout en attrapant la main de Lucy.

\- Tu peux le faire Cana! Lança Lisanna.

\- Oui… Vous avez raison. Je vais le faire!

Elle vida son verre de bière, se leva et se dirigea vers Mira qui était en train de servir Gajeel, Natsu et Gray.

\- Mira, je… Je dois te parler.

\- Ah oui? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave?

\- Non… Fait juste m'écouter s'il te plait.

Cana attrapa le cabaret qu'avait Mira et le déposa sur la table derrière elle.

\- Mira, nous sommes ensemble depuis un bon moment, nous avons une magnifique maison, un garçon merveilleux, une vie de rêve. Mais il me manque quelque chose pour être la femme la plus heureuse sur cette terre.

Cana déposa un genou au sol et sortie un petit boitier de son sac. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, Mira commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux puis mit ses mains devant sa bouche.

\- Mira, veux-tu m'épouser..?

\- Oui… Oui!

Cana enfila la bague autour du doigt de Mira puis celle-ci lui sauta dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant. C'était la fête à Fairy Tail, le monde festoyait, allait féliciter les futures mariées et buvait sans avoir l'intention d'arrêter avant la tombée de la nuit.

« Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ma vie serait parfaite à ce point. Je n'aurais jamais cru tomber amoureuse d'une femme aussi formidable, avoir une fille exceptionnelle et une famille en or. Mon arrivée à Fairy Tail n'était pas prévue et je remercie le ciel de mettre fait tomber sur Natsu ce jour-là. Je vais continuer de chérir chaque jour de ma vie. Parfois, nous pensons que fuir et abandonner est la meilleure des choses mais aujourd'hui, je peux affirmer que la meilleure des choses est de se battre pour ce que l'on aime peu importe les conséquences. Je me suis battu jusqu'ici et je n'arrêterai pas. J'aime Erza et je compte passer ma vie à ses côtés, voir son visage en me levant chaque matin, observer son magnifique sourire chaque fois que je lui donne son fraisier, embrassez ses lèvres si douce avec un gout de fraise… Je vais me battre pour son bonheur et pour celui de ma fille. Car je n'accepterai jamais que quelqu'un fasse du mal à ma famille. En pensant à tout cela, je remercie Fairy Tail, pour m'avoir donné l'opportunité de connaître le bonheur à nouveau. »

* * *

 **Alors? Dites ce que vous pensez de cette fin ou de cette fiction en générale, je suis prête à tous vous écouter :)**

 **Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir suivit à travers cette fiction. D'avoir prit le temps de commenter et d'avoir donner votre avis. C'était la première fois que j'écrivais un Yuri et j'ai adoré!**

 **Encore une fois merci et j'espère avoir réussi à vous offrir une histoire intérressante qui vous donnait envie de la continuer!**

 **Sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine. J'espère réussir à vous conquir une nouvelle fois avec mes prochaines histoires :)**


End file.
